Broken Soul
by InuYashaReader
Summary: A very old curse that is passed down through the Inu family, attacks InuYasha. Now Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kouga, and Sesshomaru must team up to fight a enemy that was even more powerful then Inu no Taishou himself, in order to save InuYasha's soul.
1. Picnic

**BROKEN SOUL**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. InuYasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi. **

**Full Summary: InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango are on the hunt for Naraku when a very old curse that is passed down through the Inu family, attacks InuYasha. Now Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kouga, and Sesshomaru must team up to fight a enemy that was even more powerful then Inu no Taishou himself, in order to save InuYasha's soul.**

**A/N: My first InuYasha fan-fiction! I hope you all enjoy it! :D**

**Chapter One: Picnic**

The sun stood high in the sky as the beams of light faded through the Sacred Tree. The trees enormous branches stretched over the small village nearby as they swayed in the direction of the Bone Eater's well.

"Phew!" A large yellow backpack came flying out as Kagome Higurashi pulled her slim figure out of the well. "I'm glad mother packed food for everyone." Kagome said to herself. "Especially InuYasha."

Hosting the large backpack over her shoulder, when suddenly a red blur came fast and the next thing Kagome saw was the ground.

"InuYasha!"

"Oi! What took so damn long!?" InuYasha snapped as he got off Kagome's back, and started to sniff her backpack. Kagome looked up and glared at him.

"I had exams I had to finish, stupid!" Kagome brushed herself off and grabbed her backpack away from InuYasha's prying hands.

"Hey! I was looking..."

"Osuwari!" InuYasha's face slammed into the ground by the power of the beads that lay around his neck.

"Grrr...Damn you women! What the hell was that for!?"

"For being a greedy pig! There is plenty of food for everyone!" InuYasha gave her a look and bounded off to Keade's village with Kagome at his heels. Kagome shook her head. "InuYasha can be so selfish."

As Kagome approached, Shippo, the young fox youkai, bounded over and jumped on her shoulder.

"Kagome! Your back!" he smiled and sniffed her pack. Kagome held back a laugh.

"Yes, now don't be like InuYasha and hog all the food."

"Feh." InuYasha smirked.

"What did you bring Kagome?" Sango asked. She was dressed in her traveling cloths that covered her youkai exterminator outfit. Miroku, the Buddhist houshi, stood next to Sango, carefully moving his cursed hand to her rear.

"Don't even think about you hentai houshi!" Sango snapped. Miroku jerked his hand away and looked down trying not to turn red.

"Now, now, my dear Sango that is a misunderstanding..." SMACK! Another hand print was now on Miroku's face. "Sigh." Miroku rubbed his cheek and looked at Kagome. "My, you have brought us a nice lunch."

"Yes, as a matter of fact I brought a table cloth to go with our food. We are having a picnic!" Kagome opened the thin fabric that her mother had sewn for her and laid it down in the grass. Placing her backpack on her hip she carefully distributed the dishes. Kirara, the two-tailed cat youkai, purred around Kagome's legs and began sniffing a certain dish. "Oh, I guess you know cat food when you smell it, Kirara."

"Oh boy, Ramen!" InuYasha snatched the plastic container and began eating rapidly. Kagome made a face.

"Can't you eat like a normal person?"

"No, unless you've forgotten, I'm a hanyou." InuYasha sneered between his teeth as his rapid chomping continued, he reached for another dish.

"InuYasha...don't make me say it." InuYasha ignored her and continued to eat as fast as he possibly could. Miroku shook his head.

"One must learn not to take more then their fair share." Miroku calmly said.

"One should take the same advice, houshi." Sango pointed out and at the same time giving Miroku the eyes of death. "You hentai."

"Sigh." Miroku looked down and ate his dish. "Your mother is an excellent cook, Kagome."

"Thanks Miroku." Kagome yawned and stretched her arm. "I was hoping we could possibly find more Shikon no Tama shards before Naraku does."

"Feh, If Naraku gets anymore damn shards; I'll kill him with my own two hands."

"You do that InuYasha" Miroku said, "then you become closer to your goal."

InuYasha brow shot up in surprise. "What goal?"

"To become full-youkai, am I not correct?" Miroku asked.

"Sango, can you please pass the sushi over her?" Kagome asked interrupting the unwanted conversation between InuYasha and Miroku.

"Sure." Sango moved one of the bigger dishes over and handed two chop sticks to Shippo, who of course got his octopus dog. Shippo opened his mouth to eat his food when InuYasha's hand snatched the young youkai's food away.

"KAGOME! InuYasha is being mean!" Shippo cried.

"InuYasha that was rude! Apologize to Shippo and give him his food back!" Kagome snapped. "Don't make me say it."

"Feh, the runt doesn't deserve it."

"Osuwari!" InuYasha slammed to the ground, cursing. Shippo snatched his octopus dog away and ate it quickly before the spell on the beads wore off.

"Such immaturity." Miroku sighed. He moved his staff to the side and nibbled at his food. "Keade told me that Naraku has disappeared once more. Not even your onii Sesshomaru can catch the scent of Naraku's youki, InuYasha."

"How would you know the ware bouts of my jackass onii anyway?" InuYasha sneered; he adjusted the Tessaiga next to him and gobbled down more food.

Kagome ate her sushi in silence. Something was wrong. She had sensed an impending youki nearby and yet the direction from where it came from was unclear. There was no Shikon no Tama shards, but no doubt it was the strongest youki she had ever sensed with her miko powers.

"Miroku, Sango? Do you not sense that strong youki nearby?" They both looked at her in surprise and glanced quickly around them.

"I do now, but its slight." Sango said. "It seems to be hiding its true nature." Miroku nodded in agreement since his mouth was full. Shippo looked at Kagome with fearful eyes.

"A youkai here!?" Shippo jumped onto InuYasha's head with his tail bristling in fear.

"Get off my head, you runt!" InuYasha grabbed Shippo and threw him across the clearing. Shippo did not land far and got up fast and hid behind Kagome. Kirara had begun to growl and Sango stood up, her Hiraikotsu ready.

"Well this is strange indeed." Miroku broke in. "It appears to have a strong fuyouheki surrounding it."

Kagome looked at Miroku, worried. "Do you think that you can at least sense the direction on where the youki is coming from?"

Miroku smiled. "You're a miko, Kagome. You would probably find out quicker then I would."

"Feh, if it is a youkai then I'll kill it." InuYasha interrupted. "Besides its been to long since my Tessaiga tasted youkai blood anyway."

Kagome turned her head and glared at InuYasha. She was about to correct his behavior when the youki suddenly intensified, and to Kagome's horror it was leaking off InuYasha.


	2. Scratches

**Chapter Two: Scratches**

Sango headed back to Keade's hut with Kirara on her heels. Kagome was behind her, acting oddly. Ever since InuYasha made the comment of killing youkai, she had gone white in the face and stayed silent.

"Is something wrong, Kagome?" Sango asked the young miko. Kagome looked at her and mumbled something Sango couldn't quite hear. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me."

"Did anything happen while I was away, Sango?"

"Not that I know of. InuYasha being impatient, Houshi being a hentai, Shippo playing with Kirara, all the usual." Sango answered.

"No youkai attacked anyone?" Sango's forehead borrowed in confusion.

"No, are you talking about the youki you sensed when we were eating?"

"Yea." Sango thought so, but it worried her that Kagome had gone so quiet about the matter. Kagome had always sensed youki before and it never left her in this state. Kagome's well fare had been always InuYasha's job and yet Sango felt that even she had a big part in protecting the young miko. Though that protection may be her top priority tonight because it was the new moon, the night when InuYasha turns human.

As dusk settled everyone went into Keade's hut where Keade had started the fire. "My it's the night of the new moon already?" Keade asked as InuYasha entered with his hair black and a scorn on his face.

"Feh." He sat down and closed his eyes. Sango stood up, with Kirara and her Hiraikotsu, and began to leave the hut.

"I'll be on first watch." The others nodded as Sango went out into the moonless night. Sango leaned her back on the hut and sighed. What Miroku had said about Naraku disturbed her; if Naraku had disappeared then he would have taken Kohaku with him. Kirara purred under her chin as Sango closed her eyes and without wanting to, she fell asleep.

The sound of someone leaving the hut woke Sango with a start. Kirara was still asleep next to her. It was still dark and Sango swore she saw a shade of red. What on earth is InuYasha doing wandering around the village in his human form? Sango stood to follow him when the figure stopped and turned around. Two red eyes with violet pupils stared at her.

Suddenly she was on the ground a hand with enormous claws around her neck. The eyes seemed to be sneering at her.

_**"Bitch."**_

The voice hissed in her head. That was the last thing Sango remembered as unconsciousness swept over her.

**(-)___(-)**

Sango woke up to find a very worried Miroku staring down at her. Sango tried to sit up but became dizzy.

"Sango don't move yet, you have a small amount of poison in you." Miroku said. His face had started to blur.

"What happened?" she asked. InuYasha stared at her; it was morning since he looked like a hanyou again. Kagome was on her left side treating her neck.

"You were attacked by a youkai, by the looks of it." InuYasha snapped. Sango blinked in surprise. She was stunned that she had been taken so off guard.

"I thought it was you InuYasha." Sango said. InuYasha gagged.

"Are you stupid? I was human last night! Why the hell would I be wandering around at night? Besides that, you were poisoned; I don't posses such a trait!"

"Sango, InuYasha could not have possibly done this, and besides why would he?" Miroku explained. "Unless he was transformed..."

"I WAS HUMAN LAST NIGHT, YOU BAKA!" InuYasha yelled.

"InuYasha there is no need to yell." Kagome said calmly. "Well treat her wounds and find out who did this to her later." Miroku nodded in agreement and Shippo looked at Kagome worried.

"Sango well be okay, right Kagome?" the young fox youkai asked. Tears had been sliding down his face.

"Of course Shippo, there is no need to cry. Sango is strong and is a fighter." Kagome reassured the young youkai. "Though it is odd that the youkai only left you unconscious, it could have killed you Sango."

Sango looked at her. "It was a youkai with long claws and eyes like InuYasha, when he is transformed."

"It wasn't..." InuYasha started.

"We know InuYasha. It couldn't have been possibly been you, since it happened on the night of the new moon when you're only mortal." Keade said. She had been on the other end of the hut soaking a cloth. She came over and placed it on Sango's forehead.

"She's accusing me of doing it!" InuYasha snapped. "Besides I wouldn't be caught dead leaving the hut last night."

"I'll admit I fell asleep on watch." Sango said miserably. "It was my fault I am in this condition now."

"Don't say that my dear Sango!" Miroku said suddenly. He grasped her right arm to support her. "None of this is your fault!" Sango smiled, houshi could be so serious and yet a hentai at the same time.

"Keade!" a villager's voice yelled as he burst into the hut, fear and concern on his face.

"What is wrong?" Keade asked as she stood up.

"The Sacred Tree it's..." InuYasha jumped up.

"What about that damn tree?" he growled.

"Enough InuYasha we will go together." Keade said. Sango moved her body to rise and Miroku held her to support her straining muscles. "Sango do you think you will have the strength to come?" Keade looked at her.

"Yea let me ride Kirara." Kirara had been next to Miroku the whole time, through her red eyes was worry. "Don't worry Kirara, I'll be okay." Kirara transformed into her larger self and Sango slowly, with Miroku's help, climbed onto Kirara's back.

With InuYasha in the lead and Keade on horseback, they headed toward the Sacred Tree. Kirara flew with grace even though Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Shippo were on her back.

"I can't believe InuYasha; he darted off without offering you a ride on his back, Kagome." Shippo snorted. Sango heard the young miko sigh.

"Yea, I suppose he has his...reasons." Sango flinched in her already weakened body. Kagome was probably thinking about the relationship InuYasha had with Kikyo. As Kirara descended they all heard a yell of anger followed by cursing.

What the saw was horrible. The Sacred Tree's bark had partly melted off. Scratches twisted all the way around. To Sango it looked like a youkai had tried to cut the tree down. Miroku walked up to the trunk and placed his hand slightly on the bark. He shot his hand away and shook it to ward off the pain.

"Poison." he said. InuYasha stood on the roots a tight sneer of anger burning through the hanyou. He tightened his fist in order to keep his temper under control. Keade ran up and dismounted.

"This is horrible!" Keade gasped. "A youkai must have been extremely strong to cause such damage to the time traveling tree."

"It's more then that you old hag!" InuYasha snapped. "Someone is after Kikyo!"

"Lets not jump to conclusions InuYasha. This is the same poison that is in Sango's system." Miroku corrected. "Meaning that the same youkai, who attacked Sango, attacked the Sacred Tree as well."

Sango placed her hand around her bandaged neck. She felt the five puncture wounds inflicted by the youkai's claws. Could the youkai that attacked her be even more powerful then she had anticipated?

"Sango please leave your neck alone. It may get infected." Kagome said as she pulled her hand back down to her side. "It's not too tight?"

"No its fine." Sango replied. She leaned against Kirara and thought deeply. It had been the eyes that scared her. Those eyes looked exactly like InuYasha's. Sango gulped, InuYasha wouldn't have attacked her, and even so he was human at the time. It couldn't have been him.


	3. Hurt

**Chapter Three: Hurt**

InuYasha stretched his arms over his head yawning wide. Is had been two days since Sango and the Sacred Tree had been attacked. Sango had healed well and they decided to continue their journey looking for Naraku. Besides the more Shikon no Tama shards the better, InuYasha thought.

Kagome had her cart thing with her with Shippo in the basket in the front. Sango still traveled on Kirara's back in order to regain her strength back. Miroku walked beside her, his staff at his shoulder and his kazaana silent.

InuYasha noted he had trouble sleeping at night ever since the new moon. No matter who was on watch he felt like if he slept his guard would fall and something would happen. Maybe it had been the attack Sango that still had him on the edge.

InuYasha hated the feeling of being weak. It pissed him off. What more was that the Sacred Tree had been torn up by some low-life youkai. InuYasha shook his head trying to erase the past few days' thoughts. Naraku was the goal and nothing more.

"Something wrong InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"No, I'm fine." InuYasha replied.

"Oh, it looked like you were worried about something."

"Wrench I don't worry about nothing!" InuYasha snapped. Kagome sighed and turned to Shippo to return back to their conversation. InuYasha sneered and looked at the path in front of him. Besides he wanted a good fight soon, he was getting bored about the same thing...

"UGH!" InuYasha fell to his knees in pain. Pain he had never felt before.

"InuYasha! Are you okay!?" Kagome yelled and dropped her cart. InuYasha felt his chest tighten and then release. It hurt, but it BURNED. He felt some blood leak out of his mouth.

"InuYasha!" Miroku was next to him with Kagome at his side. "What is the matter?"

"Chest..." was all he could leak out. Kagome didn't hesitate and began to take his fire rat off his shoulders. Suddenly the burning and the pain disappeared and InuYasha opened his eyes.

"I'm fine the pain is gone." Miroku looked surprised.

"You look like you were going to die!" Kagome snapped. "Let me look!"

"Kagome I'm fine now..."

"Osuwari!" InuYasha felt his face slam into the dirt. Anger burned through him and he saw red.

"You bitch!" Like it wasn't his own arm he grabbed Kagome's neck and squeezed.

"InuYasha..." Kagome gagged.

"InuYasha!" Miroku yelled. He hoisted his staff around InuYasha's body and yanked him away from Kagome. "What are you doing!?" InuYasha blinked, he saw Kagome clutching her neck fear and confusion leaked off of her. InuYasha felt grim, what had he done? The anger he felt burning through him was not his own, he wouldn't have hurt Kagome!

"Get off me!" InuYasha yanked himself out of Miroku's grip and stood up. "Kagome I'm sorry I didn't mean..."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "Are you okay InuYasha?" He didn't know, that anger had been something else, had he transformed over an "oswari"?

"We should make camp." Sango said trying to keep everyone's tension to a minimum. Miroku still looked grim but reluctantly agreed. They found a small clearing that they would retire for the night. Sango started to make the fire with Kirara, Shippo, and Kagome. InuYasha was led by Miroku to the other side of the clearing and sat down with him.

"InuYasha is there something that you want to talk about?" Miroku asked. InuYasha stayed silent, he didn't know how to answer.

"I hurt Kagome."

"Obviously that was not your intention."

"Duh!"

"Then why...?"

"Did I transform?" InuYasha knew it had to be the only logical reason behind his sudden blind of fury. InuYasha put a clawed hand over Tessaiga's hilt and he felt touching his otou's fang soothed his tension a little.

"No InuYasha, you did not transform." Miroku sighed. InuYasha flinched. Then why would he...?

"Are you boy's hungry?" Sango called. Miroku stood up and brushed his robe.

"If I were you I would apologize and try to ease her tension." With that Miroku joined the others. InuYasha watched the others eat from his spot across the clearing. His silver hair blew in the wind as the sun dipped below the horizon. InuYasha closed his eyes and thought of Kagome. The way he had reacted when he hurt her was they way he would have reacted is she were his mate.

InuYasha looked at Kagome. Is that what he thought of her now? His mate? He wasn't sure; he wouldn't go express his feelings right away. Since traveling with him, Kagome was always at his side no matter what. If he had been injured or even his relationship with Kikyo, she was always there.

Kagome laughed as Shippo took the unusual circular food, which she had given him, when he made funny faces. InuYasha glanced at her neck and went white. Her neck was bruised, badly. InuYasha clenched his fist, had the pain just brought his own instincts out in order to protect himself?

_**"Sleep."**_

InuYasha snapped his eyes open. He stood up growling. That was not any of his companion's voices.

"Something wrong InuYasha?" Kagome looked at him. InuYasha looked down. He walked over to the fire, he felt a sudden chill come up his spine. Kagome looked at him as he sat down next to her.

"Sorry." It was all he could say. Kagome smiled.

"I forgive you." She leaned against his shoulder making him go stiff.

"Ummm...what are you doing?" InuYasha gulped feeling the chill disappear and instead came a sudden sweat. Kagome didn't answer; she had fallen asleep.

"Wow." Miroku said. "My dear Sango, could you lean on my shoulder too?"

"I would rather drink poison." Sango said darkly though she was giving him an evil grin at the same time. Miroku sighed and looked at the ground.

"Well goodnight my dear Sango."

"Goodnight hentai." Sango yawned and cuddled up with Kirara. Kirara's two enormous tails laid over Sango protecting her from the cold. Miroku crawled into one of Kagome's rolled up beds and lay his staff down as he went to sleep.

InuYasha was the only one left awake. Shippo was in Kagome's lap, snoring slightly. InuYasha closed his eyes hoping sleep would come, it didn't. Opening his eyes he might as well be watch.

InuYasha patted Kagome's soft hair slightly and laid his chin on her head. He knew if Kagome were awake she would probably say "osuwari" until his back broke. As he moved his hand to his lap he stiffened. His claws were longer then he had ever seen them. For a second there was nothing to say, what was happening to him? He gripped Tessaiga tightly hoping the sword would bring him the same comfort. Instead it brought fear. Fear, from his otou's fang meant only one thing, this was an unseen enemy that even his otou feared.


	4. Scent

**Chapter Four: Scent**

Sesshomaru stood on the small hill staring into the direction of the wind. The scent being carried into the wisps, he had smelled before on his hanyou otouto InuYasha. Sesshomaru felt his otou's fang, Tensegia, jerk slightly beside him.

"Silence." Tensegia ignored the Lord of the Western Land's order. It shook even more vigorously. Jaken, his toad-youkai servant, walked up behind him followed by Ah-Un and the little human girl, Rin.

"My Lord, is it true Naraku has vanished once more?" Jaken asked his voice tight. Sesshomaru glared at Jaken. "Forgive me My Lord!" He cowered under Sesshomaru's tail.

"Want some flowers Sesshomaru-sama?" the young girl asked a wide smile on her small face. Sesshomaru's silent face said nothing but he bended down to take the bundle of flowers Rin had offered him.

"Thank you Rin."

"You're welcome Sesshomaru-sama! Anything for my Lord!" Rin skipped back over to the two-headed dragon, Ah-Un.

Sesshomaru nodded to the little girl and stood back up. His silver hair slightly moved in the weak wind. That scent. Sesshomaru had only smelled it once, and he hoped that he would not have to come across it once more. The reason was because of InuYasha, the secret he held from him would definitely break his otouto's spirit. Sesshomaru thought about the scent, it smelled like his otou mixed with something even more sinister.

Jaken looked at him confusion in his eyes. "My Lord, this is not about Naraku?" Sesshomaru felt Tensegia shake once more at his side. He was slightly getting irritated about the sword, but Sesshomaru knew better then to show any such emotion.

"It was a warning." Jaken stared at him in shock.

"Warning? You are more powerful then anything My Lord!" Sesshomaru looked past the hills. His otou had warned him about this, this curse that may inflict him. Or InuYasha for that matter, since he was the son of Inu no Taishou. To believe that hanyou shared his otou's blood sickened him, and yet this scent brought back that one memory of his otouto that made him feel weaker in emotion.

The scent was definite and there. Inu no Taishou died before exploiting what he was warning Sesshomaru about. This infuriated Sesshomaru. Scents always told him his appending enemy and yet it was his otouto and yet was not.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes Rin?"

"Your sword Sesshomaru-sama, is it suppose to do that?"

"Now you human girl! My Lord does not need to be questioned by the likes of you!" Jaken snapped.

"But Jaken-sama..."

"You heard me..."

"Enough Jaken."

Jaken jerked his body around and hung his head. "Sorry My Lord." The toad-youkai bowed his head and headed to join Rin. Sesshomaru became hesitant. A warning that his otou meant that whatever he had to face was no low-life youkai. It may be as powerful as himself or even otou-chan.

Tokijin, the sword he recently had forged would not prove to be powerful enough; he would have to endure the pain of Tessaiga's fuyouheki. As well as having one arm, Sesshomaru was counting odds against him.

"I Sesshomaru am not afraid of your curse otou-chan. This Sesshomaru will fight whatever the youkai may be, even if it is the hanyou InuYasha."


	5. Cursed

**Chapter Five: Cursed**

Miroku had woken up with his back sore. Stretching his arms he realized morning had not come. It was dark and everyone was asleep around the fire, except InuYasha. He was gone. Miroku bolted out of his bed grabbing his staff and roughly shook Kagome in order to wake her.

"Kagome where did InuYasha go?" To his horror Kagome did not wake. Then he heard her mumbling.

"No don't! Help me I'm being attacked by Algebra!" Miroku shook his head. The strange dreams that Kagome had could never be explained to him. Miroku turned to wake Sango, and then decided not to touch her unless he wanted his face to be stung once more.

"Guess I'm on my own." Miroku followed InuYasha's youki path. InuYasha's youki had intensified dramatically, and it worried Miroku that his hanyou friend had transformed in the middle of the night. Suddenly a twig snapped. Miroku looked up grabbing the sacred beads that sealed his kazaana.

"Who's there?" Miroku looked to his side sweat coming off his forehead. "InuYasha if that's you it's me, Miroku."

_**"Leave."**_

The voice in his head made Miroku trip and fall. Sweat came down his brow, that was not InuYasha's voice.

"Show yourself!" Miroku sucked in some air. His hand slowly pulling at the sacred beads around his kazaana. Miroku looked around him once more.

"You're the one who attacked Sango aren't you!?" Miroku hissed, his anger flashed as he pictured his Sango hurt the morning they found her.

_**"Leave or die."**_

Again it was in his head. Miroku shook his head with irritation. "Guess you can speak in one's mind." Miroku had not been more frightened by a single youkai in his life. This youkai surpassed Naraku's youki in extensive ways. Miroku stumbled back and retreated back to camp.

"WAKE UP!" Miroku yelled. "A youkai is at the edge of the camp!" Sango and Kagome sat upright. Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and Kagome went for her arrows. Kirara stood battle ready and Shippo jumped behind Kirara with his tail puffed out in fright.

"Where is InuYasha?" Kagome asked suddenly frightened.

"I don't know. I went looking for him and ran into the youkai that attacked Sango." Miroku stammered.

"Your not hurt are you houshi?" Sango looked at him.

"No but it mentally scared me to death."

"You're scared?" Shippo yelped. "I'm the only one who should be scared!"

Suddenly a hiss could be heard from the wood. Miroku stood in front of the group his kazaana hand aimed at the noise.

"Come any closer your fate is your own." Miroku snapped. His voice was unstable and yet firm. Two red eyes with violet pupils stared at them through the trees.

"InuYasha is that you!?" Kagome yelped. No reply. The eyes stared at them with no emotion. Miroku now had a dilemma. If it was InuYasha transformed he couldn't open his kazaana, but if not...

_**"Leave."**_

The voice imbedded into Miroku's head and he noticed the others had heard as well.

"Damn you! What is your business with us youkai!? Show yourself or I'll suck you into my kazaana!"

"It's not going to listen houshi! Duck!" Sango growled. "HIRAIKOTSU!" The Hiraikotsu's aim was true. It went through the trees slamming into the owner of the red eyes with a sickening crack. Flying back into Sango's hands the Hiraikotsu had blood on it meaning the youkai had been hit.

"Hurry after that youkai!" Kagome yelled as she ran leading them into the woods as morning began to rise. Kagome took an arrow out and placed it on her bow, aiming in front of her. "Show yourself! We know you're weakened!"

Miroku grasped his beads and scanned the terrain. The sun had risen which made it easier to see.

"Um Sango..." Shippo said. "That InuYasha's blood on your Hiraikotsu."

"What!?" Sango and Kagome said at the same time. "INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.

Miroku and the others followed Shippo with the use of his keen sense of smell took off after InuYasha's youki. Kagome and Sango, with Kirara on her shoulder, followed close behind though neither had put their tension aside.

Miroku moved through the woods following Shippo. "InuYasha!" he called, no reply.

"Yipe! I found him..." Miroku heard Shippo from up ahead yelp. He ran up behind the young youkai and gasped in shock.

InuYasha's broken body lay before them, a pool of blood forming underneath his unmoving body. His right arm was at a odd angle meaning it was broken and his eyes were closed. His breathing came out in short gasps and he moaned in pain.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. "Who did this to you!?" InuYasha growled.

"Stay away..." was all he could manage to say. Miroku wrapped his beads back around his arm and knelt by InuYasha. It had been Sango's Hiraikotsu. The bone had slammed into InuYasha's right arm and most likely snapped an artery which would explain the massive blood loss.

"InuYasha please stay with us, I'll go get my first aid kit." Kagome promised and kissed him on the head. She stood up and ran back to the campsite as fast as her legs could carry her.

Miroku and Sango were left with a crippled InuYasha. Sango looked at InuYasha's arm a grim expression on her face.

"Those eyes did belong to InuYasha." Sango choked. Tears started to fall from her eyes. "I hurt him!" Miroku flinched he took Sango's hand and put her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay Sango. Your acts were to defend your companions. None of us knew that was InuYasha." Miroku said calmly. He ran his hand through her hair and leaned over to comfort her.

"InuYasha is not waking up." Shippo squeaked. He sniffed InuYasha and cocked his head to the side, a slight tear falling down his small face.

Suddenly InuYasha's eyes snapped open their red core and violet pupils sneering right at Shippo. A hissing sound could be heard coming from his throat.

"YAY!" Shippo jumped up and ran behind Miroku and Sango. Kirara stood untransformed besides InuYasha. She purred and rubbed under the hanyou's chin trying to sooth him. InuYasha tried to raise his claws to scratch Kirara but he either had no strength left or he was stable minded.

Miroku's eyes widened in horror. InuYasha's claws were enormous, longer then he had ever seen on his hanyou friends hands. Sango noticed them too and gasped.

"Houshi, what is happening to him?" She pulled herself out of Miroku's arms and moved InuYasha's bangs slowly away from his face. His red eyes stared at them silently and his purple stripes leaked across his cheeks.

"InuYasha it is us. Kagome is coming she'll help with the wounds." Sango quivered. Shippo stood on her shoulder peering over. Miroku moved over to InuYasha's broken arm and moved his hand slowly over it to examine the damage.

Kagome came running back with her bag and immediately started to pull out bandages. "What are his injuries, Miroku?" Kagome asked fear and concern in her eyes.

"A broken arm, possible broken artery and I see a slight twist in his left ankle. Other then that he is...transformed." Miroku answered. Kagome's eyes widened as she glanced at InuYasha's face. A growl came from his throat.

"Get away...from me." InuYasha choked. They all flinched. InuYasha was still afraid he would hurt them even in this condition.

"InuYasha your injured there is no need to worry about our safety." Sango reassured him.

"Curse, I can't..." InuYasha closed his eyes and said no more.

"InuYasha!" Kagome took his head and placed it on her lap. "Please stay with me." Miroku motioned Sango over to his side.

"We need to set the bone..." Miroku started.

"What did he mean by a curse?" Kagome quivered. They all looked at one another, apparently there was more to InuYasha then meets the eye.


	6. Youkai

**Chapter Six: Youkai**

Kagome had been restless the last few days. InuYasha had healed enough to travel on Kirara's back, but he had stayed silent the entire time. His silent behavior had them all on the edge. Miroku tried numerous times to check on InuYasha's arm, but InuYasha just pushed him away. Kagome had tried to talk to him but he kept turning his face the other direction every time she tried.

Sango had cleaned her Hiraikotsu and had stayed well away from bringing up the night InuYasha was hurt by her weapon. Sango had kept the blame for hurting him but Miroku would not have it. He said that the youkai that attacked them was not InuYasha but a low-life youkai with similar eyes. Though, Kagome thought, it is starting to sound more logical that InuYasha had transformed that night.

Kagome walked further ahead from the group. Miroku had said a village was up ahead and they had decided to spend the night there instead of setting up another campsite. Kagome adjusted her bow and arrows that were around her shoulder. Sigh, I wished I had my bike instead of my aching shoulder Kagome thought. She had left her bike at the campsite they had been attacked at because of all the excitement, she had forgotten it. She sensed no youki and no Shikon no Tama shards, it was peaceful all around.

Kagome looked at InuYasha. He was sitting on Kirara's back with his bangs covering most of his face. She could barley make out the stripes on his cheeks, they had still not gone away. His hands were in his sleeves of his fire rat and his fangs were visible from were she stood. Kagome had a bad feeling he was stuck between his transformed state and his hanyou body.

Shippo jumped onto to her shoulder, yawning. Shippo had been avoiding InuYasha ever since he had healed. Sango was talking to Miroku about Naraku trying to twist the tension away from InuYasha's unusual behavior. Naraku, Kagome thought, I wish he was the only problem they had at the moment.

The village was rather larger then Kagome expected. Many villagers roamed the streets minding their own business. The group entered with Kirara back to her smaller self and InuYasha walking slowly behind Miroku and Sango.

"We should find a hotel." Kagome said. Miroku looked at her in confusion.

"Hotel?" he asked.

"A place to sleep Miroku."

"Oh."

They found a inn and Miroku walked up to the keeper and started to negotiate two rooms they would have for the night. Sango shook her head at something Miroku said and hit him upside the head with her Hiraikotsu. "You liar." she smirked.

InuYasha had not said a word. He was leaning against a wooden post with his bangs still covering most of his face. A few kids were playing not far from him, with a small ball. A young boy kicked the ball and it landed right at InuYasha's feet. The boy ran to get it when he stopped and stared at InuYasha.

"Are you a youkai?" the boy asked a hint of fear in his voice. Kagome hurried over hoping her interference would not result in unwanted attention. In InuYasha's current state she did not know what he would do.

"No he's with me." Kagome said smiling. She took InuYasha's fire rat and attempted to pull him in the other direction. He wouldn't budge. "InuYasha, come on. Miroku and Sango are getting our rooms." No reply. "InuYasha! I know you can hear me! Don't make me say it!"

_"Leave me."_

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin. Shippo's tail puffed out and his eyes grew twice the normal size. He ducked behind Kagome and hid himself in her shirt. If Kagome had not been so terrified of InuYasha's voice she would have corrected Shippo's behavior.

"InuYasha is your...throat sore?" She knew that was not the reason, though she hoped for it. She tried to look him in the eye but he put his head down further, obstructing any view of his face. "InuYasha look at me. What's going on?"

_"I don't know."_

Kagome flinched. She moved her hand to his face tracing the purple stripe that still trailed down his cheek. He flinched and turned further the other direction. Kagome leaned up and looked at him. "InuYasha?" Suddenly their eyes met. Two red eyes stared into her brown ones, his violet pupils trying not turn down. Kagome felt her stomach churn. They had entered a village with InuYasha transformed.

"Kagome, InuYasha, Shippo! We have our rooms." Kagome heard Sango call to them.

"InuYasha is that still...well...you?" she asked him. InuYasha didn't answer, he looked away from her.

_"Stay away from me."_

The boy with the ball had been watching the whole time. "He is a youkai! Run!" All the kids that had been playing started screaming and running the other direction. Many men from the villagers with pitchforks and blunt swords ran up to the children.

"Where is the youkai?" one man asked.

"That one!" The boy shouted. He pointed towards Kagome and InuYasha. Kagome grabbed InuYasha and pulled him with all her strength before things got ugly.

"InuYasha come on! We're making a scene!" InuYasha pushed her away, snarling. "Osuwari!" Kagome shouted. InuYasha slammed to the ground and laid still. "InuYasha...?" Kagome started when the villagers reached them.

"Are you a youkai?" one man sneered.

"No, I'm not a youkai!" Kagome shouted trying to make her small frame cover InuYasha's body. Miroku and Sango noticed the commotion and rushed over to help.

"Is there a problem villagers?" Miroku asked. The men blinked in surprise.

"You're a houshi! Why are you shielding a youkai from us!?" another angry villager shouted.

"There is only Shippo and Kirara that are youkai here." Sango said, "But they travel with us and are no threat to you."

"I'm talking about the youkai behind you." the men said. Sango gave Kagome a quick glance.

"Kagome is human miko, she is not a youkai." Sango said as Kagome stood up hoping her movements may draw attention away from InuYasha's unmoving body. The villagers seemed to relax a little when the boy pointed behind Kagome.

"He's the youkai! In the red!" the boy yelled. Kagome felt InuYasha stir behind her. She grabbed him hopping his transformed state had not taken his mind. Then she heard something that made her back turn to ice, it was slight but she swear she heard the sound of InuYasha, laughing.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked. InuYasha had slowly gotten to his feet. One clawed hand pinching his face with such force she was afraid he may hurt himself. "InuYasha we better leave." Kagome tried to push him away.

InuYasha jerked away from her, his face down and silent. Kagome could see the sweat coming off him.

Kagome felt her body scream at him, but her mouth stayed shut. InuYasha walked to one of the rooms at the inn and silently slipped in. Silence imbedded the air.

"Nothing more to see here." Miroku broke the silence. The villagers seemed hesitant.

"He's with us, he won't hurt anyone." Sango reassured them. Kirara hopped off Sango's shoulder and went into the room that InuYasha had been swallowed into.

Shippo poked his head out of Kagome's shirt shaking in fear. "What's happening to InuYasha?" his voice was slightly off.

"I don't know." Kagome answered back, InuYasha was really beginning to worry her.

**(-)___(-)**

Night had fallen and Miroku, Sango, and Kagome had one room to themselves. Kirara had been with InuYasha a while and then returned curling up in Sango's lap. Shippo had not left Kagome's shoulder.

"I see you're not joining InuYasha, houshi?" Sango asked. Miroku shook his head.

"It looks like he needs to be alone for awhile."

Kagome stood up. I have to talk to him, she thought. "I'll be back, I'll go speak with him."

Miroku nodded his head as Shippo jumped from her shoulder to Miroku's. "You may be the only person who he may listen to, Kagome." Miroku said as Kagome exited and set over to InuYasha.


	7. Marked

**Chapter Seven: Marked**

InuYasha liked the darkness. He wanted the feeling of being alone. No one was here, or so he wanted to believe. InuYasha had no idea what was happening or why. The only clue was that voice and his damned youkai blood keeping him in his transformed state. InuYasha closed his burning red eyes. The feeling of his own body was slowly fading as more youkai features leaked through.

Taking his fire rat off his chest he examined the long black stripes that wrapped disgustingly around his arms. He found them last night when he went to bath.

InuYasha's claws had grown to extensive lengths; on top of that, he could smell the powerful poison that was leaking off of them. It was stronger then his onii, Sesshomaru's poison that he had fallen numerous times too.

_"What's happening to me?"_

His own voice scared him. It was not his voice, this youkai power was not his, and he was starting to feel that his own body didn't belong to him anymore. InuYasha shivered. The encounter with the villagers almost made him go on another bloody rampage. The urge to kill had been so overwhelming that if Kagome had not been there...he didn't want to think about it.

"InuYasha?"

Kagome's scent slammed into his nose as her slim figure came through the flap in the doorway. Kagome entered and stood in the far end of the room looking in every direction to spot him. She couldn't see him; it was to dark for her human eyes to pick him out.

"InuYasha are you here?" Kagome whispered. InuYasha didn't want to scare her by speaking, but if he stayed silent she may just run into him in the dark.

_"Over here."_

Kagome jumped her eyes wide as she stared into his eyes.

"You scared me." she huffed. InuYasha said nothing. She walked over and sat beside him. "You can tell me anything you know."

_"I know."_

Kagome placed her hand on his and rubbed it. "I just want to understand."

_"So do I."_

Kagome sighed and leaned her head against his bare shoulder. She gasped as her eyes found the dark stripes on his arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."

_"Do you love me Kagome?"_

InuYasha tried to stop himself from saying it, but it finally felt like someone had pulled the cork in his head, out. Kagome turned her head and looked at him. She smiled and rubbed his cheek, following the pattern of his stripe.

"Yes InuYasha, I do." She leaned up to kiss his cheek when InuYasha turned his head and her lips met his.

Time stood still as InuYasha felt his grown fangs get in the way of her sweet lips. His mind was building stem as what he should do, feel, or even say.

Kagome pulled away, her face red. "Sorry InuYasha I didn't mean..."

_"It's fine."_

Kagome sighed and looked him deeply in the eye. "I love you for who you are InuYasha, not for what you are."

_"Kagome..."_

"I don't care if you're a hanyou, youkai, or even human. I love YOU. I don't care what others say about you being a hanyou, it is you I have always felt connected to." Kagome sighed. Silent tears fell down her face, InuYasha flinched.

_"Why are you crying?"_

"I just don't know what's happening to you and it scares me."

_"But you said you would love me as a youkai."_

"You InuYasha, not anything else."

InuYasha now understood. She didn't want him to lose his mind to the power of his youkai blood.

_**"Mark."**_

InuYasha snapped up. That damn voice in his head had spoken once more.

"What's wrong?"

_"Nothing."_

"InuYasha...please tell me. You're scaring me."

InuYasha looked at her. Kagome looked suddenly so fragile and delicate, InuYasha felt his stomach churn, something was wrong.

_"Leave...please."_

"InuYasha...?"

_"LEAVE! Before I..."_

Suddenly felt his own body being pulled away from him and put into a blackness that trapped his soul.

_**"You don't understand, I'll show you how to mark your mate."**_

Mate?! "No run Kagome!" InuYasha felt his own voice fade into the darkness that surrounded him. He felt his body move with out justifying its action, he was no longer controlling his body.

Seeing through trapped eyes he saw Kagome look at him her face suddenly fell. "InuYasha why are you smiling like that?"

He felt his face pull itself into a tight sneer. He was laughing. "RUN!" InuYasha screamed.

_**"She can't hear you InuYasha."**_

InuYasha watched in horror from his own eyes as his dangerous claws wrapped around her arms.

"InuYasha what are you doing?! Stop!" Kagome screamed.

_**"Mate. Mine." **_

His own voice said. Opening his mouth he felt his own large fangs plunge into Kagome's tender neck. Kagome screamed in pain but it was cut short by gurgling that came from her throat.

"STOP!" InuYasha screamed as he tried to regain control over his own body. "Fuck you! I said stop!"

Whoever was controlling had no intention of stopping. InuYasha felt his fangs sink further into Kagome's neck as his body pressed against hers. She could no longer say "osuwari" otherwise his body would crush hers.

Kagome punched and kicked at him, but to no avail. His body was like armor and Kagome's useless struggle was no match for him.

"Leave her the fuck alone!" InuYasha yelled, cursed, and screamed. His voice lost to the darkness that surrounded him.

_**"Break InuYasha. She will hate you now. You will break."**_

"Who the hell are you!? Let her go!"

_**"Inuhidoi." **_

InuYasha felt his senses rush back to him in waves. His body belonged to him once more. InuYasha ripped his fangs from Kagome and released her. Kagome's blood watered in his mouth and he felt sick.

_"Kagome I..."_

Kagome looked at him fright and pain came off of her in waves. She got up and ran, stumbling half the way.

What had he done?


	8. Companionship

**Chapter Eight: Companionship**

Sango stared at Miroku as he pulled himself into the rolled up bed that Kagome always brought.

"Why did I get stuck with you?" Sango asked.

"Now, now my dear Sango there is no need to be harsh." Miroku smiled.

"Don't worry Sango, I'll watch him." Shippo said. He crossed his arms and stood in-between Miroku's bed and hers. Kirara purred and curled in Sango's lap. She moved her hand across Kirara's soft back, enjoying the warmth she gave. It was rather cold.

"Something wrong Sango?"

"I'm worried about Kagome. She went to see InuYasha...alone."

"InuYasha would not hurt Kagome, you know that." Miroku reinsured her.

"InuYasha is transformed, isn't he?" Shippo asked his voice dipped in fear.

"I don't think this is the same." Miroku said. "The few previous times he loses his mind and kills whoever is in his way. Though he was standing in a village and did not raise a claw to anyone."

"You should have heard his voice, it was the same as the youkai who attacked us at our camp." Shippo pointed out.

"His voice?" Sango asked. "Imitate for me Shippo."

Shippo looked down and seemed to not come to terms with the request. He closed his eyes. "_Le_av_e"_

"Close enough." Sango said. It was the same voice, not only at the camp but the night she had been attacked as well. "InuYasha was the one who attacked me and us at the camp that night, wasn't it?"

Miroku shook his head. "No, he couldn't have attacked you Sango. Remember he was human the night you were attacked."

"I know but it was still him."

"Sango, he was human. There is no way he could have inflicted poison in your body in his human form."

"But it was HIM."

"Sango...it couldn't have been."

Suddenly Kagome's scream pierced the night. It was cut abruptly short, and silence filled the room once more. Sango got up fast, her Hiraikotsu on her shoulder, and with Kirara raced towards Kagome's scream.

Miroku got up and followed her, his staff in his hands and the sacred beads hung loose around his wrist, ready to open the kazaana.

Sango saw Kagome stumble out of InuYasha's room, blood leaking off her neck.

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted.

Kagome didn't stop running, she must have been to scared to stop. She ran right into Sango, crying.

"Kagome...did InuYasha do this!?" Sango yelled. Now InuYasha's youkai blood had finally taken over his mind.

Miroku went to the entrance of InuYasha's room. "InuYasha?" he called.

_"GET AWAY!"_

InuYasha's sickening voice filled the air. Miroku jumped back. He was obviously not sure of InuYasha's condition.

"InuYasha..." Sango heard the young miko moan. Kagome was in sever pain. Sango dropped her Hiraikotsu and turned to Kirara.

"Kirara take Kagome to someone who can help her with her wounds. I have to help houshi with InuYasha." she told the youkai cat. Kirara gestured towards her and transformed into her larger self. "Shippo go with Kagome." Shippo nodded and hopped onto Kirara, and with Kagome on her back, she flew off.

"Sango! Look out!" Miroku's voice yelled. Sango instinctively ducked. Four red poisonous strands flew over her head. She rolled over and grabbed Hiraikotsu, blocking the claws as they flew at her again.

"Urg. Damn it!" The poison was going right through her Hiraikotsu. Suddenly, just as they had appeared, the retreated back through the door frame. Miroku's staff was smoking, indicating he had been attacked as well.

"You alright houshi?" Sango asked.

"Yes, did the poison touch you?"

"No, but it scarred my Hiraikotsu."

Sango ran into the room with Miroku right behind her. InuYasha was on the floor, his red eyes narrowed in fury. Both of his hands were pressed against each side of his head with his claws glowing bright red.

_"Get the hell out of my head!"_

Sango, with her Hiraikotsu, slammed the bone into InuYasha's body, pinning him. "Houshi! Help me!"

Miroku moved quickly, he placed his staff on InuYasha's forehead, stopping his head from thrashing side to side.

"InuYasha snap out of it! It is us, Miroku and Sango!" he shouted.

_"Get away from me!"_

Sango saw what had caused Kagome's wound. InuYasha's fangs were soaked in blood, meaning he had bit her. Sango strained her Hiraikotsu to hold InuYasha's flailing body underneath.

_"Run, stay away from me!"_

InuYasha was trying to warn them. Sango shook her head.

"InuYasha were here to help. We're not leaving."

InuYasha closed his eyes, his breathing was starting to return to normal. He tried to take a deep breath then choked. Sango had her full weight on him, cutting his air supply. Sango removed her knee and lightened the pressure from Hiraikotsu on InuYasha's chest.

Miroku removed his staff and placed his hand on InuYasha's forehead. "He's used way to much energy to restrain his youkai blood, he's passed out." Sango looked at Miroku and then back to InuYasha. Sango was having some trouble seeing InuYasha as a simple hanyou now. His arms had marks of youkai and his red eyes and stripes on his face almost seemed permanent. InuYasha had also grown in height and his claws extended to such extreme lengths that it would appear that they would belong to a much bigger youkai.

"Houshi...I think he is turning into a youkai."

"I believe you're right Sango." Miroku got up and took Tessaiga and put the hilt into InuYasha's hand. "Maybe that will help." Miroku reassured.

InuYasha opened his eyes. He blinked and looked at Sango.

_"Kill me."_

"InuYasha don't say that!" Sango gasped.

_"She hates me, Kagome does..."_

Miroku shook his head. "No InuYasha, Kagome does not hate you. The wound that was inflicted on her was not your doing."

_"It was my fangs."_

"InuYasha, someone is helping Kagome right now, well leave in the morning to straighten everything out." Sango reassured him. Suddenly InuYasha sat up, his back was extremely red, his skin was raw and some small scratches had shed some blood.

"Have you been scratching your back InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

_"Yea."_

Sango raised her hand to help InuYasha, but he pushed her away. He leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths.

_"I could have killed both of you."_

"We know InuYasha, but that is what companions are for. We will stick up for you and never leave your side." Sango said.

"InuYasha, do you know what is causing this?" Miroku asked. InuYasha snapped up and glared at Miroku.

_"Don't...ask."_

Sango held her Hiraikotsu in front of her, afraid InuYasha may lose control once more, but he restrained himself.

Miroku put his hand on InuYasha's shoulder. "Come, we can all stay in one room for tonight."

As Sango followed Miroku and a weak InuYasha, Sango hoped that Kirara and Shippo had gotten Kagome help for her wounds. "Protect her Shippo, I'm counting on you."


	9. Flashback

**Chapter Nine: Flashback**

Sesshomaru walked with grace across the fields that followed the road in which his otouto had taken. InuYasha's scent had drastically changed from that of a hanyou, to a youkai that matched even the power of a god.

"Ridiculous." Sesshomaru said. InuYasha could never become a youkai yet alone a god. Jaken was right behind him holding Ah-Un's reins with young Rin on its back.

"Why are we following that filthy hanyou's scent, my Lord?" Sesshomaru did not answer his servant. Rin jumped off Ah-Un's back and ran into a field of flowers. Sesshomaru heard Jaken snort.

"Foolish girl."

Sesshomaru began to think about the time when his otou had a chance to talk to him. It was when he was old as InuYasha is now.

**(-)___(-)**

Inu no Taishou walked through the woods with a young Sesshomaru at his heels.

"Otou-sama?" Sesshomaru asked. "Where are we going?"

"Be patient young son, in time I will explain" The Great Inu Youkai answered him. Inu no Taishou stopped under a tree that was larger then most that surrounded them. Sesshomaru had never been to this part of his otou's land before, and yet he knew he wasn't here to talk about inheriting the great Western Lands.

Sesshomaru stood there watching his otou as the rays of the sun beamed down on Inu no Taishou's armor. "Sesshomaru."

"Yes otou-sama?"

"Have you heard a voice of someone besides yourself?"

"What do you mean otou-sama?"

Inu no Taishou sighed and removed the fang Tessaiga from its sheath. The transformation of the Tessaiga always had amazed Sesshomaru. "Tessaiga has slain many enemies and though one still haunts me."

"Otou-sama?"

"He is of great power, and almost left me to the next world."

"I don't understand otou-sama, could you explain who 'he' is?"

"I don't expect to young son." Inu no Taishou said. Sesshomaru looked at the great fang, Tessaiga, that was in front of him. No matter what great power his otou's other sword wielded, Sesshomaru had made it clear that Tessaiga would belong to him once Inu no Taishou passed it on.

"It is the only thing that will stop him, stop the curse, Tessaiga."

"Curse, otou-sama?"

"Do you think you are safe young Sesshomaru? As a youkai of great power, threats to you will never fade."

"What is the curse otou-sama?"

"You are not old enough to know, my son."

**(-)___(-)**

"My Lord?" Jaken's voice interrupted Sesshomaru's thoughts. "If you don't mind, I think someone else is following InuYasha as well."

Sesshomaru snapped his nose to the air. There was in fact another scent that had followed the same path. It was that wolf youkai, Kouga. What was he doing following his otouto?

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin stood in front of him smiling, a different bundle of flowers in her hand. "Want some more?"

Sesshomaru sighed in his head. "Thank you Rin."

Rin giggled happily and skipped away, chirping at some birds as they flew overhead. She looked like InuYasha's miko that his otouto dragged around. Rin had opened Sesshomaru's heart a little; though he would never admit to anyone, he had taken a like in the young girl.

Tensegia moved slightly next to him. It knew the scent that was coming off InuYasha. It was like his otou was warning him.

Rin's scream broke his thoughts and he hurried to the young girl's side. She was standing in a small clearing that had dried blood on the ground. It was only the blood that had scared her. But Sesshomaru knew who's blood it was, InuYasha's.

"You were attacked hanyou?" Sesshomaru knelt down to examine the extent of the blood that his otouto had lost. InuYasha was only a hanyou and the extent of his injuries would have him weak for several days.

Sesshomaru growled. He was moving to slow. InuYasha would have healed by now; the blood looked about two weeks old.

"Jaken."

"Yes my Lord?"

"Stay with Rin and Ah-Un, I will proceed alone from here."

"But my Lord!"

"That is final." Sesshomaru said.

Jaken bowed his head. "Yes, my Lord."

Rin looked up at him. "Sesshomaru-sama will be gone for a while?"

"Yes Rin, stay along with Jaken and Ah-Un."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama!" and with that the girl went over to the two-headed dragon and climbed on to its back. "Come on Jaken-sama!" Jaken muttered angrily and trotted over to Rin and Ah-Un. They both started towards the other direction, away from any appending danger.

Sesshomaru could now move at his pace. I'm coming for you InuYasha, you and this curse.


	10. Dream

**Chapter Ten: Dream**

Miroku took out Kagome's first aid kit and began to rummage through it to find what Kagome had described.

"It's a white tube with green leaves on it." Kagome told him again. "It's anti-itch cream."

Sango sat across from Miroku wrapping bandages around InuYasha's arms hiding the marks of youkai. Kirara sat silently beside her and Shippo remained on Kagome's shoulder.

InuYasha was on his stomach, his chest bare and his head on Kagome's lap. His eyes were closed and his breathing was harsh and deep.

Kagome had a large bandage around her neck, she had also taken some medication that she had brought from her time. Miroku now wished those little white tablets could cure InuYasha of this nightmare.

Kagome moved InuYasha's bangs and wiped his forehead with her hand to clear away the sweat. She moved her hand to rub one of his dog ears and Miroku heard InuYasha sigh. InuYasha opened his eyes and looked at Kagome.

_"Kagome..."_

"Shhh...Don't talk, just rest." She put her hand in his hair and slowly moved across his head. She seemed to still think InuYasha was back to his old self.

"InuYasha, are you in control now?" Sango asked.

_"Yea, I think so."_

Miroku took out the small tube and opened the lid. He squeezed it and a whole bunch of white liquid came out.

"Don't squeeze to hard Miroku."

"Sorry Kagome."

Miroku put some of the liquid on InuYasha's back and started to rub it in. InuYasha looked at him.

_"What are you doing?"_

"I'm putting some...uhhh..." Miroku looked at the bottle. "Anti-itch cream?" Miroku looked at Kagome and she nodded her head. She suddenly shot her hand to her neck winching in pain.

"Are you okay Kagome!?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, I'm fine Shippo."

InuYasha moved one of his arms and took Kagome's hand in his. Miroku almost fell over. InuYasha's hand was enormous to Kagome's and her hand disappeared inside his palm.

_"Kagome I'm sorry."_

"There is nothing to be sorry about InuYasha." Kagome tried to reassure him.

_"No it was me."_

"NO IT WASN'T INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. She burst into tears and fell on InuYasha's head. "It wasn't you!" she sobbed.

Sango rushed over to help and held Kagome's shoulder. Miroku saw InuYasha's face turn grim and he tried to move away.

"No stay there InuYasha." Miroku put his hand up to stop him. InuYasha looked at him, if InuYasha could have cried with those eyes he would have done so then.

_"Give me Tessaiga."_

Miroku sighed and stood up. "Okay as long as you stay there." InuYasha made no reply. Miroku crossed the room and took the sword from it's resting place. He felt it jerk heavily in his arms, Tessaiga was on the edge. It seemed to know about InuYasha's transformation.

Miroku headed back over to the others. InuYasha's head still lay in Kagome's lap with her hand silently stroking his hair. She whispered something in his ear, and his dog ear flinched. Kagome smiled and rubbed his ear.

Miroku seemed to be taken by surprised. He knew that feeling. InuYasha and Kagome had been denying their feelings for the longest time. It was the first they really had expressed these feelings that slipped passed their own denial. Sighing, he know wished Sango would feel the same way, maybe being a hentai was not the way to go.

"Here InuYasha." Miroku held out Tessaiga and InuYasha took it gladly. It shook violently for a second and then remained still. InuYasha looked at the sword then at them.

_"It hates him."_

Kagome looked confused. "Hates who?"

_"Never mind."_

Miroku looked at Sango who shrugged. "It seems that there is more then meets the eye here" she said. InuYasha growled and tightened his grip on Tessaiga. He remained in Kagome's lap but he shut eyes and stayed silent. Kagome looked down at him and stroked his cheek where his stripes were.

"InuYasha you didn't hurt me. When you told me to leave, it was like you suddenly just went away." Miroku saw InuYasha flinch, Kagome had gotten some clue on what had happened between InuYasha and herself.

Miroku sighed and lay back in his bed. "We should all get some sleep; it's been a long night."

Sango stood up and went to her bed with Kirara curling up under her chin as she fell asleep. InuYasha and Kagome stayed in the center of the room in the position they had been in. InuYasha had opened his eyes again, and their red core piercing the darkness. Shippo had gotten off of Kagome's shoulder and climbed onto Miroku's head. Miroku snorted in annoyance but he left the young youkai in that position. He was restless, and sleep quickly came over him.

**(-)___(-)**

**"Houshi Miroku."**

Miroku opened his eyes to find himself in a mist. "What...?"

**"Save my Son."**

Miroku sat upright. "Who's there?" He reached for his staff to find it not there.

**"Tessaiga Inu Soul."**

"Show yourself!" Miroku snapped. Suddenly Miroku could see a outline figure with magnificent armor and with long silver hair tied in a ponytail.

The figure started to disappear. "Wait!" Miroku shouted but the figure paided no attention, and disappeared into the mist.

**(-)___(-)**

Miroku opened his eyes and sat upright, sweat coming off his forehead. His staff lay next to him, and the mist had disappeared. It had only been a dream. InuYasha's eyes were still open yet so far.

"InuYasha?"

No response. Miroku lay back down to him to find Shippo snoring in his face. He thought of the dream that he had had, the figure had said something about Tessaiga, but what? "I wish Myoga-chan was here, he may know what's going on."


	11. Challenge

**Chapter Eleven: Challenge**

Kagome knew leaving the village the next morning was the best thing to do. Her neck still ached and she wished the medication she had taken the other night was still in her backpack. Kagome had run out last night and her neck had become stiff. InuYasha was walking a good distance ahead of them, both of his hands still on Tessaiga.

"Kagome how is your neck?" Sango asked.

"It's better. I'll live." Sango sighed and looked at Miroku. He looked distant, like he was deep in thought.

"Is it just me or is houshi acting just like InuYasha?" Sango asked.

Kagome laughed which sent pain shooting up her neck. She winched and sighed. "I don't think he is turning into a youkai though."

"I know that."

Shippo had slumped onto Kagome's shoulder moaning. "Sigh...Shippo what am I going to do with you?"

Shippo sat upright and looked at her. "Do you love InuYasha?" he asked. Kagome felt her face suddenly turn very hot.

"Kagome why is your face red?" Sango asked. Kirara suddenly puffed her tails out and hid behind Sango.

"Nothing." Kagome gritted her teeth.

"YAY!" Shippo jumped off her shoulder and onto Miroku's. Miroku looked at the young youkai in confusion.

"Is there a problem Shippo?" he asked. Shippo's tail had puffed out and his eyes wide.

"I think Kagome is acting scarier then InuYasha right now." the young fox youkai mumbled.

Suddenly Kagome stopped, two Shikon no Tama shards were coming towards them fast. Oh no, Kagome thought, the last thing she needed was Kouga getting involved in this mess.

"Is that Kouga?" Sango asked as a twister came rushing towards them. Suddenly Kouga was clutching both of Kagome's hands and stood over her.

"Hello my Kagome how have you been?" Kouga asked in his nicest voice.

"Fine Kouga...ummm...do you need something?"

"Well I was trying to find Naraku when I smelled mutt, so I decided to come and see you." Kouga yawned and turned his head. "Where the hell is mutt anyway?" Kagome gulped.

"He's in a bad mood, I would leave him alone for now" Sango said. Kouga frowned and looked at were InuYasha was standing.

InuYasha had stopped walking and his ears twitched in their direction, but he made no movement towards them. Kagome felt her shoulders give in a little.

"Kagome, what happened to your neck?!" the wolf leader shouted. Kagome felt her face turn a little white.

"We were attacked by a youkai and it bit me." Kagome lied. Kouga's face went red and he glared in InuYasha's direction.

"What the hell is your problem mutt!? You can't protect Kagome from youkai now!? How dare you!" Kagome felt her head hurt, this could really get ugly, she thought.

"Kouga!" Someone shouted and Kagome turned to see Ginta and Hakkaku huffing their way towards them.

"Fell behind again?" Miroku asked. They both nodded and gasped for breath.

"He's to fast." Ginta said. Hakkaku too out of breath to say anything, nodded in agreement.

"What took you guys so long?" Kouga snapped. "Well you better catch your breath because were leaving and were taking Kagome with us."

"Huh!?" Kagome said. "Kouga it's nothing...my neck."

"Kouga, listen to Kagome. I wouldn't try anything like that; InuYasha already is in ...unstable state." Sango said as she put her hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kirara mewed and purred under Kagome's chin.

"Well I..." Suddenly Kouga whipped around. InuYasha had been standing behind him, for Kami knows how long. A low hissing noise could be heard from his mouth.

"InuYasha it's okay! I'm not leaving!" Kagome ran and grabbed him by his fire rat. She looked at Kouga. "Please he really is in a bad mood."

Ginta and Hakkaku looked at one another. "Is it me or does InuYasha look taller?" Hakkaku asked.

"He also got a stronger scent." Kouga snapped. "Don't tell me Naraku did this to you."

InuYasha opened his mouth to speak, but Kagome pushed her weight against him. "Not a good idea." she whispered to him. InuYasha hissed but said nothing. InuYasha's bangs still blocked Kouga's view of seeing his true features.

Miroku sighed and stepped up between InuYasha and Kouga. "Do you know what happened to Naraku?" Miroku asked Kouga.

"I was following his scent when mutts actually...uh overpowered his." Kouga answered, he glared at InuYasha. InuYasha had started to scratch his back again with ferocity and determination.

"InuYasha stop that! I'll get you some more anti-itch cream." Kagome said. She reached for her backpack to remove her first aid kit when InuYasha shook his head.

_"Don't need it."_

Kouga must have jumped forty feet in the air when he heard InuYasha's voice. Ginta and Hakkaku screamed and hid behind Miroku and Sango.

"What the...shit mutt...what's with your voice?" Kouga stuttered. InuYasha didn't answer him and kept his face down.

Miroku looked grim and walked over and put his hand on InuYasha's shoulder. "Like I said, he's in a bad mood."

"I said that houshi." Sango snapped. Shippo stayed quiet, not saying much perched on Miroku's shoulder.

"Kouga, InuYasha is not himself, I wouldn't go picking a fight with him." the young fox youkai finally said. Kouga snorted.

"Mutt doesn't scare me one bit." Kouga snapped. Kagome sighed and walked over to InuYasha.

"Miroku, can I treat InuYasha's back?"

"Sure Kagome." Miroku went over to Sango, touching her rear, oh so slightly. SMACK! Miroku sighed and rubbed his cheek. "Sango you misunderstand me."

"Whatever hentai." Sango smirked.

"Idiot." Shippo said.

Kouga watched Kagome as she sat down with InuYasha. "Kagome, mutt can't protect you from youkai. Why are you treating him for his wounds?"

"I would do the same for you Kouga!" Kagome held her tongue, she didn't mean to yell at him. "Sorry Kouga, things I don't understand are driving me to the edge."

_"Like me?"_

Kagome jumped. She had not expected InuYasha to talk. He turned his head looked at her. Kagome gasped, InuYasha's face was not that of her hanyou she knew. His red eyes with their violet pupils, his stripes were each splitting making four of them on his cheeks. His fangs had stretched almost all the way down to his mid-chin. Kagome gulped, it was the first time by looking at him she felt afraid.

"InuYasha?" Kagome felt the hot tears sprinkle down her face. She burst into tears and fell into his lap. She felt one of his arms slowly be put on her back, trying to soothe her.

_"It's still me."_

"Still you?" Sango asked worriedly.

"Look what you did mutt! Your ugly face made Kagome cry!" Kouga snapped. Suddenly Kagome felt herself being thrown from InuYasha's lap and towards the ground. Faster then she had ever seen InuYasha move, he had grabbed Kouga by the throat and slammed the wolf's back into a nearby tree.

"Mutt get off me!" Kouga hissed. InuYasha's hiss was louder.

_**"Touch my mate again, you're dead."**_

Kagome could tell the voice had been altered. InuYasha was no longer himself. "Osuwari!" she cried. InuYasha's body slammed into the ground at Kouga's feet. Kouga's face was pure disgust.

"Did he just call you his mate!?" the wolf leader shouted. Kagome ignored him and knelt by InuYasha.

"InuYasha is that you?" InuYasha stirred and sat up rubbing his face. Sweat was coming down his forehead like he was mentally fighting, fighting to control his own body. Kagome hugged him and whispered, "I'm here."

Miroku took Kouga by the shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Ginta and Hakkaku leaned in to listen. Sango paid no attention to them and with Shippo and Kirara, she came to assist Kagome.

InuYasha had started scratching his back again, and moved farther away from the group. Kagome let a sigh of relief. She started to rummage through her first aid kit and pulled out the anti-itch cream.

"Sesshomaru?" Miroku said. Kagome and Sango's heads snapped in their direction.

"What about Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

"Kouga smelled him, Sesshomaru has been following us as well." Miroku answered. Kouga hissed in annoyance.

"Well it looks like I'm not the only one attracted to mutt's weird scent." Kouga sneered.

"This could get bad." Kagome looked at Kouga. "Kouga the only thing that could be worse then you fighting InuYasha...is Sesshomaru."


	12. Bumps

**Chapter Twelve: Bumps**

InuYasha coughed. Kagome always wanted to help him out of everything; it was starting to get irritating. Now he heard that his jackass onii is following him as well. He did not want Sesshomaru's attention now.

_"Ouch!"_

Kagome's 'treatment' was not pleasant. Kagome gave him a look. Kouga stood over her, his arms crossed. InuYasha sneered; Kouga had to be here seeing him in this state.

Sango and Miroku stood by Ginta and Hakkaku, they were deep in conversation.

"InuYasha hold still, I have to see your back." Kagome snapped. She patted his hand and tried, her tenth time, to remove his fire rat.

_"It's fine leave it."_

"InuYasha for Kami's sake! Can't I not look at it!?" Kagome sighed. Kagome looked at Kouga. "I see Naraku escaped your nose too."

"Maybe, unless he's possessed mutt, then I haven't been able to track him." Kouga muttered. InuYasha felt his temper rise again. He stood up staring down at the wolf youkai.

_"Shut up Kouga."_

"Mutt, I am not scared of you or your ugly face." InuYasha felt his mouth pull back and hiss.

"Osuwari!" He no longer saw Kouga, but the ground. Growling he looked at Kagome.

_"Stop that!"_

"No, how would I know if you and Kouga don't kill one another?" Kagome said.

Miroku walked over. "Is InuYasha's back okay, Kagome?"

Sango looked at Miroku and rolled her eyes. "As you can see houshi, Kagome did not even look at it!"

InuYasha sneered and turned his back on them. He knew that this Inuhidoi was the cause all of this. Suddenly Sesshomaru's scent slammed his nose, he was here.

InuYasha didn't think twice, he jumped away from Kagome and ran deep into the wood.

"InuYasha!" he heard Kagome's voice yell from behind him. He didn't stop, he was not going to let Sesshomaru see him.

Kouga turned towards his direction. "He's in a hurry." Suddenly Kouga snapped his face around, Sesshomaru was there.

Sesshomaru stood at the top of the path, his tail blowing in the breeze. His golden emotionless eyes stared down at them. "Where is InuYasha?"

Shippo jumped away and hid behind Kagome. The fox youkai had always been scared of Sesshomaru, no matter what anyone told him. Miroku looked up at the Youkai Lord.

"He left Sesshomaru." Miroku answered him.

"I was not talking to you houshi, I was talking to the miko." Kagome flinched.

"He's in a bad mood, I would not bother him." Kagome said. InuYasha heard every word. His dog ears flinched at every vibration, every sound. Sesshomaru most likely could smell him from here, and if so InuYasha planned to move deeper into the wood.

_"Fuck you Sesshomaru."_

Sesshomaru had no right to be here. InuYasha felt his own anger burn through his body causing the massive urge to itch his back again, a great temptation.

_**"Kill him."**_

_"Shut up!"_

InuYasha closed his mouth; he had not meant to say that out loud. Suddenly he saw Sesshomaru's eyes close to his own. Silence.

"As I thought." his onii said.

_"Get the hell away from me!"_

InuYasha hissed and retreated back to Kagome, hand on his Tessaiga. Sesshomaru made no sudden movements, he just stared. Kouga looked between them but said nothing. Miroku and Sango looked grim; they knew a fight would break out at any moment.

"Sesshomaru, please I was trying to avoid..." Kagome started.

"No need miko." Sesshomaru said calmly. InuYasha barred his fangs, not like they were already out.

_"Leave, now."_

"Otouto I will do no such thing."

_"Fuck you."_

InuYasha sneered and withdrew Tessaiga it fully transformed. The Kaza no Kizu wrapped around the fang, he was ready. Sesshomaru made no attempt to remove his Tokijin.

"Otouto you know why I'm here."

InuYasha snorted. Kagome tightened her grip on his shoulders, breathing in air sharply.

"Please don't fight InuYasha." she whispered.

Sango put her hand on Tessaiga and pushed it down slowly. "Maybe Sesshomaru just wants to talk, put Tessaiga away." Miroku moved with Shippo and put his hand on Kirara who had transformed into her larger self.

Sesshomaru looked at him. "You no longer smell like a hanyou." InuYasha flinched, transforming into his youkai form had triggered Sesshomaru's nose. Though the transformation still didn't seem to be stopping.

_"I know that jackass."_

"Then you know why I'm here."

_"Feh."_

InuYasha sheathed Tessaiga and sat back down to let Kagome treat his back, but he was ready if Sesshomaru made any move against him. Sesshomaru looked at him, his face blank of any emotion then he spoke awkwardly.

"It is what I feared; InuYasha has this 'curse'." InuYasha flinched, what curse?

_"What curse?"_

Sesshomaru stared at him. "I said nothing."

_"Yea you did, you said you fear I'm cursed."_

"This Sesshomaru fears nothing."

_"Whatever you lying..."_

"Mutt your onii said nothing." Kouga broke in. "You're hearing things." InuYasha wrinkled his brow in confusion. Didn't he just say...?

_**"Those were his thoughts."**_

_"Shut the hell up!"_

Kagome jumped back. "InuYasha I didn't say anything." Her voice quivered, InuYasha realized that he had turned his head to Kagome and yelled that.

_"I wasn't talking to you Kagome."_

"Then who were you talking to?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes burning into his.

_"Kouga." _InuYasha lied. Kouga snorted and gave him a evil look.

Kagome began to remove his fire rat with ease and started to lift his under shirt to put that weird white liquid on his back. He felt her hands go cold against his back and rub the liquid in. Suddenly Kagome gasped.

"Oh my..." Kagome said.

_"What?"_

InuYasha turned around to see what Kagome had been so startled about, but Kagome had no interest in letting him see. She grabbed his shoulders and jerked him around.

Miroku walked around and stood next to Kagome. "What's the matter Kagome?" he asked.

"This...something is wrong." Kagome shuttered. InuYasha snapped up, what the hell was going on?

InuYasha gave no warning to Kagome and swung around, almost snapping his neck. He couldn't see his back, not at the angle he was in. Though he could see Kagome's face as cleanly as reading a scroll. It was a face of true horror, of a fear of no understanding.

Miroku had the same look. Sango rushed over to see what the matter was, but InuYasha had had enough. He threw on his under shirt on, snarling.

_"If you won't tell me..."_

InuYasha saw Sesshomaru move quickly out of the corner of his eye, he moved just at the right time to miss his onii's poisonous whip. Sesshomaru glared at him.

_"You missed jackass."_

InuYasha snarled, he should have know better then to have trusted Sesshomaru. He reached for Tessaiga with ease when he felt a sudden pain come shooting from his hand.

_"Ugh!"_

InuYasha looked down; his hand smoked like it had been burned. It had been Tessaiga's fuyouheki. InuYasha felt his head spin, Tessaiga was rejecting him? No it couldn't be!

_**"Fool."**_

Sesshomaru had not moved since his first attack, he just stood there standing in silence.

"InuYasha are you okay?" Sango asked. InuYasha didn't respond, he felt his anger suddenly turn to Sesshomaru, he knew something. InuYasha could feel it.

_"Sesshomaru!"_

With his boosted speed he grabbed his onii by the collar and slammed his back to a nearby tree. Sesshomaru, for the first time, felt smaller then him. InuYasha could even smell the twitch of fear that leaked through Sesshomaru's youki.

_"You will tell me everything or I'll rip your throat out!"_

"InuYasha stop it!" he heard Kagome's voice yell, he ignored her. Sesshomaru's eyes had flicked from gold to red for a second then glared at him angrily.

"Get your hands off of me you hanyou filth."

_"I'll kill you if you don't tell me what's going on!"_

"Get off me hanyou, or you will feel this Sesshomaru's wrath."

_"You don't scare me you youkai filth."_

It was out of his mouth before he could stop himself. He heard Inuhidoi's laughter in his head.

_**"You're speaking more like me now."**_

_"SHUT UP!"_

InuYasha released Sesshomaru and grabbed his own head. Tessaiga snapped fast against him.

InuYasha felt Sesshomaru's breath on his face as his onii slammed his back into the ground. He could feel Sesshomaru's anger.

"Who is talking to you hanyou!?" Sesshomaru snarled in his ear.

_"I don't know!"_

"Sesshomaru, InuYasha stop it! Fighting will not solve anything!" Miroku's voice rang through the air.

Suddenly InuYasha felt his body fall away from him once more. "No! Get away from me Sesshomaru!" No matter how much he hated Sesshomaru, he could not bear his own claws taking the life of his onii. Sesshomaru, Kouga, and his companions were now at the mercy of Inuhidoi.


	13. Shaken

**Chapter Thirteen: Shaken**

Sesshomaru laid a top InuYasha. InuYasha's furious red eyes suddenly changed into something less ominous. A small sneer came across his face. Sesshomaru knew he was no longer looking at his otouto.

InuYasha's strength nearly doubled as Sesshomaru felt his entire body thrown off. He still landed gracefully on his feet but he felt a small trickle of blood run down his arm.

"InuYasha stop!" the miko ran over to InuYasha's rising figure.

"No Kagome, stay away from mutt! Something is wrong!" the wolf youkai shouted. He ran with great speed and snatched the miko in his arms and moved away from InuYasha. Even the wolf could smell the altered scent that now filled the air.

The houshi and the youkai exterminator ran over, and the wolf's pack ducked behind the trees. Sesshomaru didn't much care about InuYasha's companions, but InuYasha was no longer himself and Sesshomaru did not want to see his otouto's reaction upon hurting them.

Sesshomaru glided over quickly and grabbed the women first who in return swung her weapon at him thinking she had been attacked.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing!?" she yelled. The youkai cat on her shoulder suddenly transformed and pulled the exterminator out of his hand. The houshi stopped running and turned in their direction.

"Are you okay Sango?" he shouted.

"I'm fine!"

Sesshomaru landed right in front of InuYasha ready for his challenge. He was slightly taken back of how tall InuYasha had become. Sesshomaru did not have to look down at his otouto's eyes; he was looking at him at level.

_**"You're Sesshomaru aren't you? His first son."**_

Sesshomaru nearly jumped back. InuYasha was not speaking; the voice of his otouto was no longer present. Sesshomaru deepened his brow and stepped back and unsheathed his Tokijin. The miko in the wolf's arms gasped in horror.

"No don't!"

The houshi stood next to Sesshomaru and stared at InuYasha.

"Who are you and what have you done to InuYasha?" the houshi snarled. He had his staff raised. "I know InuYasha knows his own onii, don't play fool with me youkai."

"Whoever you are well fight for InuYasha!" the exterminator snapped from behind InuYasha. She was on her youkai cat, her massive weapon ready.

The miko screamed. "Don't hurt him Miroku and Sango! It's still InuYasha!" The miko wrenched herself out of the wolf's arms and rushed towards InuYasha, dumbfounded of the danger that stood before her.

_**"You humans don't interest me."**_

Suddenly Sesshomaru felt a presence of a strong poison aimed in his direction. Blocking it with Tokijin, he moved quickly to avoid all of InuYasha's claws. They all looked like his poison whip, yet it came out of all ten of his claws and glowed a blood red color.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru sneered. His otouto just smiled.

_**"Someone your filthy otou knew."**_

Sesshomaru felt blind anger take him. "How dare you insult our otou, you disgusting hanyou!" he charged at InuYasha, Tokijin raised. Sesshomaru swung aimed for InuYasha's bare chest, but to his surprise InuYasha's hand just caught the blade.

_**"Fool, do you think a pathetic youkai fang can harm me?"**_

InuYasha's hand twisted bending Tokijin with just his brute strength. Sesshomaru growled and jerked Tokijin away, but instead the sword came out of his hand and InuYasha threw it behind him. The exterminator ducked just as the blade went flying over her head and imbedded itself into a tree branch.

"InuYasha STOP!" the miko ran and slammed her body into InuYasha's. "Please stop!"

To Sesshomaru's surprise the miko leaned up and kissed his otouto on the mouth. InuYasha and stood there dumbfounded. Suddenly a tight sneer came across his face. The miko was going to regret that decision.

"InuYasha Osuwari!" The miko fell down next to InuYasha just as his otouto's face slammed into the dirt. She got up and looked down, tears coming down from her face. The miko turned to him.

"Please Sesshomaru, stop."

InuYasha stirred and slowly sat up; no quick movements meant InuYasha was back to himself. "InuYasha?" the miko asked.

_"GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

InuYasha ran and jumped into a nearby tree and sat on a sturdy branch near the top and curled into a ball. Sesshomaru knew that InuYasha was in a fragile mood. Sesshomaru turned and looked at Tokijin. Sesshomaru took the hilt and pulled it out; he felt anger burn through his head. Tokijin was no longer any use; it was bent nearly in half and made more of a sickle shape then that of a straight sword.

The exterminator looked at him, and sighed. "I'm sorry about Tokijin, Sesshomaru." She walked over to where the others stood, under the tree InuYasha had planted himself in.

"InuYasha?" the houshi called.

_"GO AWAY!"_

The houshi jumped back. The exterminator walked up and put her hand on the trunk.

"Were trying to help InuYasha." she called up to him.

InuYasha made no reply. The wolf sneered in Sesshomaru's direction. "Weren't you about to kill mutt or something? You were transforming when you two charged at one another."

The wolf's pack member, Ginta and Hakkaku, hid behind Kouga. "Kouga...I would think twice before fighting him." Hakkaku said. They both had been watching the whole fight behind the trees, hiding like cowards; Sesshomaru knew that the wolf had no true power himself. All he had were those Shikon no Tama shards in his legs giving him a boost in speed.

"My otouto and my affairs are none of your concern wolf." Sesshomaru walked over to were everyone was standing and glared up into the tree.

"InuYasha I'm begging you please come down. I know it's you, you didn't hurt anyone." the miko begged the hanyou. Small tears fell down her cheeks.

_"Get the hell away from me."_

Sesshomaru looked up to InuYasha, his red eyes glaring at them from his perch. InuYasha looked pale even though his stripes concealed most of his face.

"Get down here hanyou." Sesshomaru glared up at him.

InuYasha hissed and turned his back towards them. His back had a large patch on it that looked much darker then most of his skin. Sesshomaru felt his hand fall a little, this was not a normal transformation from his otouto. The miko burst into tears and fell into the wolf's armor. Kouga snarled and looked up at InuYasha.

"Mutt what the hell...your making Kagome cry!" Kouga looked back at his pack, who shook their heads in fear. The houshi moved his beads on his cursed hand and looked down at the ground. The fox youkai had dug himself into the exterminator's armor, only his tail was visible sticking out behind her head; it looked rather funny.

Sesshomaru glared back at InuYasha. "Come down here otouto."

_"Go away."_

It was the only response any of them were getting from InuYasha. The cat youkai, in her smaller form, jumped on to the closest branch, her red eyes pleading with InuYasha.

Sesshomaru turned to the miko. "Tell him down here." The miko looked at him, her hair mattered and wet from all the tears she had shed.

"No, Sesshomaru I will not." the miko shook her head. Sesshomaru growled, humans were of the up most annoying creatures. He could just slice the tree down with his claws but it wouldn't solve much. InuYasha would just hop to another tree.

Sesshomaru's eyes fell upon Tessaiga. Tokijin was no use any more; he would take Tessaiga when he got the chance. Sesshomaru felt Tensegia shake next to him.

"Silence." The houshi stared at him. He looked at Tensegia and then back at InuYasha.

"InuYasha there is something I have to tell you, I had a dream and it may be connected to your transformation."


	14. Denial

**Chapter Fourteen: Denial**

Sango stared at Miroku. InuYasha looked down at them, his red eyes now showing no emotion.

"Houshi, what dream?" Sango asked. Miroku turned to her.

"I'll say it when InuYasha gets down here, he needs to hear." Miroku said. Kagome looked at InuYasha, her eyes pleading.

"InuYasha, I love you please don't make me say it."

Sango saw Kouga flinch. The jealousy that had driven both InuYasha and Kouga over their heads for Kagome, had finally been won. Sango felt Kagome's words made such a impact on Kouga, Sango was afraid that the wolf would attack InuYasha at any moment, but he just hissed and turned his back.

InuYasha hissed and turned his face once more. Sango sensed Sesshomaru shuffle behind her.

"My patience is running thin hanyou."

_"Then go fuck yourself."_

"InuYasha he's trying to help, saying that is not going to solve anything." Sango snapped. She looked at Kirara who nodded her head and transformed into her larger self. Sango hopped upon her warm back and flew over the tree InuYasha had hid himself in.

InuYasha sank himself deeper into the leaves; he was trying to hide himself from view. Sango got off Kirara carefully and balanced her weight and Hiraikotsu's weight on the branch InuYasha was sitting on.

Sango knelled down on the branch and looked at InuYasha. She nearly fell off. The sight before her was not the hanyou friend she had been traveling with for so long.

InuYasha had his red eyes with their violet pupils staring at her into a pool of sadness. The stripes on his cheeks and split, leaving four black creases across his face. His fangs had stretched all the way down to his chin, making him look like a hungry youkai. Sango saw that he really had not eaten in weeks, she could barley make out the outlining of his ribs coming through his chest. On his chest is what scared Sango the most, marks of youkai, four of them, two coming from his waist and two coming from his shoulders. All four ended pointing directly at his heart. Two more wrapped around both of his arms, two for each wrapping all the way up to his wrist. The under shirt InuYasha had thrown on so hastily to cover his back, there was nothing left but a small white strand that looped around his left shoulder. His fire rat pants were no better, they had ripped at the ankles making it look like red rags a poor villager would wear. It was then Sango saw how big he was, he was twice her size, his enormous body covering most of the branch.

"Oh my..." Sango said. He was almost unrecognizable; the only thing that was really the same was his dog ears and his silver hair. Everything else was completely different. His claws were enormous and Sango knew they were dangerous. The poison that came from them was stronger then any other youkai poison she had ever encountered before. Even his feet had features that had never been there before, his toenails and grown bigger and almost seemed to be poisonous as well.

_"Go away."_

Sango looked at him then down at everyone else. Kagome had her hands on the trunk of the tree staring up with wide eyes. Miroku looked distant yet he was tapping his foot in impatience. Sesshomaru looked the same yet his feet remained still. Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku stood off to the side, Kouga's face with a scorn. Shippo was still in her neck tie, he had made it difficult for Sango not to laugh when his tail moved and tickled her neck.

Sango sat on the branch. "Would you rather Kagome up here?"

_"No. I want no one."_

Sango flinched.

_"The farther away you are the better."_

"InuYasha I know you must be confuse, but maybe if I can explain..." Miroku started.

_"I know what's happening to me Miroku."_

Miroku sagged his shoulders then he spun around to find Sesshomaru standing directly behind him.

"What is this dream, houshi?" Sesshomaru asked. Miroku sighed.

"InuYasha needs to hear as well."

_"I'm listing."_

"It's something to do with Tessaiga...I don't know if that helps."

Sango saw InuYasha nearly fall out of the tree. He grabbed the branch to support his tilting weight; he snarled and swung his head down at Miroku.

_"Since when did you even give a damn about me!?"_

Miroku snapped up, his face full of confusion, fear, and even anger. Kagome slightly touched Miroku on the shoulder and looked up at the hanyou.

"InuYasha, since when have we not cared?"

InuYasha didn't reply and turned his back to Sango. Sango saw how bad his back really was. It had stopped turning red from all the scratching and had turned to more of a purple color. Sango reached to support InuYasha, but he sneered and pushed her away. He might of not realized it but he pushed her too hard.

"InuYasha!" Sango cried. His push had sent her Hiraikotsu on her shoulder to become unstable, sending her balance off and she fell from the branch. Kirara was there to catch her, but Sango now felt her heart race through her chest.

InuYasha looked in the direction of the setting sun. The sun was making the sky turn into a sky of fire as it set down in the west. Sango leaned on Kirara's back and flew to the ground. Miroku rushed up to her.

"Are you okay my dear Sango?"

"Yes, houshi."

Sesshomaru looked up in the tree and growled. "Get down here hanyou, you're not hiding from me."

_"I'm not hiding."_

"Then remove yourself from the tree or I'll remove you."

_"Piss off."_

Kouga snorted. "Man those mutt's could go at it for hours." He took Kagome by the arm and with him, Ginta and Hakkaku followed. Kagome squirmed away and kept herself under the tree.

"Kagome, mutt is not coming down! He'll sit there tell he rots, come on it's getting dark." Kouga attempted to help Kagome move down from the tree, but she shrugged him off.

"I'm not leaving InuYasha." Kagome said, tears filling her eyes again.

Sango walked over and waved Kouga off. He snorted but he walked over to Miroku followed by his pack. Shippo had finally came out and jumped onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Kagome is everything okay with InuYasha now?" Shippo muttered. His voice was tight making him sound like he was making more noise then words.

Sango sighed and put her hand on the miko's shoulder.

"Kagome I...saw him." Kagome turned towards her, confusion filled her face.

"What do you mean Sango?"

"Well...he has changed in so many ways I..." Sango could not make herself continue.

"What?" Kagome gasped. She looked back up into the tree but by now it was to dark to see anything.

"He's not turning into a simple youkai; he's more powerful then that." Sango mumbled. Sesshomaru turned his head toward their direction, his golden eyes eyeing them as he listened in.

Shippo's tail puffed out when he saw Sesshomaru glaring at them. "Can someone make him go away?" Shippo quivered.

Kagome looked back up towards the tree. "Could Kirara take me up there?" Sango shook her head.

"Kagome, he doesn't want to hurt you. He..."

_"It won't be me hurting her."_

Kagome and Sango jumped. InuYasha's voice came from above, and Sango could just glimpse his red eyes. Sango gulped, the same eyes that were staring at her were the same eyes that had attacked her at Keade's village. And the voice, it had been the same voice that InuYasha spoke when he was in battle with Sesshomaru.

"InuYasha remember the moonless night I was attacked?" Sango called up to him.

_"Yea."_

"Do you remember anything that night? Do you remember what you were doing the night you were human?" Sango asked.

_"I was sleeping."_

Sango frowned, "Are you sure?"

Silence, InuYasha must have lied, he wasn't answering.

"InuYasha?" Kagome called. She stood up taller to the tree, her nails digging into the bark.

_"I was sleeping, he wasn't."_

Kagome and Sango looked at one another. Sesshomaru had the same confusion on his face, just not as deep. Shippo looked up into the darkened tree tops.

"What do you mean by 'he', otouto?" Sesshomaru sneered.

"InuYasha, why is this 'he' not sleeping the night I was attacked?" Sango asked puzzled.

_"I was human then became something I'm not. Answer your question?"_

Kagome looked at Sango in horror. "You attacked Sango!?"

_"No..."_

"Osuwari!" Kagome shouted.

For a second nothing happened, and then a pink glow brightened the sky and InuYasha fell about two feet away from Sesshomaru.

"Wish you had done that sooner miko." Sesshomaru mumbled.

Shippo yelled and ducked behind Sango. Miroku and Kouga rushed over when they heard the loud crash. Ginta and Hakkaku hid behind Kouga, scared of what InuYasha might do. InuYasha sat up and hissed.

_"Get away, all of you!"_

Sesshomaru slammed his elbow into InuYasha's back and forced him back into the dirt.

"You're not leaving my sight hanyou."

_**"Are you calling me a hanyou, Sesshomaru?"**_

Sango and the others reared back. Sesshomaru did not flinch and leaned in hissed in InuYasha's ear.

"Who are you?"

_**"Your fears Sesshomaru, your otou's fears, InuYasha's fear..."**_

Suddenly Sesshomaru was no longer on top but InuYasha had grabbed him by the throat and flipped him over.

_**"Since you are a descendent of Inu no Taishou I won't hesitate to kill you."**_

"Osuwari!" Kagome screamed. InuYasha's body didn't move, then slammed full force right into Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru hissed in anger.

"GET OFF ME YOU FILTHY HANYOU!" Sesshomaru yelled.

His eyes went completely red and threw InuYasha right into the tree, a sickened snap could be heard.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried.


	15. Inuhidoi

**Chapter Fifteen: Inuhidoi**

Miroku felt his face go white. He flinched when the sickening crack was heard coming from InuYasha's body.

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed. She fell down by his side in tears.

"Houshi, what is going on?" Sango turned to him.

Sesshomaru got up and glared down at InuYasha's body. Miroku bit his lip, the dream was fuzzy, it had not explained InuYasha's current state.

"InuYasha please be alright." Kagome rubbed his back. Suddenly InuYasha hissed and jerked away from her. Miroku stepped back in surprise, what had broken in InuYasha's body that had no effect on him?

_"Get away from me!"_

Sesshomaru snarled in InuYasha's face and grabbed him by his arm.

"You're not going anywhere hanyou."

Miroku looked at Sango whose attention had been drawn back to the Inu brothers. Miroku snapped his head towards Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, this is not going to..."

"Silence houshi, my otouto and my business is not your concern."

_"GET OFF ME!"_

InuYasha jerked his arm with such force; he threw Sesshomaru about a good ten feet away. Sesshomaru was taken by surprised but still maintained his landing on his feet. InuYasha stood up, his form towering over everyone else. Miroku gasped when he saw those marks of youkai on InuYasha's chest.

"InuYasha..." Miroku felt like something had cracked in his head. It was fear, it was not his fear it was like it just had appeared. Miroku did not want to hurt his hanyou friend, but he felt like InuYasha was going to lose his mind any minute.

"Urg!" Miroku felt his fear pour out into his actions as he grasped his staff tightly. Miroku bit his lip, knowing Kagome would not forgive him after this. Miroku swung his staff full force into the back of InuYasha's head. InuYasha jerked then slumped to the ground.

"HOUSHI!" Miroku heard Sango yell. "What the hell are you doing?!" Kagome looked at him in horror, and shoved him away from InuYasha.

"Miroku don't! It's InuYasha!" she cried.

"He was about to lose..." Miroku started.

Sango grabbed his staff and pulled him back, she got right into his face. "Houshi, what has gotten into you!?" Sango snapped.

Sesshomaru stared at him; his eyes were saying he wanted answers. Kouga came up from behind Kagome and InuYasha on the ground, followed by Ginta and Hakkaku, and looked down.

"He's out." Kouga said. Kouga looked at Kagome as she knelt by InuYasha's side, she lay on his head crying.

"What's happening to him!?" she sobbed. InuYasha did not move. Kagome put her chin on InuYasha's head and stroked his hair. "Please don't leave me."

"He was about to..." Miroku started, but Sango cut him off.

"What were thinking houshi!? That was InuYasha!" she growled and pushed him away. Never had Miroku seen her so angry at him.

"He was about to attack us Sango! I had no other choice!" Miroku yelled. He knew something had spiked in InuYasha's youki but he did not know what, and it sent him into a protection mode.

"What did you sense houshi?" Sesshomaru asked. Miroku lowered his staff, Sesshomaru staring emotionless at him, Sango glaring at him, Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she cuddled InuYasha's head in her arms.

"You know what's happening to mutt then?" Kouga asked. Ginta knelt by Kagome and held her arm steady. Hakkaku looked down at InuYasha, puzzlement filled his eyes.

"This is not a normal transformation for him." Shippo quivered. The young fox youkai came on InuYasha's back and looked down. "What's...happening to his back?"

Miroku jerked in realization of what Shippo had just said. He saw a purple color that seemed to be taking InuYasha's back over. That only meant one thing, InuYasha was transforming into _something, _but Miroku did not know what.

"I think something has possessed him." Miroku said. Everyone looked at him.

"What has possessed him, houshi?" Sango said, a tight hiss could be heard from her mouth.

"A rather large youkai it would seem, I don't know how powerful a youkai were talking about here." Miroku shook his head. Sesshomaru walked up to InuYasha and Kagome and looked down at the miko and pushed her out of his way. Kouga hissed but made no moves towards Sesshomaru.

"I do not believe this is a low life-youkai, houshi." Sesshomaru said. He grabbed InuYasha by the hair and held him up. InuYasha's eyes suddenly snapped open, they stared angrily at Sesshomaru. InuYasha moaned in pain and made a weak attempt to pull away from Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru don't hurt him!" Kagome gasped. She pushed at the Youkai Lord's grasp on InuYasha and Sesshomaru dropped the hanyou.

_"Don't...get away."_

"Whoever this is otouto, this Sesshomaru is not afraid to face." Sesshomaru glared. InuYasha made no reply; he rolled over on his stomach and slowly sat up, Kagome rushed back to his side. InuYasha reached behind him and started to scratch his already purple back, again.

"InuYasha please..." Kagome started.

_"Get away from me!"_

Miroku fell in place behind Sango hoping he would not have to feel InuYasha's wrath. Sango turned and glared at him.

"Don't hide behind me houshi, you don't have any excuse of what you did." she snapped. Miroku felt anger burn through him.

"Sango you don't understand! If my youki senses had been correct InuYasha could have killed us all in an instant!" Miroku glared at her. Usually Sango never made him angry, but she was denying his protection over her, it made Miroku boil in the thought.

Kagome squeaked and was pushed back. InuYasha was slowly backing away from them, and Sesshomaru was steadily advancing on the hanyou.

"Give me Tessaiga otouto." Sesshomaru said.

_"No, it's mine."_

"You can't wield it can you?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

_"I can! Inuhidoi can't!"_

Sesshomaru froze. Miroku looked InuYasha in the eye and Sango dropped her Hiraikotsu a little. Who was Inuhidoi?

"Who the hell are you talking about mutt?" Kouga asked. InuYasha suddenly seized his own head and slammed his back into a tree.

_"Fuck you!"_

InuYasha whirled around slamming his head full force into the trunk. Miroku could hear InuYasha's skull crack against the bark.

"INUYASHA STOP IT!" Kagome screamed. She raced to his side but his claws came shooting out, creating a poisonous fuyouheki between him and Kagome.

_"If you want to live, STAY AWAY FROM ME!"_

And InuYasha was gone, disappeared into the wood. Silence filled them as they stood on the path. Sesshomaru walked up and glared where InuYasha had been last.

"Stupid hanyou."

Kagome fell to her knees, sobbing. Kouga ran up beside her and took her in his arms. She sobbed in his armor, she could not even look at anyone.

Sango turned to him. "Should we follow him houshi?" she asked. Miroku looked down at the ground.

"I don't know." Miroku answered. He thought of the dream he had, Tessaiga. Sesshomaru asked for it before InuYasha had disappeared. "Sesshomaru, why did you ask for Tessaiga?"

Sesshomaru glared at him. "Tokijin."

"Oh." So it wasn't based on his dream. Sesshomaru's Tokijin had been bent during the battle with InuYasha. Kirara came up and purred in Sango's ear. She growled and Sango nodded.

"Kirara are you sure?" she asked the youkai cat. Kirara nudged against Sango's face and walked by her. She suddenly jumped into the sky and flew off. Miroku understood what Kirara's intentions were.

"Sango, is Kirara following InuYasha?" Miroku asked her.

"Yes, I think it is best if she went alone. InuYasha would smell the rest of us if we got anywhere close." Sango answered.

"Sesshomaru, who's Inuhidoi?" Kagome asked. The tears that had been falling down her face were slowly drying up. Shippo was now on Kouga's shoulder, where the wolf youkai still cradled Kagome in his arms.

"This Sesshomaru does not know."

Miroku sighed. Sesshomaru had been their best hope of explaining the current state of InuYasha, but even he seemed puzzled.

"He sounds powerful to me." Hakkaku said.

"And even though InuYasha is only a hanyou, this is the most youki I have see on a single mass." Ginta muttered.

"An 'Evil Dog', hue?" Kouga snorted. "Sounds like an old legend to me."

"Look what it's done to InuYasha!" Kagome snapped. She bit her lip and sighed. "InuYasha would never hurt me, and he..." Kagome reached for her bandaged neck. "I'm sorry I lied to you, Kouga. This wound was inflicted by...InuYasha." Kagome held her head when those words fell out of her mouth.

"WHAT!?" Kouga shouted. He barred his fangs. "Why that fucking mutt!" He growled and looked like he was about to dart right after InuYasha, when Kagome pressed her body against him.

"Please don't Kouga; it was Inuhidoi who did it!" Kagome sobbed. Kouga stopped and looked at her in confusion.

"What? You just said mutt..."

"I think this Inuhidoi person has possessed InuYasha." Kagome said.

"Makes sense." Miroku said, "How else would InuYasha know who Inuhidoi is?"

'But who Inuhidoi is, is still not known to us." Sango corrected him. "We don't know the extent of this person's power."

"Power is not understood through the eyes of a hanyou." Sesshomaru suddenly said. He hadn't spoken in a while, he had laid his hand on the tree that InuYasha had banged his head into. "He won't go far with that injury."

"I don't think so Sesshomaru. The wound inflicted by..." Sango turned and glared at Miroku, "...houshi seemed to have healed quite quickly."

"Youkai heal faster then hanyou's like mutt." Kouga pointed out. Kagome stayed silent. Shippo turned his nose to the air.

"I hope Kirara is okay." The young fox youkai mumbled.

"I'm sure she's fine Shippo." Kagome smiled, and then turned her head. "I hope InuYasha is too."


	16. Truths

**Chapter Sixteen: Truths**

Kagome wiped the tears that had been trailing down her face. Kouga had not put her down, and without InuYasha to comfort her, she was glad the wolf youkai was there. She feared for InuYasha, why could he not let her help him? Kagome felt this rejection from InuYasha, made her think he had no thoughts of her feelings sometimes.

Kagome remembered that night at the village. InuYasha had asked if she had loved him. Kagome felt the question tested her deepest feelings for him, and in the state he was in, she felt she could not bring herself to hurt him more. She did love him, for all the reasons he thought of himself as a monster.

Since Kikyo had always been in InuYasha's thoughts, Kagome had doubted her being with him. But why had InuYasha asked her that question if he loved Kikyo? Maybe because she had not asked back, she did love him, but did he love her? Kagome now wished she was in InuYasha's arms instead of Kouga's, she missed her hanyou.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Kouga asked.

"Yea, I'm fine."

Kouga nodded and sat in the clearing that the group had found to retire for the night. Sesshomaru looked edgy, everyone had thought he was going to be the first to follow InuYasha, yet he had made no movement away from the group. Kagome now wondered were his servant, Jaken, and the little girl, Rin, was. Sesshomaru always had them by his side, even the two-headed dragon, Ah-Un, was no were to be seen.

Miroku looked at Sango. "Is there anything I can get you Sango?"

"No thanks houshi...I'm worried about Kirara." Miroku nodded. Kagome had been thinking of Kirara, what would InuYasha do when he found the youkai cat following him?

Ginta and Hakkaku came walking up and they both sat on each of Kouga's side.

"Sister are you alright?" Ginta asked. Kagome blushed.

She remembered how Kouga had asked her to become his mate and from then on the two pack members wouldn't stop calling her 'sister'. Kagome sighed.

"I'm just worried."

"Kagome, has this happened to mutt once before?" Kouga asked.

"Well this one is very different. The past he's killed one of Naraku's minions when his life was in danger, and then murdered a bunch of bandits because his Tessaiga was too heavy for him." Kagome put her finger on her chin.

"Kagome, does that mean he would hurt you?" the wolf youkai asked.

"He loses his human soul to his youkai blood that he inherited from his otou in order to his protect his life, in other words he can't tell friend from foe."

"Why wasn't I told about this?" Kouga asked. Ginta looked at Kagome, a deep frown on his face.

"Kouga, maybe InuYasha didn't want you to know." Hakkaku said.

"Well we thought it would be settled now, Tessaiga became light for him a long time ago." Kagome said.

"His sword has an effect on him?" Ginta asked.

"It seals his youkai blood from taking his mind." Kagome answered. She leaned into Kouga. "But this, Tessaiga denied him, that's why I'm worried."

"And this Inuhidoi, who the hell is he?" Kouga asked. Kagome shook her head.

"I have no idea." Kagome said. "He's name is new to me."

"Maybe he's one of Naraku's followers?" Hakkaku pointed out.

"Maybe so." Ginta agreed.

Kagome pondered the thought. One of Naraku's followers possessing InuYasha? It didn't sound right.

Suddenly Kagome felt a slight sting on her neck. She slapped her hand and found a flea squashed in her palm.

"Ohh...why did you do that Kagome-sama?" the old flea asked. He bloated himself back out. "I couldn't find InuYasha-sama anywhere, and Sesshomaru-sama would poison me if I tried his blood."

"Myoga!" Kagome gasped. "You're the person I need to talk to!"

Kouga leaned in with Ginta and Hakkaku. Confusion printed on all three of their faces. "Who is that?" Kouga asked.

"I am Myoga, follower of the great Inu Youkai Lord, Inu no Taishou-sama."

"Who is Inu no Taishou?" Ginta asked.

"InuYasha's otou." Kagome answered. Kouga shot a surprised look.

"Mutt actually had a Youkai Lord for an otou?"

"Humph! Don't disrespect the great Lord Inu Youkai's name!" Myoga huffed. "Who is this wolf youkai, Kagome-sama?"

"He's Kouga, leader of the Western Wolf Tribe." Kagome answered.

"Well Kouga-sama, a leader of a wolf tribe, honored." Myoga bowed his head and turned his head back to Kagome. "Where is InuYasha-sama?"

Kagome felt her face go pale. "That's what I have to talk to you about."

"What's wrong with InuYasha-sama now? Has he gone on another angry rampage again?" Kagome shook her head.

"No, its well...Tessaiga is denying him."

"WHAT!?" Myoga yelled.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Sesshomaru all turned their heads towards them. Miroku shot up immediately.

"Myoga-chan is that you?"

"Yes it is me, Miroku-sama." Myoga bounded on Kagome's shoulder. "This is about InuYasha-sama, isn't it?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru stood above all of them. Kagome felt Kouga bristle in anger for a brief second, then relaxed.

"Well hello Sesshomaru-sama. Long time since I've spoken to you."

"Myoga, something is wrong with InuYasha. We have Kirara watching him now, but we don't understand why he has transformed like this." Sango said.

"He's transformed?" Myoga asked. "I thought he could control it now."

"Who is Inuhidoi, flea?" Sesshomaru asked. Silence.

Kagome looked at her shoulder to see Myoga go from a small innocent flea to a huge red ball of anger.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME!?" Myoga yelled. He wasn't yelling at anyone in particular, but his surprise gesture made Kagome screech and fall into Kouga's armor. Never had she seen the old flea so infuriated before.

Kouga's face printed in confusion, Ginta and Hakkaku ducked behind Sesshomaru, and Miroku and Sango leaned back a little.

"You...know who he is then?" Kagome gasped.

"I WILL NEVER FORGET THAT NAME UNTIL THE DAY I DIE!" Myoga screamed. Kagome felt her face go white; Myoga had never insulted anyone before.

"Myoga are you okay?" Shippo asked.

Myoga's face was printed red as he gasped for breath. He shrank back into the smaller form as his anger diminished, and sighed.

"How do you know that name?" he asked again.

"Otouto told us." Sesshomaru told the flea.

"InuYasha-sama knows him?" Myoga gulped.

"We think it is this Inuhidoi has possessed InuYasha." Sango said.

Myoga turned red and doubled his size once more. "WHAT!?" he yelled.

"Myoga please, who is he...?" Kagome started.

"This is bad, oh this is bad." Myoga mumbled.

"Myoga-chan, is it I take it, you've meet Inuhidoi before?" Miroku asked.

"Yes well...he was Inu no Taishou-sama's enemy." Myoga answered.

"Otou?" Sesshomaru glared.

"You mean mutt's otou fought him once before?" Kouga asked.

"Yes," Myoga answered. "He was indeed a formidable opponent that even the great Inu Youkai Lord had a hard time defeating."

"Then why is he still alive?" Sesshomaru asked.

"When Inu no Taishou-sama fought Inuhidoi about seven hundred years ago, before you were born Sesshomaru-sama, they fought over mainly a pure Inu bloodline."

"Bloodline?" Sango asked.

"Well you see, oh how do I say this..." Myoga started. "Sesshomaru-sama, Inuhidoi is your great-grandfather."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, never had she seen so much emotion printed on the Youkai Lord's face. His face was complete shock, his eyes went slightly from gold to red, and Kagome shrank back. Sesshomaru seemed extremely angered.

"Would...that mean he is also InuYasha's great-grandfather?" Miroku asked.

"Yes." Myoga nodded.

"Then why...?" Sango started.

"Let me tell you the things I know about Inuhidoi." Myoga began. "It started way back before Inu no Taishou-sama was even born. Inuhidoi is the son of a female Inu youkai and a...God."

"A God?" Kouga asked.

"Yes, not just any God, he is very powerful. The female Inu Youkai is an ancestor of both InuYasha-sama and Sesshomaru-sama."

"Would that mean he is like a hanyou?" Kagome asked.

"Well he is not like InuYasha-sama, who is half human and half youkai. Inuhidoi is half youkai and half God. Inuhidoi planned to become a full fledge God by killing his own otou."

"Man, mutt has a twisted family." Kouga muttered. Kagome gave him a look then turned back to Myoga.

"Well, Inuhidoi had evil intentions himself and made a female Inu youkai have his son, your grandfather Sesshomaru-sama."

"What was his name?" Miroku asked.

"Well it's been a while, he died very young. Inu no Taishou-sama's otou managed to pass his love on to another before he was killed in the hands of Inuhidoi."

"What!?" Shippo yelped, "He killed his own son!?"

"Yes he did that." Myoga said. "Not only that, but he killed his mate as well."

"Who is Inuhidoi's otou?" Sesshomaru asked.

"A God..." Myoga started.

"What God?" Sesshomaru snarled.

"I would rather not say."

"Myoga please, it may help InuYasha." Kagome begged the flea.

"The God of Hell."

Sesshomaru flinched, Miroku's face fell, Sango gasped, and Kouga just looked shocked.

"You mean..." Kagome whimpered, "That InuYasha is a descendent of the...God of Hell?"

"I'm sorry Kagome-sama, he is." Myoga sighed.

"Well we are all descendents to put it that way." Miroku said.

"Houshi..." Sango started.

"Well who created man?" Miroku asked. "We are all children of Kami."

"But..." Kagome said, "It seems to plain to say InuYasha has that evil blood in him."

"I could see it in Sesshomaru." Ginta whispered. Sesshomaru glared at him. Ginta screamed and hid behind Miroku.

"Baka." Hakkaku shook his head.

"But could you explain what's happening to InuYasha?" Kagome asked the old flea.

Myoga sighed. "Could it be he's changed that much?"

"I got a good look at him when he hid himself in a tree." Sango perked up.

"Okay Sango-sama, what did you see?" Myoga asked.

Well the first thing he was enormously large. Bigger then Sesshomaru or any humanized youkai I've seen." Myoga nodded at her to continue.

"He also had huge black marks on his chest." Sango traced with her hands from her shoulders then from her hips giving a visible example. Kagome flinched.

"He was also transformed." Miroku put in.

"And his voice..." Shippo shivered.

"Plus there was something wrong with his back." Kouga snorted.

Myoga swung around and bounded on Kouga's nose. "What was wrong with InuYasha-sama's back?" the old flea asked.

"Well Kagome told me he had been scratching it before I ran up. Then it started to turn purplish." Kouga answered. Myoga stared.

"That all?" he asked.

"Yea, why is there more?" Sango asked.

"Yes, maybe...there is still a chance we can bring InuYasha-sama out of this before it escalades." Myoga said.

"InuYasha can be saved?!" Kagome squeaked.

"Unless..." Sesshomaru started then turned his head away. Kagome looked at him. Sesshomaru had wanted to say something, but it was almost like he was too afraid to say it.

"Sesshomaru unless what?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing miko."

Kouga snorted, "He never says your name does he Kagome?"

"It doesn't matter." Kagome sighed. She looked back up to the sky. The stars had been dancing through the velvet black curtain that was the night sky. But now it seemed almost eerie, it felt like the sky was trying to suffocate her. The blackness was a reminder of the unknown, the unknown of what Inuhidoi was doing to InuYasha. Kagome felt another tear fall down her cheek. She grasped her bow tightly in her hand. She was going to save InuYasha, no matter the risk. She loved her hanyou, she made the choice, she was going to die protecting him, or he would...No, Kagome thought, InuYasha will not die he needs me, and I need him.


	17. Crossroads

**Chapter Seventeen: Crossroads**

InuYasha felt the wind take his hair and move it slightly. The wind whistled through his claws, and he curled his hand in annoyance. He felt the claws pierce his palm, but he felt no pain. There was just no pain to feel anymore.

_**"What's the matter InuYasha?"**_

_"Shut up."_

_**"You don't like being powerful do you?"**_

_"I said shut up."_

_**"Didn't you want to be a full-fledged youkai?"**_

_"I SAID SHUT UP!"_

InuYasha grasped his head and bit his lip. Inuhidoi had been silent until now. InuYasha felt like ripping his own head off, because Inuhidoi's voice was such a sick sound, it made InuYasha want to vomit.

_**"You are going to be difficult I see."**_

_"Shut up."_

_**"As that all, 'Shut up'?"**_

_"You're annoying me."_

_**"No, I am you."**_

_"No your not!"_

_**"Then what are we InuYasha? We are two souls fighting for one body. One will break while the other takes what is rightfully his."**_

_"You break you piece of shit."_

_**"I can't break; I'm not what you think I am."**_

_"Then what are you?"_

_**"Why is that your concern?"**_

_"Because I want to know what the fuck your doing to my body!"_

_**"Simple enough, I'm making it more suitable for my powers."**_

InuYasha snorted. _"Your powers are nothing."_

_**"Then why are you using them?"**_

_"I'm not asshole."_

There was no response. InuYasha leaned back, Inuhidoi was quiet for the moment, and InuYasha was glad. He reached and scratched his back again. It didn't feel like skin anymore, it felt more like rubber. InuYasha removed his hand from his back, sickened.

He thought of Kagome, seeing her face in his mind brought him back to that terrible night that Inuhidoi had made him mark her. He remembered her blood in his mouth and how horrible he felt. It was disgusting to see that InuYasha could not protect her.

_**"Is that miko that important?"**_

_"Leave Kagome out of this, this is just between you and me."_

_**"You're wrong InuYasha; it has everything to do with everyone."**_

_"No it doesn't!"_

_**"Oh? Isn't she the reincarnation of the bitch who pinned us to that tree for fifty years?"**_

_"YOU LEAVE KIKYO OUT OFF THIS!!!"_

_**"No, that bitch will be the first to die when you break."**_

InuYasha thought quickly. _"She's dead."_

_**"Who the miko? Don't play dumb InuYasha, I can read your thoughts as plain as reading a scroll."**_

_"Kikyo died the day she pinned me to that tree."_

_**"Her body is made of dead bones and grave dirt, am I not correct?"**_

_"She's dead."_

_**"InuYasha stop acting like a dumb human."**_

_"Fuck you."_

_**"It was nice to have her back so I have another chance at killing her."**_

_"You won't kill her, Naraku..."_

_**"Oh that hanyou, he's nothing."**_

_"You can kill him if you want."_

_**"Humph. You talk like that more often you sound more like Sesshomaru."**_

_"This has nothing to do with Sesshomaru."_

_**"Fool there is a reason why I didn't possess him."**_

_"To strong for you? Or am I just plain weaker?"_

_**"Because he can't do something you can."**_

InuYasha stopped. What could he do that Sesshomaru can't? InuYasha jumped from the tree, he barley fell. His feet hit the ground and his head was even with the branch that he had been on.

_"Shit, what are you?"_

InuYasha walked through the wood. His nose in the air hoping not to smell anyone of his companions nearby. No one. InuYasha let out a sigh of relief. It sounded more like a hiss then anything. InuYasha kicked a fallen branch with his foot and walked on into the night.

InuYasha found a small pond nearby, it had a small trickle of water running down some rocks. InuYasha knelt down and looked into the water. A face stared at him. The two red eyes looked even different then his own transformed eyes, his fangs were completely stretched down to his chin. The stripes on his face were the most distinct of everything. There were four of them, they were jiggered like his just only black. They looked like four black snakes slithering across his cheeks.

InuYasha turned his back to see it a color of purple and black. The skin around it was dark red, probably from being scratched too much. InuYasha looked at his hair, it was mattered and disgusting looking. Kagome had washed it the day after he had broken his arm and made it look nice and smooth. Now it looked like a mane that had been ripped and hung up to dry in blood. Even his ears looked different, they were still dog ears but they had slightly moved down his head.

The marks across his chest stretched from his waist up and from his shoulders down, they seemed like a enormous black centipede that had wrapped itself around his body. InuYasha shivered.

How would Kagome look at him now? A monster? Could she even look at him? Would she even think that he was the same man she thought was her protector?

InuYasha moved his hand through the water and fell into its cold blanket. Purify me, he begged the chilled liquid. The water made no reply and InuYasha sank his head below the surface, feeling the cold liquid suck him into the depths. InuYasha moved his hands up his arms and held his breath until he came up and laid his head on the bank.

_**"What are you doing?"**_

_"Just go away."_

_**"Are you hoping for something?"**_

_"Go to hell."_

Suddenly Inuhidoi's laughter erupted in his head. InuYasha sat up, his anger burning.

_"What the hell is so funny?"_

_**"You."**_

_"Go fuck yourself."_

_**"InuYasha I am Hell, or will be once you break."**_

_"Your nothing."_

_**"I am the son of Hell fool, and what did Sesshomaru call me? A hanyou?"**_

_"He was calling me that."_

_**"In a way he was right, but it would be like a human calling you that InuYasha."**_

_"You're a hanyou? Yea right."_

_**"I am half youkai half God; you're half youkai half human. It's a shame people don't accept us creatures in the world do they? The say be pure or be nothing."**_

_"You're nothing."_

_**"Am I? What were you before you met that miko InuYasha? You were nothing to, just a wandering hanyou with nothing to look forward to in life."**_

_"Shut up!"_

_**"Before you met that miko, I had no plans to possess you again."**_

_"Again?"_

_**"Yes, InuYasha again, but now it doesn't matter as long as you break."**_

_"I won't break."_

_**"Oh InuYasha, I can make you break, starting by killing your companions."**_

_"No!"_

_**"Then don't tell me what I can't do."**_

_"You son of a bitch."_

_**"Aren't you?"**_

_"FUCK OFF! My mother is not a bitch!"_

_**"Your mother was nothing more then a weakling."**_

_"SHUT UP!"_

_**"No InuYasha, you shut up."**_

Suddenly Inuhidoi opened his eyes that would soon belong to him. He pulled himself out of the pond that InuYasha had sunken his body into.

_**"Learn before you speak InuYasha, you'll be joining that beloved dead miko of yours soon."**_


	18. Wings

**Chapter Eighteen: Wings**

Rin looked at the flowers that filled the field. She smoothed the grass down in hopes of making a comfortable soft bed for Jaken. She sighed and ran her hands over her kimono to wipe the dirt off that had been stuck in clops on her fingers. She looked at Ah-Un who was sleeping nearby.

"Jaken-sama?" Rin shouted.

That was strange, Jaken was no were to be found. Rin shrugged and got back to making the bed. A twig snapped behind her. Rin whirled around to see two red eyes staring down at her.

She screamed and fell backwards. "Ah-Un!" The girl got to her feet to run when the face appeared out of the shadow. Rin stopped and stared. It looked like him, but it couldn't have been Sesshomaru-sama's otouto.

"InuYasha-sama?"

InuYasha looked down at her and knelt down. Rin backed away, the face was his, but what had happened to it?

_**"Rin?"**_

Rin flinched. That voice was not InuYasha-sama's. She looked around the wood.

"Sesshomaru-sama went looking for you, is he here?" Rin asked. InuYasha smiled and rubbed her head with his enormous hand.

_**"I haven't seen my onii, Rin."**_

Rin nodded. She was afraid and at the same time safe. It was Sesshomaru-sama's otouto; he wouldn't hurt her despite his appearance.

Rin walked by InuYasha when she heard Jaken's muttering.

"Stupid girl always wants those dumb flowers."

Rin grabbed the tip of InuYasha's torn fire rat; his hand was too far to reach. "InuYasha-sama! Jaken-sama is coming, don't let him see you!"

Rin began to dart off when she felt something wrap around her body and lift her in the air. She stared down to see glowing red snakes, no, InuYasha-sama's claws wrapping around her body.

"InuYasha-sama what are you doing?" the young girl whimpered.

_**"Don't worry Rin; Inuhidoi will take care of you just fine."**_

**(-)___(-)**

The girl was unconscious in his arms. Inuhidoi smirked. So this is what he sensed, this was the softness in Sesshomaru's heart. This girl was brought back to life with his Tensegia and the foolish Lord had cared for her since then.

_**"And I thought you had a heart of ice, Sesshomaru."**_

_"Leave Rin alone!"_

Inuhidoi ignored InuYasha. The hanyou had been yelling at him ever since he had taken InuYasha back over. Inuhidoi grabbed the girl by the hair and looked at her small form.

_**"I should just do Sesshomaru the favor and kill her now."**_

"Hey! What the..." Inuhidoi snarled and looked behind him. A small toad youkai stared at him with horror. "Put Rin down you vermin!"

Inuhidoi turned his full body towards the youkai and threw Rin behind him.

_**"I would leave if I were you."**_

"You look like that hanyou InuYasha! Who the hell are you!? Leave Rin alone or feel the wrath of the Staff of Two Heads!"

_"LEAVE THEM ALONE!"_

InuYasha yelled in his head. Inuhidoi ignored the both of them.

_**"Don't make me waste my time with the likes of weak youkai."**_

"Why you..." Jaken sneered. "Staff of Two Heads!" A glow came from the mouth of the man on the staff, and a current of fire came blasting towards Inuhidoi.

_**"Fool."**_

Twisting his hand, he could feel the power wanting to be used. He looked deep into the fire and saw what he was looking for. With a flick of his claws four of them sliced into the fire which separated and shot back towards the toad youkai. The toad youkai screeched in shock. A roar was heard and a two-headed, small dragon came bursting out of the bushes, grabbing the youkai in its mouth and flew off.

Inuhidoi was alone, well InuYasha was still there.

_"You..."_

_**"There is nothing for you to say hanyou."**_

_"You son of a bitch!"_

_**"This girl is that small softness in Sesshomaru's heart; I'll remove that burden from him."**_

_"Only cowards hide behind the helpless in order to subdue an enemy."_

For the first time anger filled Inuhidoi's head. InuYasha had gotten to him there, but it would not last.

_**"She will die along with him, I do not hide behind humans fool, nor do I kill them for pleasure."**_

_"Then why are you after my companions?"_

_**"So you break, other wise they're no importance to me."**_

_"Grr...Give me my body back!"_

Inuhidoi felt the resistance of InuYasha as he tried to reclaim what was his. Inuhidoi took a second to shrug him off, when he suddenly felt severe pain at his side. He glared down. Tessaiga was next to him, sending electric shocks through his body.

_**"Damn, forgot about that fang."**_

Inuhidoi removed the sword from its place by his hip and threw it into the bushes. He heard InuYasha scream in protest. Inuhidoi had no plans on seeing it again; it could go to the humans for all he cared.

Inuhidoi flexed his claws, this was taking to long he thought angrily. He let the poison edge out of the tip of his claws and brought his hand up and sank them into his back. He twisted through the rubbery skin feeling the warmth of the poison entering his body. He heard InuYasha cry out.

_"What the fuck are you doing!?"_

_**"Releasing my power."**_

Inuhidoi sank all five of his claws into his back and felt a drop of sweat come down his forehead. The pain would soon turn to nothing but bliss of power Inuhidoi could now sense coming through the cracks of broken skin.

_**"The power of the Kami of Hell be reborn."**_

Inuhidoi felt his back snap, and InuYasha gasped. Then he felt the power flow through his back then through his arms and legs. Then they grew, he could feel their heavy weight come out of the patchy rubber that covered his back. The wings of a Kami, black dragon wings that stretched forty feet from tip to tip, their power flowing through Inuhidoi.

_"...What...?"_

Inuhidoi heard InuYasha stutter. The hanyou was in complete shock on what had just happened to him. Inuhidoi knew this would help break InuYasha's soul on its own.

Inuhidoi moved his hand across his right wing, smiling. The power of his otou was in this piece of flesh, it was the heart and soul of his powers. Inuhidoi sighed and looked down, now all he needed was the armor of his true form, and for the hanyou's soul to break.

Rin slightly opened her eyes. She looked up to see InuYasha's face staring straight ahead. She glanced quickly around her.

"Where is Jaken-sama!?" she screamed.

_**"He's gone."**_

"You're not InuYasha-sama! You're a youkai! Let me go!" But this only made him tighten his grip on her. Then something caught her eye, movement from behind them. Rin peered over InuYasha's shoulder to see something that made her go rigid.

Two huge black dragon wings were coming from his back, Rin held back a whimper. They had not been there earlier and they surly didn't belong to InuYasha-sama.

"Sesshomaru-sama will not forgive you!" Rin yelled.

_**"He'll be nothing more then ash when I'm through with him."**_

"You're wrong! Sesshomaru-sama is stronger then anything!"

_**"Is he girl?"**_

Rin stayed silent, she was afraid to boast to much since she was in the hands of the enemy. Yet the hands seemed so familiar, she looked in the face of her captor and it suddenly came to her.

It was InuYasha-sama, but something seemed to be controlling him, just like Kohaku. Suddenly his red eyes stared deeply into hers.

_"Run."_

Rin felt his grip loosen then tighten back up. That had been InuYasha-sama, the youkai growled.

_**"Stupid hanyou."**_

Rin closed her eyes, what she just heard was probably the only sign of hope for her.


	19. Poisoned

**Chapter Nineteen: Poisoned**

Sango sat next to Miroku looking at the sky. She twitched her fingers in dismay, hoping to see Kirara fly down. The youkai cat was no where to be seen. Sango looked back at Myoga, hoping he would continue with his story about Inuhidoi. The old flea had gone silent on Kagome's shoulder, muttering to himself.

"Is there more Myoga-chan?" Miroku asked.

"Well, it gets complicated after that." Myoga answered.

Kouga and Kagome sat together. Kagome had finally gotten out of the wolf's lap and had laid her head on his shoulder. Shippo was between Miroku and herself, Sango now wished she had Kirara; her warmth was deeply wanted at the moment. Sesshomaru stood off to the side with Ginta and Hakkaku off to his right, muttering to themselves.

"Kirara hurry back." Sango sighed.

"Is everything okay Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Kirara is..." Sango suddenly felt Miroku's hand gracefully stroke her palm. She snapped her head to his. Sango's first instinct was to slap him, but his hand just rubbed her hand with a smooth sensation, not like a hentai would. She looked at houshi; his face was with deepest concern.

"I know Sango." he said. Sango felt her face beginning to blush.

Kagome looked at her with interest, and then the miko gave her a warm smile. Shippo glared at Miroku, the young fox crossed his arms, shaking his head.

"Are you not going to slap him?" the young fox youkai asked.

"No...Not this time Shippo." Sango felt herself smile and gave Miroku a warm stare. Miroku smiled back.

"What would Inuhidoi do once he takes mutts body, flea?" Kouga asked suddenly.

"He would start at where his life ended." Myoga answered. "As I knew him, he wanted no weak descendents, he had tried to kill Inu no Taishou-sama's otou before he passed his love to his mate, but luckily Inuhidoi was a little to late."

"How awful." Sango said.

"Myoga, what will happen to InuYasha?" Kagome asked. Myoga sighed and adjusted his position on Kagome's shoulder.

"He well...breaks."

"Breaks?" Miroku asked.

"His soul will break unless InuYasha-sama can force Inuhidoi's soul out from his body, InuYasha-sama's soul will break." the old flea answered.

"Mutt can't break, he's to damn stubborn." Kouga snorted. Kagome turned to him and smiled.

"Thanks Kouga." Kagome said. Kouga looked at the young miko and sighed.

"Well I rather not talk how weak he is in front of you, Kagome." Kouga smiled. Kagome's smile faded into a frown and sighed.

"He will if he knows." Sesshomaru suddenly said.

Everyone turned to him.

"Sesshomaru-sama? You don't mean..."

"Yes I do." the Youkai Lord said.

"What do you mean if he knows?" Sango asked. "Knows what?"

"None of your concern." Sesshomaru growled.

Sango shrank back, apparently there was more connection between InuYasha and Sesshomaru then meets the eye.

"I think InuYasha will beat him, it's his body isn't it?" Ginta asked.

"I don't know, Kami's can be very powerful, even a half-Kami." Miroku put his hand on his chin. "Though I have never heard of a half-Kami before."

"But it's his soul InuYasha's fighting." Kagome pointed out.

"It's harder that way actually Kagome-sama." Myoga said. "Removing a soul from the body is much harder then destroying a physical body. InuYasha-sama would have it easier if he was fighting Inuhidoi in person, though he probably still lose."

"What?" Kouga snapped. "What do you mean he would still lose?"

"Kami's can see what humans and youkai's can not." Myoga said simply.

"In what way?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Let's just say this, our lives are extremely short compared to theirs, they see things that we living things can not even comprehend." Myoga said.

"Like what?" Sango asked. She looked in the sky once more, it was too dark to see, but Sango would immediately recognize Kirara gliding across the sky if she had been there.

"Like things not of this world, Sango-sama."

"How powerful is Inuhidoi?" Kagome asked.

"Sigh...more powerful then all of us, including InuYasha-sama, combined." Myoga sighed.

"I don't believe such nonsense." Sesshomaru snarled.

"Sesshomaru-sama I'm sorry Kami's power is much stronger then any youkai's."

Sesshomaru snapped around his eyes red and his mouth exposing his enormous dog teeth.

"Sesshomaru, Myoga-chan respects you as a Youkai Lord, he is just referring to how powerful a Kami is. He is not calling you weak, you're a very strong youkai." Miroku said, jumping up.

Sango looked at Miroku, how was he that brave to stand up to Sesshomaru like that? Sesshomaru snarled, he was obviously still angry about the whole matter. Even though Sango had not known InuYasha's onii that long, she had never seen him express so much emotion. Maybe it's InuYasha, Sango thought.

Suddenly she snapped up, the sky suddenly went bright blue and there stood Ah-Un with the toad youkai, Jaken in its mouth.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru smoothly became calm again and stared down at his servant. He sniffed the air then looked at Ah-Un, his eyes became slightly wider as he found the dragon's seat empty. "Where is Rin?"

"Forgive me my Lord!" Jaken fell to his knees and cried on Sesshomaru's tail. "A youkai got her!"

"What?" Sesshomaru growled. He sniffed the air with more determination. "What youkai?"

"It actually looked like your hanyou otouto InuYasha, my Lord." Jaken mumbled.

"What!?" Kagome screamed. "Where is InuYasha?"

"That filthy youkai was not that hanyou you human wrench!" Jaken sneered. Kouga hissed and stood up.

"Talk like that to Kagome again I'll..."

"Kouga I don't care, it doesn't bother me." Kagome said. Sango stood up.

"Jaken did he have stripes like this on his chest?" Sango showed the example once more.

"Yes." the toad youkai answered.

"Then it was InuYasha, meaning Inuhidoi has a hold of Rin." Miroku said. Kagome gasped.

"No InuYasha would not let anyone hurt Rin!" the miko yelled. She grabbed Jaken by his clothes and shook him. "Where is he!?"

"Let me go you..." Jaken started. Sango noticed burns all up the servant's arms.

"Jaken your arms..." Sango said.

"Stupid youkai reversed my attack of the Staff of Two Heads!" Jaken snorted.

"What Inuhidoi can control youkai's youki?" Kouga snapped.

"No, he shouldn't be able to..." Miroku started.

Suddenly Sango felt something was wrong. The others were so into the whereabouts of Rin that they didn't notice the change in the air that surrounded them. Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and moved toward the wood were she sensed the youki. Sango glanced behind her, she did not want to go alone.

"Shippo come here." Sango hissed. The fox youkai bounded over and hopped onto her shoulder.

"Where are we going Sango?" he asked.

"Shhh...I sense something."

"And you wanted to bring me along?" Shippo gulped.

"You're the only one who can run faster for help if I need it." Sango said.

"Okay, but I'm not fighting no youkai."

"Sure thing."

Sango leveled her Hiraikotsu on her shoulder and her other hand wrapped around her sword hilt. She scanned the area as she walked closer to the evil youki she sensed. It was the same youki, Sango thought that Kagome had sensed all that time ago at the picnic. If they had known then, maybe InuYasha would not be in the condition he was in.

Shippo shivered on her shoulder, his fox fire glowing brightly in his small palm, its blue glow lighting a path. Sango felt her foot snap on a branch, and stopped. She listened and heard nothing and continued on. Sango moved her hands over the barks of the trees that she passed; even they would know when a youkai passed their trunks.

A branch suddenly snapped, Sango froze. This time it had not been her. Shippo's tail puffed out, but both stayed silent. Shippo put his fox fire down leaving them in complete darkness, except for the stars that glowed above them. Hiraikotsu at ready, Sango bit her lip and waited.

A small clearing was ahead and a enormous shadow came into view. Sango felt Shippo shrink back on her shoulder.

"Do you think that's InuYasha?" he whispered.

"Shhh." Sango put her finger to her lips. She edged closer; her youkai extermination skills flowing through her body as she slowly and silently crept closer to the clearing.

It was InuYasha, but part of him was too hard to see. Sango did see a unconscious Rin in his arms as he stared at the sky. Shippo whimpered.

_**"I know you're there."**_

Suddenly Sango felt her body slam into the clearing, Shippo flying into the bushes. She hissed and brought up her Hiraikotsu to protect her body.

"InuYasha I know you can hear me!" Sango shouted. This was the worst predicament, she was alone fighting Inuhidoi. Shippo popped out of the bushes, shaking, he hid behind Sango's leg. InuYasha turned to her.

Sango had traveled with InuYasha for almost a year now, and she had never seen InuYasha so powerful. Even when he was transformed he never reached this extensive height of power. Sango felt her emotion of fear take her body and felt her own feet start to back up. Shippo clung to her ankle chattering his teeth. "InuYasha please...don't let Inuhidoi control you."

_**"You know don't you...Sango?"**_

Sango flinched; even Naraku's voice didn't sound that evil. How the hell did Inuhidoi know her name? "Put Rin down, she is not involved in this."

_**"Sesshomaru is looking for her then?"**_

"She is not involved."

_**"She is Sango; she is the small softness that corrupts Sesshomaru's heart."**_

Sango growled, he was accusing Rin of being Sesshomaru's weakness! She gritted her teeth, her Hiraikotsu ready to be thrown.

_**"You won't throw it Sango; I can see it in your eyes."**_

"How do you know me Inuhidoi!?"

_**"InuYasha and your own thoughts, minds are to easy to read if you live and breath on Earth."**_

"What the hell do you want with InuYasha?!" Sango yelled.

_**"His body."**_

Movement behind InuYasha caught Sango's eye. At first she thought it was Kirara, but there were no flames that would indicate that Kirara was there. Whatever it was the night air covered its form. Sango gritted her teeth.

"You have no right to InuYasha's body!"

_**"Women I have all the right."**_

With a swing of his hand, four poisonous claws came shooting towards her. She ducked and blocked them once again with her Hiraikotsu. They began to melt right through the bone.

"Ugh! Shippo go get help!" Shippo ran and began to scramble toward the wood when the claws with drew from her Hiraikotsu and aimed for Shippo. "Shippo look out! HIRAIKOTSU!"

The boomerang flew blocking the claws from harming the young youkai as he scrambled away and out of sight. But now her Hiraikotsu was melting in InuYasha's claws, and Sango had only her sword to protect her.

InuYasha looked at her; he dropped Rin to the ground and with a burst of speed ran right for her. Sango moved just in time to avoid his claw but she was to slow with her feet. Sango felt her weight change as her ankle got snagged around InuYasha's foot.

She rolled over grabbing were she thought Hiraikotsu was but to her horror it was not there. Sango turned to InuYasha and literally felt her body go numb.

"Kami..."

The movement behind InuYasha earlier was not this, Sango blinked several times hoping the night air had affected her vision. There were two enormous black like dragon wings attached to InuYasha's back. Sango felt her body refuse to move because of the shock of what she was seeing.

"What...what...have you done to InuYasha?" her voice sounded like she was drowning in water. The next thing she felt was InuYasha's hand wrapping around her throat.

Sango felt her vision really start to blur, she kicked and swung her hidden knife that was located on her wrist slicing InuYasha's face. She didn't want to, but her own instincts had taken over to protect her own life.

_**"Is that best you can do exterminator? You're only human after all."**_

"Go to...hell."

_**"I am Hell."**_

Sango felt pain shooting through her neck, one of InuYasha's claws sank into her skin poisoning her blood. She gasped and felt her adrenaline pump, her fight suddenly went into a blind frenzy as she kicked and sliced at InuYasha.

Suddenly InuYasha released her and growled.

_"Run...Sango!"_

Sango felt her body crash into the ground, it wasn't moving. She felt the poison leak through her system, it was a lot more poison then before. Sango could barley move a muscle. A loud whoosh could be heard and she felt something soft and furry pick her up. She could barley see, but she knew.

"Kirara...?"

The youkai cat flew off into the sky with Sango on her back. Sango looked down to see a outline in the sky following them at terrific speed. Inuhidoi had won over InuYasha again.

"Faster..." It was the last thing Sango remembered as unconsciousness fell over her heavy body.


	20. Confrontation

**Chapter Twenty: Confrontation**

Sesshomaru stared at his servant. Of all the foolish things to do was to leave Rin in InuYasha's hands. Sesshomaru suddenly picked up Rin's scent in the wind and also the youkai exterminator's.

Suddenly the youkai cat flew into view and landed softly on the ground. The exterminator looked half dead, blood leaking out of her mouth.

"Sango!" the houshi screamed. He ran over to Kirara and grabbed the woman off the youkai cat's back. "Sango! No don't die!"

"What happened!?" the wolf youkai shouted.

"Inuhidoi..." the exterminator moaned. Sesshomaru snapped up, InuYasha was nearby was he? Sesshomaru felt InuYasha's evil presence behind him. He slowly turned around to see two red eyes staring at him through the trees.

"Get out here otouto."

_**"I'm not your otouto, Sesshomaru."**_

The miko screamed. "InuYasha, InuYasha!" She ran towards the eyes, but Sesshomaru would not let her make the almost fatal mistake again. He flew with great speed and grabbed the miko by the arm and literally threw her backwards.

"Foolish, do not do that again."

"Sesshomaru stop it's..." the miko yelled. Sesshomaru paid no attention. He stood and looked into the red eyes that stared down at him.

"Show yourself Inuhidoi."

_**"Forget something Sesshomaru?"**_

Sesshomaru saw quick movement; he reacted thinking Inuhidoi was going to attack when a small human body came flying in his direction.

"Rin!"

The Youkai Lord caught the girl and moved away. He felt his anger burn that to think Inuhidoi could have just killed the small girl by breaking her fragile body against his.

"Shit!" the wolf yelled. He ran up behind Sesshomaru.

"InuYasha!" the miko came running back. She apparently did not care about her life at all if she had decided to ignore Sesshomaru's warning. Sesshomaru could not reach her this time with his arm holding Rin he could do nothing to stop the running miko.

"Stop her wolf!" Sesshomaru hissed at Kouga.

The wolf didn't need too think twice and raced over, grabbing the miko who thrashed against him screaming in protest.

"Kouga no let me go!"

"Damn it Kagome that is not mutt!"

The poison shot towards the two and Kouga, with his boosted speed, managed to doge the red claws.

"SANGO!"

Sesshomaru ran over to the houshi who was cradling the exterminator in his arms. The Youkai Lord placed Rin down gently by Ah-Un and Jaken.

"Protect her with your life." Sesshomaru hissed at his servant.

Jaken gulped and nodded in reply.

The wolf's pack was at the houshi's side trying to help the injured women. Sesshomaru could smell the poison leaking off her body. He did not know the extent of the poison's strength, but he knew it was powerful enough to kill a human women.

"Houshi get the flea, he may be able to help her." Sesshomaru said. The houshi turned to him, tears falling down his face.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." was his reply.

Sesshomaru ran reaching for his Tokijin. He ripped the sword out and froze. Sesshomaru had forgotten that it was no use anymore, bent in that shape he would not be able to release its youki power.

Growling in anger he sheathed Tokijin and ran towards InuYasha. His poison claws stretched and ready to attack, he swung his poison whip. The whip connected with a tree and bounced away, Sesshomaru growled he had just missed him.

"Inuhidoi do not hide from me."

Sesshomaru glared around. It was silent, too silent. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes; he smelled Inuhidoi's scent everywhere making it harder to locate him.

"Shit he disappeared!" the wolf sneered.

"InuYasha, InuYasha!" the miko kept screaming in the wolf's arms. She kicked him hard in the forearm and wolf yelped and released the girl.

"Kagome!"

"No I'll stop him!" the miko ran blindly into the wood.

"Foolish women!" Sesshomaru growled. He ran after her, she was extremely annoying to have around. "Get back here miko, or Inuhidoi will see you perish!"

_**"Fool you should be more focused on me, not her."**_

Sesshomaru froze then felt a heavy weight fall on his back. He reared back scratching with his poison at the figure. Sesshomaru landed back on his feet and glared at his enemy. What he saw appalled him.

His otouto stood there almost a foot taller then himself, and two black dragon wings stuck out from behind him, they were enormous.

"What have you done to my otouto!?" Sesshomaru hissed.

_**"You fear my appearance Sesshomaru, and yet you deny it you fear me anyway."**_

"Silence!" Sesshomaru felt these emotions running through his head that he had never felt before, and one made him furious, fear. He would not fear Inuhidoi even if it killed him. He felt his eyes burn their red core as he began to seize the one emotion he would cling to, his anger.

Sesshomaru growled, aiming his poison claws at InuYasha's chest, he lunged. InuYasha moved quickly, he literally disappeared before Sesshomaru's eyes. Sesshomaru swung around, eyeing for movement, smelling the scent that was near.

"Do not hide from me!"

Sesshomaru growled and sniffed the air. It appeared that Inuhidoi had vanished but Sesshomaru was not letting his guard down, not even for an instant.

"Vermin."

Sesshomaru carefully walked back to the others. He eyed the tree tops were Inuhidoi had surprised him by dropping on him from above. Inuhidoi knew how to hide himself well; he left his scent fresh and everywhere. It was so fresh it felt like Inuhidoi was standing right next to Sesshomaru himself.

He heard the cries of the houshi and the yelling of the wolf up ahead. He entered the clearing to find the houshi begging the exterminator to wake up. The flea had nearly tripled his size; the houshi had taken Sesshomaru's advice and had let the flea help him.

"Sango, please wake up!"

"Help Sango needs help!" the young fox youkai came scrambling up towards them when he stopped and stared. "Sango...?"

"Sesshomaru-sama...?"

The little voice pierced his ears like a sword and he swung his head around to see a conscious Rin. She was held up by Jaken, rubbing her eyes with her small hands. "Sesshomaru-sama...something is wrong with InuYasha-sama."

"Rin."

Sesshomaru was just glad the little girl was alright.

"Sesshomaru!"

He turned to see the houshi's eyes begging him. "Please...bring her back with your Tensegia."

"She's dead?"

Sesshomaru sniffed, he still smelled life in the women. Of all the humans he had seen, she was one of the strongest to fight such deadly poison inflicted by a youkai.

"She's still alive houshi."

"But...she's not going to last..." the houshi broke back into tears again.

"KAGOME!!!" the wolf's voice yelled. He was running in and out of the wood searching for the missing miko. "KAGOME!!!"

Sesshomaru muttered to himself, he could not protect InuYasha's miko. Of all the people to help his otouto's soul it was that miko. If Inuhidoi hurt her, Sesshomaru knew it would break the hanyou's soul.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air for her, but too much of Inuhidoi's scent leaked around the whole clearing. It was hard to tell whose scent was whose now.

"Where the hell is she!?" the wolf yelled at him. He ran up and got right into Sesshomaru's face. "You were in there! Where the hell is Kagome!?"

Sesshomaru would have usually stayed calm and would have threatened the wolf not to do that again, but instead rage boiled over his senses.

"That women was stupid and foolish, she is not my responsibility!" Sesshomaru hissed.

Kouga growled and pulled away from him, his focus was more on the miko then getting into a fight with Sesshomaru.

"Sango...please hang on." the houshi whispered in the exterminator's ear. "Myoga-chan, please is there any more you can...?"

"No Miroku-sama," the flea muttered. "If I take any more I'll die of this poison and she will die of too little blood."

"Is there anything more we can do?" Hakkaku asked.

"Kagome can purify the poison!" Ginta explained. "Kouga where is Kagome?"

"I'm looking for her you baka! Why the hell are you not helping!?" the wolf yelled. He sniffed the air but shook his head. The wolf was running into the same problem that Sesshomaru had, Inuhidoi's scent was too fresh and to much around them.

"Sango..." the young fox youkai mumbled. "I'm sorry I ran as fast as I could." He wept and the cat youkai knelt down trying to comfort him. She purred sending vibrations throughout the clearing.

Sesshomaru knew Inuhidoi would find the miko faster then wolf, meaning she could be injured or even dead at the moment.

"Houshi...?"

"Sango!"

"I'm starting to feel much better." The exterminator said and smiled at the houshi. She stopped and stared. "You're crying houshi, why...?"

"I thought I had lost..." he couldn't finish and fell on top of her in a fit of tears. He hugged her tightly and rocked her back in forth. In response she hugged him back.

"It's okay houshi..." she looked at the flea. "Thanks to Myoga."

"I'm not feeling to good right now." the flea moaned.

"Damn it! Where is she!?" Kouga hissed. He had run past the clearing more then twenty times now his face had completely gone red. "KAGOME!"

He gasped for breath, holding his throat. "Kouga?" Hakkaku asked.

"My throat is sore it's nothing." the wolf grumbled.

"Is Inuhidoi gone?" the flea asked.

"So is the miko." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what is wrong with your otouto-sama?" Rin asked.

"Girl that couldn't have been that hanyou!" Jaken snapped.

"It was." Sesshomaru said.

"No it wasn't Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru turned to see the exterminator glaring at him, her hand on her injured neck, her eyes like ice.

"That was not InuYasha. He would never have those..." the exterminator looked at him. "You saw them, didn't you?"

Sesshomaru knew what she was talking about, those wings. Sesshomaru had come across winged youkai that had similar characteristics, but seeing them on his otouto's back had struck a nerve. InuYasha may be a disgrace to the Inu Youkai bloodline since he was hanyou, and never had Sesshomaru wanted to admit that his otou's blood ran threw InuYasha's veins. But it made Sesshomaru furious to think that his otouto had those wings on his back, he was a son of an Inu Youkai not a damn Kami.

"You knew didn't you flea?"

"Knew what Sesshomaru-sama?"

"About Inuhidoi and his...back." Sesshomaru decided to not let the others know what he knew.

"What about his back!?" the flea coughed when he yelled.

"You know Myoga." the exterminator said. She sat up, with the houshi's help.

"Know what Sango?" the houshi asked.

"His wings."

"GAHHHHH!!!" the flea doubled his size. "NO! IT CAN'T BE!!!"

"Myoga-chan please, what wings Sango?" Miroku asked.

"I didn't see any wings Sango." the young fox youkai said.

"We shouldn't be here sitting! We have to find Kagome!" the wolf roared.

"InuYasha took Kagome!?" the exterminator gasped.

"No, the foolish women ran off on her own."

"You!" the wolf shook his fist at Sesshomaru. "Kagome is not a foolish woman! And use her name damn you!"

Sesshomaru felt his emotions back under control, and ignored the wolf.

"There is a way to defeat Inuhidoi." the flea suddenly said. Sesshomaru glared at him his eyes looked at the flea with curiosity.

"You must use the Inu Soul, from Tessaiga, it was how Inu no Taishou-sama defeated him last time." the flea said.

"Tessaiga?" Miroku asked.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I think the reason why Inuhidoi did not take your body is because you can't wield Tessaiga, and InuYasha-sama can."


	21. Tears

**Chapter Twenty-One: Tears**

Miroku could not look up, he moved his staff and turned away from Sango. It had almost been a full day since her near death by Inuhidoi's poison. He walked, kicking a small rock from the path.

They had lost both InuYasha and Kagome's scent. Sesshomaru and Kouga stayed near the front, with their sensitive noses they would have a much easier time finding the missing hanyou and miko.

"Houshi...?"

Miroku looked away, he couldn't look at Sango. What she had seen him do was confessed his deepest feelings to her. It had been a overwhelming heavy blanket that had suffocated his every breath. It had forced those tears from his eyes making him cry so drastically that Miroku thought he would cry until there were no more tears left to shed.

"Houshi, its okay I should be alright in a few more days."

"Yea Miroku, Sango is strong just like Kagome said." Shippo said. He sat on Hakkaku's shoulder with Ginta walking beside him.

"Houshi, is what the flea said true?" Ginta asked. Miroku made no reply. He had been to many villages and had treated some for depression over losing another, and now it felt like he had the same feelings. He felt like he had almost lost something that was to important to lose, in his life.

Miroku looked at his kazaana hand. He clenched it, he would rather be sucked into his own kazaana then let Sango die before his eyes. Miroku had given it a thought for a while; he had already asked Sango's hand in marriage, but would she really want him? He thought about it as he walked silently down the path behind Sesshomaru, he would have to figure it out after they fixed InuYasha's dilemma.

Miroku felt a flash of anger, why couldn't InuYasha protect her? Why had he let Inuhidoi hurt her like that!? Miroku shook his head of these thoughts; his hanyou friend was not at fault. Sango had even told him InuYasha managed to pull away form her to let Kirara take her to safety. Miroku cursed at himself; he was accusing InuYasha of Sango's injuries and he knew that was wrong for him to think.

Miroku thought of the dream to keep him away from thinking about Sango's near death. Myoga had said Inu Soul. It was exactly what the mysterious figure had said as well. Miroku walked behind Sesshomaru, the flea was on his shoulder. The Youkai Lord had been ignoring Myoga for most of the days walk.

"Myoga-chan?"

"Yes Miroku-sama?"

"Who else would know about the Inu Soul in Tessaiga?" Sesshomaru turned and glared at him. Miroku ignored Sesshomaru's stare. "I mean my dream, someone told me 'Tessaiga Inu Soul'."

"Only Inu no Taishou-sama would know about the Inu Soul, Miroku-sama."

Miroku stopped, he thought hard. The figure had also said something else; Miroku strained his memory. The figure had said 'Save my Son'. Miroku knew who had come in his dream, Inu no Taishou.

"I think your otou was trying to send me a message, Sesshomaru." Miroku said to the Youkai Lord. Sesshomaru looked ahead of him.

"My otou is none of your concern houshi."

"I think it is Sesshomaru, he came to me in my dreams."

Sesshomaru turned around and looked down at him. "Foolish human." Miroku heard Sesshomaru's servant, Jaken mumble.

"My otou would know better then to speak to humans." Sesshomaru said. With that he turned back around and continued to walk forward. Miroku felt his anger take him.

"Your otou loved a human Sesshomaru! Why would he not talk to me!? InuYasha is here because of your otou's feelings for humans!" Miroku bit his lip; he knew he had just made an enormous mistake.

Sesshomaru turned to him, much slower then before, his eyes flicked red. "InuYasha is nothing but a hanyou, he is nothing."

"Whoa, houshi is brave to do that." Ginta whispered.

"I'll say." Hakkaku whispered back. Kouga snorted.

"Are you all to distracted to find Kagome? I don't give a shit about mutt right now!" the wolf youkai moved further ahead of them sniffing the air. "Damn all of you, your to slow."

"Kouga wait!" Sango called. Kouga stopped and turned to her. "You can't find Kagome all on your own, and what would happen if you were to run into InuYasha, alone?"

"I would kill him." Kouga said simply.

"Good luck with that." Myoga mumbled. Kouga snarled.

"Why is this Inuhidoi so damn powerful to match my speed? Ha! I don't think so."

"I don't know Kouga; we should stick together then risk the chance." Miroku said.

"I'm not scared of mutt, he..."

"It's not InuYasha-sama you would be fighting, Kouga-sama. It would be Inuhidoi." Myoga said.

"What are the significance of his wings, flea?" Sesshomaru suddenly asked.

Myoga gulped and turned away from Sesshomaru's glare. "I really don't know the true extent of it, but it is part of his body."

"Mutt has wings? Isn't he a half-Inu youkai, not a bird?" Kouga said.

"They're not feathered Kouga, their like a dragons, it would explain what was happening to his back, it was growing wings." Sango said.

"I saw no wings Sango." Shippo said.

"It was dark Shippo. I didn't see them until I was staring at his backside."

Miroku sighed, Kirara was walking behind him purring as she rubbed up against his sandaled feet. "Thanks Kirara." he told the youkai cat.

"They were rather large."

Everyone stopped. Rin sat on the back of Ah-Un, her face pale and her small figure sinking into the back of the two-headed dragon.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said.

"InuYasha-sama was there I felt him." the young girl quivered. "He told me to run, his face was so frightened I didn't know if he was more scared then me."

"Rin did you...?" Miroku started, but Sesshomaru's growl cut him off. Miroku put his hands up, "I'm sorry I won't question the girl if you don't want me to Sesshomaru."

"Watch what you say houshi, it may be your last."

Miroku knew he had gotten on Sesshomaru's last nerves, from his outburst about the Lord's otou to his questioning of Rin. Miroku decided not to anger InuYasha's onii any longer.

"Houshi..." Sango came up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. He flinched at her touch.

"Sango..." Miroku finally looked her in the eye. Sango's face was still rather pale, but the color was coming back making her look livelier. Her Hiraikotsu had been repaired to its full extent, with the help of Myoga. Her body seemed to have become stronger itself, he could see the muscles building in her arms and legs. Miroku felt something churn in his stomach, he knew that feeling, he didn't want to grope her...he wanted to kiss her.

Miroku felt his face go red and turned away. He couldn't do that, she would probably slap him. But if he imagined Sango's lips on his, it would feel like heaven itself. Stop it, Miroku thought, get out of your fantasies and back to reality.

"He's going to do it Sango, watch yourself." Shippo warned.

Miroku felt his annoyance rise, he wanted to do what InuYasha would do, hit the boy on the head. But unlike InuYasha, Miroku managed to restrain himself from such violence.

"I'm really worried about Kagome." Sango said.

"Me too Sango, would InuYasha be able to prevent anything from happening to her?" Shippo asked.

"Kouga would not be very happy if anything would happen to sister that is InuYasha's fault." Hakkaku said.

"Sister?" Rin asked.

"Kouga asked Kagome to become his..." Ginta started when Kouga ran up and hit him upside the head.

"Fool that girl is too young!" Kouga snapped.

"Sorry!" Ginta shrieked, and cowered behind Hakkaku.

"You like Kagome-sama?" Rin asked. "But your wolves..."

"Pup, my wolves won't eat human flesh anymore, because of Kagome." Kouga said. Sesshomaru snarled in his direction.

"I would think so, or I'll remove your presence from here."

"I won't hurt the pup; I thought you knew that from our last meet." Kouga held up his hands.

"Then do not speak of those things in front of this Sesshomaru."

"Fine. I'm more worried about Kagome. Shit where is she!?" Kouga darted in front of the pack again sniffing the air.

"Kouga, I think we should talk about 'mating' for a second." Miroku said. The first thing he felt was Sango's Hiraikotsu hitting him upside the head. Then Kouga and Sesshomaru turned their heads in his direction.

"Houshi...what of that is your concern?" Sesshomaru asked. "It is a youkai trait."

"I think it may have happened to Kagome." Miroku said.

"WHAT!?" Kouga yelled.

"Who marked her Miroku-sama?" Myoga asked.

"I think InuYasha; she had a bite mark on her neck." Miroku answered.

"Come to think of it, it was that night at the village. Kagome had a wound coming from her neck, and when we subdued InuYasha his fangs were covered in her blood." Sango said.

"But it was so deep." Shippo quivered. "Does it require biting so hard?"

"MUTT MARKED KAGOME!? HOW FUCKING DARE HE!" Kouga shouted.

"Kouga-sama please stop yelling, if this is true then Kagome-sama is InuYasha-sama's mate." Myoga said.

"Or Inuhidoi's." Sesshomaru said.

"What?" Miroku whirled around to face the Youkai Lord. "What do you mean by that?"

"Was it InuYasha who marked her, or was it Inuhidoi controlling him?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well..." Sango said, "It was too early to tell, we still thought he was transformed at the time."

"Oh dear, this could be bad." Myoga said.

"What is it?" Kouga had stopped yelling, sweat coming off his brow.

"If Inuhidoi has marked Kagome-sama, he won't kill her, he'll oh no, Kagome-sama." Myoga mumbled.

"He'll what?" Kouga asked his voice going a little higher.

"You know what mates are for Kouga-sama."

Miroku looked at Kouga. The wolf's face had gone completely white, he looked like he was going to fall to the ground any second from shock.

"Myoga...you don't mean he'll take Kagome by force do you?" Sango whimpered.

"I have a bad feeling, we better find her quickly; I don't think InuYasha-sama may have the strength to stop him."


	22. Betrayal

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Betrayal**

**Warning: Rape Lemon**

Kagome knelt down on her knees panting. She had looked everywhere for InuYasha and had no luck. Kagome leaned against a tree and slid to the ground. She was glad that she had her arrows with her, so she wasn't completely helpless. Though even if Kagome met up with InuYasha, with Inuhidoi controlling him, she could not picture herself shooting him.

"Sango! Miroku! Kouga! Anyone!?"

Kagome sighed, she was lost. Everyone had disappeared. Kouga and Sesshomaru had sensitive noses, and by that she was hoping they would catch her scent. Kagome suddenly felt cold, she was alone in the wood, no one was around, and no InuYasha to protect her. Kagome shivered, oh InuYasha please be okay.

Kagome walked on, it had been a day since she had blindly ran into the wood searching for the possessed hanyou. Kagome remembered hearing Sesshomaru's warning, but she was too determined to find InuYasha to stop and listen. Now it was growing dark again, and Kagome hoped she would run into a village for a place to sleep for the night. She did not want to stay in the wood for the entire night.

"Great you get yourself lost, you're a genius Kagome." She muttered to herself.

She moved her bow off her shoulder and pulled out an arrow and hoisted it. Kagome had to be ready if any youkai decided she would be an easy target. Kagome walked carefully listing to her surroundings. Kagome wished she had InuYasha's senses; it would have made things a lot easier.

"Lets see I have a Algebra exam next time, and a Science exam..."

It was the only way Kagome could put her tension aside, was to think about being safe in her time taking boring exams. She was worried about InuYasha, but he was no where to be found.

Kagome felt her neck stiffen; she glanced down at her bandaged neck. She removed the bandage that had been wrapped around her neck. The mark was still there, but it had healed well enough. Kagome placed the bandage over a tree limb, if anyone came by the knew that Kagome had been there.

Suddenly she heard movement, Kagome froze. She held her bow and arrow out ready to shoot. She felt the sweat come off her forehead. Kagome could feel her legs beginning to shake uncontrollably.

"Who's...there?"

_**"Me."**_

Kagome screamed and let the arrow go; the pink light shooting thru the forest only hitting a tree in the end. Kagome grabbed for another arrow when she felt an enormous hand wrap around her wrist. She screamed again and swung the unhitched arrow, she did not want to be any youkai's snack.

Kagome looked at her attacker and froze her swing with the arrow. InuYasha's face looked down at her; Kagome felt her body go numb in relief.

"InuYasha are you alright? You scared me, I thought..."

_**"Miko you're mine."**_

Suddenly Kagome felt herself being pulled up and InuYasha's face was right at level with hers. "InuYasha...?"

He sneered and jerked his fangs back into her neck, reopening the once healed wound. Kagome screamed in pain, it was Inuhidoi. He was controlling InuYasha and there was no way she could stop him. She kicked and thrashed in his arms.

"InuYasha...stop!"

Kagome felt her back being slammed into the ground. She looked up horrified at what she saw. Wings, huge black wings were sticking out from behind him, the moonlight reflecting their evanescence and darkness. Kagome felt like she had some what shrunk, InuYasha was easily three times bigger then her.

Kagome whimpered. "Please Inuhidoi give me InuYasha back."

_**"Now why would I do that?"**_

"InuYasha would not hurt me!"

_**"Not in the way he was intending, no, but he is begging to spare your pitiful life right now."**_

"InuYasha!"

_**"He can't stop me, mate."**_

"Mate...?"

_**"Yes miko, InuYasha will break once I'm through with you."**_

"No InuYasha will not break!" Kagome screamed.

_**"Do you think he is not broken now?"**_

"You disgust me! What have you done to InuYasha!? What are those wings!?"

_**"You're worse then that Inu youkai I fucked a long time ago."**_

Kagome's eyes went wide, she felt her adrenaline began to kick in. She scooted out from under him and ran as fast as she could. She screamed hoping anyone would hear her, and then she felt her feet suddenly come off the ground.

"No put me down!"

_**"Make me miko."**_

Kagome felt herself cling to InuYasha's body, even though she wanted to be far away from him, she did not want to fall to her death. The trees were zipping fast underneath them; Kagome realized he was going faster flying with those disgusting wings then any car she had ever been in.

"Please put me down!"

_**"You want down?"**_

He extended his arm out leaving her dangling in midair only being held up by her arm.

"No don't drop me!" Kagome felt tears falling down her face; it had not been caused by the wind whipping her. She clung to InuYasha's arm hoping to see InuYasha in those red eyes, but he had turned his head away from her. The two black wings were so big; that Kagome felt the wind they created from beating to support the flight. Kagome cringed, that's what had been wrong with his back.

Kagome felt herself being thrown towards the ground; she didn't know were Inuhidoi had taken her, but Kagome had a bad feeling that there was nobody was coming to her aid.

She turned around to see InuYasha sniffing the air, Kagome started to back away when she felt something slither around her body. Kagome winched to find InuYasha's glowing red claws wrapping around her. She held still knowing if any of that poison entered her body she was not going to last long.

Kagome suddenly thought of Sango. I hope she's alright, Kagome thought.

_**"That woman lived miko, thanks to that servant Myoga."**_

"How did you know what I was thinking...?"

_**"Your thoughts are easy to read miko."**_

"Please let me go."

Kagome wanted desperately to move her body, but the claws prevented her to move a single muscle. Kagome thought of InuYasha, if your there InuYasha please stop him. Kagome felt the tears come down again.

Suddenly InuYasha turned to her, his claws moved away from her body and his hands came down on her shoulders pinning her to the ground.

"No! What are...?"

_**"You got no choice miko."**_

Kagome let out a blunt wrenching scream, then felt InuYasha's hand push on her throat shutting her scream into nothing more then a gag. Kagome grabbed his wrist trying to pry him away, his hand would not budge.

"Please...InuYasha."

_**"Don't worry miko, he's here, and he sees that fear in your eyes."**_

Kagome moved her leg slamming her loafer into InuYasha's chest, it had no effect. Kagome whimpered, InuYasha please don't let him...

InuYasha's face did not change from that tight sneer, but he did blink. InuYasha was fighting, but it was not enough. Kagome squirmed her body hoping again to slide from under him, but both of his enormous hands remained on her shoulders preventing her to make an escape.

Suddenly she felt one hand move down her body, Kagome stiffened.

"NO, No...no!"

Kagome desperately struggled from under him; she would not let him do this, and not let InuYasha watch. Kagome managed to move her face to one of InuYasha's fingers and bit down as hard as she could. InuYasha made no reaction of her attempt to hurt him.

Kagome suddenly felt searing pain in her mouth, InuYasha's blood was a gold color, and it burned. Kagome screamed in pain and wrenched her mouth from his finger. She put her free hand over her burning skin. InuYasha smirked.

_**"Foolish women."**_

Kagome felt the darkness creep on her as she began to lose consciousness. She felt her mouth go completely numb, her tongue on fire, and her sprit broken. Kagome moaned as she felt InuYasha's hand go in between her.

_**"Don't faint miko, you can't do that."**_

"Please don't..." her words were slurred. She felt like her mouth was melting shut. She closed her eyes as she felt InuYasha's hand explore her body.

The next thing she felt were her clothes being ripped off with such force that her under garment snapped so hard against her skin, it stung. Kagome knew what Inuhidoi's intentions were and she was helpless to stop him. Kagome closed her eyes wanting it to be over.

Kagome now lay bare underneath InuYasha, she felt his hand doing its dirty work moving up and down making her body squirm in hate, and then in delight. Kagome turned her head. trying to focus on the pain in her mouth, but her body was focused completely on what was happening between them.

_**"Understand my intentions miko, it's hurting InuYasha now, he's breaking more about this then you are."**_

"InuYasha..." Kagome moaned. She felt his other hand move down her leg, his long claw slightly scratching all the way down to her ankle. She didn't what he was doing, she just thought he might be stalling. Kagome felt the uncontrollable sweat come down her body.

"Don't please..."

Kagome closed her eyes, thinking about her mother, of Souta, InuYasha and their adventures, and defeating Naraku. She even thought of Kikyo, why she came to Kagome's mind puzzled her, it did bring back memories of how stupid how InuYasha and she always fought over every time he went to go see her. Kikyo, what would she think of InuYasha now? She would probably shoot him, in hopes of purifying him.

_**"Miko, do not think of her or your head is mine."**_

Kagome flinched; she had made Inuhidoi angry for thinking of Kikyo. Why she did not know, but it frightened her that if InuYasha could not stop him from what he is doing now, he could not stop him from killing her.

She felt his claws move all over her bare body, moving over her chest and down in between. She felt her body sweat, buckling for him to enter. Kagome shook her head, her body wanted this, she did not.

"Please no!"

Kagome felt her body tingle in delight, as InuYasha removed his fire rath. Kagome's mouth no longer hurt, it was the pleasure of what InuYasha was doing that distracted the pain in her mouth.

"I'm begging you don't..."

Inuhidoi was not listening, he sank his fangs back into her neck and then he entered her. She screamed. Never had she felt such pain enter her body, the pain was blind siding her into darkness.

_**"Can't stand it can you?"**_

Kagome had no idea how he was able to talk. He mouth was open in a silent scream, her body pulsing with energy. She felt her hands go numb; it was so much power her miko powers were denying that she was afraid that her own body would give out.

She gasped for breath as InuYasha's hand moved down her back touching every space of skin. She clutched his head and felt her anger burn, but the pain overpowered her anger as he moved further into it.

Kagome thought of InuYasha, it was him, he was touching her, he was doing this with her, she loved him. InuYasha, she loved HIM. She managed to gain some strength and slammed her mouth on his; his fangs almost didn't let her through. She wanted InuYasha not Inuhidoi; she pictured InuYasha touching her, HIS hands moving down her body like a sweet cool stream of water.

Suddenly his grip loosened and he removed himself. Kagome gasped and opened her eyes. She was staring into his red ones, but they no longer had that angry sneer to them. It was pure sadness that stared at her.

_"Kagome?"_

"...InuYasha?"

InuYasha ripped himself from her grabbing his head and slamming it into the ground. Kagome fell down and laid still, staring at him in worry. She was in to much pain to make any chance at running.

_"Fuck you! How dare you do that to her!"_

Kagome cringed. She could hear the sorrow in his voice, even if he was not crying from his eyes, he was crying thru his words. Kagome managed to roll over on her stomach, grabbing her torn clothes. She saw InuYasha panting; InuYasha was holding his enormous body in such a different position then Inuhidoi. His wings sagged down towards the ground looking completely useless and his back was bent over like he couldn't handle his own weight.

"InuYasha..."

_"Get away from me! Don't let him do it again!"_

"I can't..."

Kagome looked at InuYasha; he was the last thing she saw as the darkness of Inuhidoi's laughter filled her head as she slipped into unconsciousness.


	23. Shamed

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Shamed**

InuYasha refused to stop. He ran. He couldn't stay to help Kagome; he was too afraid what Inuhidoi would do to her next. InuYasha felt his enormous body move with such speed and grace he thought he was not even running on the ground. The disgusting wings dragged behind him, InuYasha made no attempt to fly with them, he had no idea how.

InuYasha begged for the tears to come, they did not. He cried in himself with everything he had. He couldn't cry with this cursed body that Inuhidoi had made for him. InuYasha had seen Kagome's face, and it ate every part of his soul. It was sick what Inuhidoi had done to her, and he could do nothing to stop the half-God.

_"**InuYasha, what is the world to you now? I feel annoyed that woman brought you back in control."**_

InuYasha said nothing, he continued on running. InuYasha felt no need to rest, he felt like he could run like this forever until he found the pit of Hell itself. He wanted to die; Kagome the one person he promised to protect with his life could not protect her from his own claws.

He felt the wings throb behind him, but the pain was nothing but pure bliss to InuYasha. InuYasha was running into his own eaten soul. Oh Kagome, please forgive me, I can't see you again InuYasha thought.

He had left her unconscious on the forest floor, open for other dangers, but he knew nothing could be more worse then himself. He hoped Kouga or Sesshomaru would find her. Kouga you can have her, InuYasha thought, she does not deserve a low-life like me.

InuYasha felt the wind change and the rolling of clouds overhead. Rain was coming, and InuYasha desperately wanted to turn back and take Kagome to shelter. But she was better off without him, how could he look at her the same way again? He raped her! It sickened his every thought and every inch of his body.

Fuck you Inuhidoi, InuYasha thought. You can take my damn body if you want, but taking Kagome's spirit? Hell no! Just run InuYasha, just run until you can't run anymore.

The thunder rumbled above as small drops of rain pelted down on his bare body. He had been in such a hurry to get away from Kagome, that he left his fire rath pants, or what was left of them, in the clearing. He didn't care if he had no clothes, he felt barer in his on body then on the outside.

InuYasha could not jump in great leaps like he used to do, the damn wings behind him held the weight down and made it impossible to jump very high. InuYasha had no idea why those things were even there, he felt tempted to cut them off, but he knew it would be just like cutting a leg or an arm off.

He was glad Inuhidoi was quiet, and if he talked, then InuYasha would do what Kagome did all the time, gives him the silent treatment. He knew Inuhidoi could read thoughts, so InuYasha decided to keep his mind as blank as possible. But not thinking was giving him a headache. He though about getting shelter from the rain first.

Sniffing the air InuYasha could feel an empty space in the cliff of a mountain ahead of him. Inuhidoi's senses were above any that InuYasha had ever had. He could even smell Sesshomaru from here, even thought his onii must be extremely far away.

The mountain came into view and InuYasha didn't stop running until he was safe in the cave. He wanted to stay here until he died. InuYasha found a nice moist spot in the corner of the dark cave, it was uninhabited and InuYasha was glad. He sat down and curled into a ball, his wings hanging off to the sides.

Crying was not going to come, so he let the rain be his tears. The rain he hoped had pelted Kagome's beautiful face. He had hurt her, it was his fault he could do nothing but watch. He had been expected to be panting for breath for running such a long ways, but his body didn't even show a hint of exhaustion.

InuYasha glared at the black wings that hung from his side, he hated them. They were nothing more then a disgusting reminder of what Inuhidoi was. InuYasha cracked his claws, oh he wanted to chop them off of his back and bleed to death. He didn't care.

_"**Bad idea."**_

InuYasha ignored him. The strong words he once had for Inuhidoi were gone in one instant. InuYasha stayed silent.

_"**If you really want to die, then break."**_

InuYasha was half tempted to snap back at him, he was not going to break and let Inuhidoi have his body to do what he pleased. InuYasha bit his lip and buried his head in his knees. Damn you, why don't you cry?

He felt the slight movement from one of his wings; they were so different from everything else. When he had seen everyone look at them they all had the same face, even Sesshomaru had looked at him in fear. InuYasha was glad for one thing, Sango was alright, thanks to Myoga. He had no idea the old was flea was with them, and was glad that Sango's death was not on his hands.

InuYasha's ears flinched at every sound. He could hear a bug crawling from miles away, his hearing was that powerful. He would know if any of his companions even came a few miles from him.

InuYasha leaned his head against the wall of the cave. The cave itself even reflected his mood. The walls were wet like tears were shedding on his cheeks. It was cold and bare like his body, and it was small, like InuYasha felt against Inuhidoi's massive power.

He closed his eyes, their red core not wanting to seen by even the air. He wanted to be a child again in his mother's arms. He wanted her sweet comfort that he knew Kagome or Kikyo would ever give him again.

Kikyo, Inuhidoi said she would be the first to die once he broke. Oh Kikyo please help Kagome, help her through that living hell I put her though. Tessaiga, his otou's fang wanted to be in his hands. He wanted to feel the comfort of the otou he never knew. Even Sesshomaru made InuYasha think that his onii was not that cold heart-ed. InuYasha would not mind if was in a fit of tears in Sesshomaru's arm.

What he had done to Kagome was inexcusable. He would never see her again, even if he managed to kill Inuhidoi, how would she look at him? He raped her, it was not in a way he wanted, she was a companion, he hadn't have thoughts of being even mates yet. Kagome was someone to protect, he was not ready to love her like that yet. Even Kikyo, InuYasha thought, he never had those lusted feelings for anyone of those miko's before.

No! It was Inuhidoi's lusted feelings! Not his! InuYasha had no feelings for anyone like that, those feelings were disgusting and under him. Call yourself a half-God? InuYasha thought angrily, your nothing more then a pathetic lusting fouled up pig.

InuYasha expected to hear Inuhidoi's laughter, but the half-God stayed silent. InuYasha looked at the finger he knew Kagome had bitten. There was no marks where Kagome's teeth had sunken through his skin, oh Kagome, she was so desperate she had tried to use force to keep him away.

InuYasha sunk one of his claws into his arm, and what he saw come out of his arm is what he saw go into Kagome's mouth. It was blood, not his blood. It was gold like, and it had burned Kagome's poor skin. It was like acid, I guess for protection form enemies, InuYasha thought bitterly.

The wound healed amazingly fast, and there had been no pain, why InuYasha did not know, but he knew this was not going to his body much longer. InuYasha shivered, why he had he been brought so low? Just a few weeks ago he had said he was bored and wanted to have a good fight. Well he got one, and it was not to his liking.

He knew that the ambitious InuYasha would want to take advantage of the powers and hunt Naraku down and kill him, but this InuYasha had been brought to his knees in despair. Kami, he sounded like his onii.

Miroku may be a Buddhist houshi but he may have never have prayed as much as InuYasha was now. He prayed for Kagome and her welfare, he prayed for Sango's improving health, for Kikyo's safety, and more of all his own soul.

_"**Oh please stop acting like a houshi."**_

_"Shut…"_

InuYasha clamped his mouth closed; he refused to respond to Inuhidoi. He slammed his head to the wall. No pain. He had wanted to knock himself out, no avail. Fuck you! Fuck you! InuYasha screamed in his head. He refused to talk he wanted to give Inuhidoi no pleasure of responding. Damn you! I won't forget this!

_"**Who are you talking to InuYasha? Me or yourself?"**_

Oh shut up, InuYasha thought bitterly. He ran his tongue over his huge fangs wishing they were not there. He felt the tips slightly sink into his chin every time he scrunched his face up. He bit his lip.

InuYasha heard a skittering sound and perked his ears up. He smelled the air and realized it was nothing more then a small rabbit. It ran in the cave shaking its wet fur and hopped over to the other side of the wall.

InuYasha stared at the rabbit. It was so small, and he felt tempted to eat it. Instead he found himself staring at the rabbit in wonder. That small creature did not care what it looked like, its only purpose is to live, love, and reproduce. It did not have to make others appease it but its mate. It did not care what he looked like and InuYasha was starting to enjoy the small creature's company.

_"At least nothing can cause you this much emotional pain."_

Physical pain, yes, but the pain InuYasha felt was not anything on his body. The women he promised to protect…he had forced her against her will. He had broken her spirit, and he had broken his own as well. InuYasha felt Inuhidoi was going to take him over any second. The half-God stayed in his place, in the back of InuYasha's mind.

The rabbit shook its small body and he felt its black beady eyes glance in his direction. InuYasha looked back his red eyes burning into the small creatures mind. The rabbit didn't mind, it nibbled at some small grass that had been lying on the hard ground. It nibbled at its food ignoring the enormous dangerous body that sat a few feet away.

InuYasha looked up at the dark ceiling of the cave. Its dark nothingness stared back at him, showing him no pity. InuYasha sighed and looked back at the small creature that took up the other part of the cave. How he wanted to have the rabbit's emotion right know, nothing to worry about but the rain. The rabbit nibbled its grass, InuYasha felt his stomach growl. He realized he had not eaten since Kagome's picnic. InuYasha was hungry but when Inuhidoi had been in control he felt no hunger.

InuYasha slightly hit his head against the wall over and over. He thought about what would happen if Inuhidoi if he did take his body. What would he do? Would he really go find Kikyo and kill her? Would he do…that to Kagome again? InuYasha shivered.

Moving his hand across the wall he felt his large claws barley scratch the surface. InuYasha sniffed them; he could make out the smell that had been hiding from him, until now.

The Sacred Tree, the barks distinct smell was on his claws, it meant he had also attack Sango as well. InuYasha thought, he had been human that night if Inuhidoi managed to make him a youkai on his human night InuYasha didn't want to know what more destructive power he did have.

_"**Get up."**_

_"No."_

InuYasha tried to restrain himself from talking back but he felt he wanted to fight Inuhidoi. His blood was boiling, the sadness that he had for Kagome's situation had boiled into a ball of rage that InuYasha could not contain any longer.

_"You fucking piece of shit should just shut up and keep to himself."_

_"**You're mad I see."**_

_"I'm more then mad Inuhidoi I want you to rot in your own little fucking world and shut the hell up."_

_"**You're mad."**_

_"If you say anymore I'll chop my own head off!"_

_"**InuYasha and what will that accomplish?"**_

_"So you can die."_

_"**You would too."**_

_"Do I look like I care anymore?"_

_"**I see."**_

_"Do you fear death Inuhidoi? Because I don't so I have nothing to lose."_

_"**What would that miko do when she finds your dead body?"**_

_"I hope she learns to love another."_

_"**Oh, you're being harsh on your mate; it is rather since you are a descendent of me."**_

InuYasha sat upright. Descendent?

_"I am in no damn way related to you."_

_"**InuYasha I am your otou's grandfather."**_

_"Liar."_

_"**InuYasha, Kami's don't lie."**_

InuYasha hated to admit it, but Inuhidoi had sounded truthful there. He was nothing but a parasite. Fuck him, InuYasha grumbled.

_"**Believe it or not InuYasha that is up to you."**_

_"I believe nothing anymore."_

_"**I would think so."**_

_"YOU will NOT do THAT to KAGOME again! Do you understand me!?"_

_"**When have you had any say in what I do?" **_

_"You could have done whatever the fuck you wanted when you had your own fucking body! This is mine, I will not let you do it again you son of a bitch!"_

Inuhidoi didn't respond.

_"Who's out of fucking words now!? Hue!? You piece of rotting shit!"_

_"**You're in no position to talk hanyou."**_

_"I HAVE ALL THE RIGHT IN THE FUCKING WORLD!!! You go fuck yourself and die in this miserable cave!"_

_"**InuYasha do yourself the favor and shut up."**_

_"Make me fucker."_

InuYasha had never been more infuriated in his life. He could feel his own anger coming off him in waves. He clenched his fist and whirled his arm and sank all five of his claws into his left wing. He heard Inuhidoi's hiss of anger.

_"**MOVE."**_

InuYasha felt the wrath of Inuhidoi coming up and suddenly felt the darkness fall back around him again. InuYasha was not happy Inuhidoi was back in control but it was going to happen sooner or later.

InuYasha glared out through his trapped eyes at the rabbit. It still had not moved. He felt his body stand up and move his hand along the wall as Inuhidoi made his body emerge from the cave. The rain pondered on his body, but InuYasha felt nothing; he doubted Inuhidoi felt it either.

InuYasha feared for Kagome. He was going to do it again, but this time InuYasha would stop him, he had found Inuhidoi's weakness…his wings.


	24. Wounds

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Wounds**

Sango moved down the path with an unnerving feeling. Kouga had not been corporative at all. He kept darting ahead of the group, and sometimes they lost sight of him. Though to everyone's relief he always came back.

Just about the time it was getting dark, Kouga made another attempt to dart off again, but Sesshomaru's growl made him halt.

"Do you not give a damn about Kagome or what?! I am my own leader I don't need the likes of YOU leading me!" Kouga hissed.

"I smell them." Sesshomaru said.

Kouga immediately sniffed the air. His eyes perked up and darted into the wood.

"Kouga!" Ginta yelled.

"Just wait, he'll come back." Miroku said.

What felt like an eternity, Kouga came back holding a white cloth. There was some dried blood, and Sango immediately recognized it. It was Kagome's.

"Is…that Kagome's?" Shippo whimpered.

"I think so." Hakkaku said.

"Let me see Kouga." Sango walked over and took the cloth from Kouga's hands. Sango studied it, it was Kagome's alright but it looked quiet normal. There was no new blood; it was all the blood she had lost when InuYasha had bit her back in the village.

"How was this found Kouga?" Sango asked the wolf.

"It was hanging on a tree." He answered.

"Kagome put it there on purpose, she…" Sango started.

"I found her scent." Kouga snapped. "Follow me." With that he darted off into the wood once more before anyone could protest. By the sound of Kouga's tone, Sango knew he had found InuYasha's scent nearby as well.

Everyone followed. Sango and Miroku hopped on Kirara's back with Shippo. Rin and Jaken sat a top Ah-Un and Ginta and Hakkaku ran after them. Sesshomaru flew on his own. As they all landed together, Sango could feel Inuhidoi's evil youki around the area.

"Oh this is bad." Myoga whispered.

There was definitely evidence of struggle. One of Kagome's arrows had pierced a nearby tree, splitting the plant in half. And there was blood, not a lot, but proof enough that Kagome had been hurt. Kouga sniffed the blood and hissed.

"Fucking mutt."

"What are we going to do? InuYasha already found her." Miroku said.

"We find Kagome, we find InuYasha." Sango snapped. "I think she ran that direction."

"For a little while." Ginta said. "Then it stops abruptly here."

"Weird." Hakkaku mumbled.

"He must have flown from here." Sango said. She bit her lip as that came out of her mouth. InuYasha has never flown on his own, and it was weird accusing him of doing something he had never done before.

"Taking the miko with him." Sesshomaru said.

"We got to find her!" Kouga yelled.

"We will wolf, I'll fly and you follow." Sesshomaru said. The rest of them nodded. The goal was finding Kagome. Even Sesshomaru seemed to be concerned about the young miko's welfare, which puzzled Sango. Sesshomaru hated humans, well except Rin, why would he care about helping Kagome?

"Do you want my otouto to break?" Sesshomaru glared. Sango realized he was staring at her. Had he read her mind?

"How did you know…?" Sango started.

"It was the confusion in your eyes that were staring at this Sesshomaru that told me what you were thinking." Sesshomaru said. Sango was impressed; the Youkai Lord did have his strong points.

The pack began to follow Sesshomaru threw the air with Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku running on the ground below them.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked.

"Yes, Rin?"

"I hope Kagome-sama is okay." The young girl whimpered.

"Me to Rin." Sango felt herself smile at Rin.

Rin smiled back, while Jaken scolded in her direction. Kirara moved with the same grace as Ah-Un as they traveled threw the air following Sesshomaru.

Suddenly Sesshomaru dipped down and they began to descend. As Kirara touched the ground Sesshomaru stood in the clearing, disgust actually leaking through his face. Kouga was already there sniffing the ground so desperately it almost looked like InuYasha sniffing the ground when he was on his hands and feet.

"Kagome!" Kouga called. He sniffed the air, when Sango's ears picked up something so faint she barley heard it. Everyone went silent and listened. It was a low whimpering sound, like a hurt animal. Sesshomaru glared into the trees.

"Is that you miko?" he said.

What came behind the trees made Sango drop her Hiraikotsu. Kagome stared back at them her face mashed and muddy. Her hair looked sticky and covered in something that was a gold color. Her mouth had been burned, her face red and black from the burn that traveled from her mouth to her left eye. Kagome's lips had puffed twice their size; tears were sliding down her face. Her clothes looked torn, only covering herself in the needed areas, but her skirt looked like nothing but a torn rag. Dried blood covered her left leg, which was making her limp and use the tree for support. Sango felt her body tingle in places as she saw Kagome's current state. Sango could feel those injuries herself.

"KAGOME!" Kouga yelled. He ran over to the broken miko who crumbled into his arms, sobbing.

"Kami…" Miroku stuttered. He was to shock to leak any words out. Shippo look like he was going to faint any second off the houshi's shoulder. Rin burst into tears and grabbed Jaken who in return snarled, but with one look at Kagome his face softened a little.

Sesshomaru just stared. Sango could only guess what he was thinking. He shook his head and growled. "Hanyou you could not protect that woman you have always protected from me?" Sango barley heard the Youkai Lord's comment.

Sango bit her lip to hold back the tears, but they fell down her face anyway. She walked over were Kouga had laid Kagome down smoothly on the forest floor. He didn't hold her, afraid to make her injuries any worse. Sango knelt down by Kagome and slowly put her hand on her forehead.

"She really burning up, she…" Sango felt he tears come in waves and buried her face her hands and let her sorrow fall for the young miko. She felt an arm go around her shoulders and pull her into his strong chest.

"It's okay Sango, we found her." Miroku said as he rubbed her back. He kissed her on top of the head and laid his chin on her head. He rubbed her back trying to sooth her. "Shhh…."

"It's…okay…Sango." Kagome's voice sounded like a branch scratching against another piece of wood. Sango pulled her head from Miroku's chest and looked down at the broken miko.

"Oh, Kagome. We're so sorry, we were too late." Sango managed to say. Shippo was at Kagome's side crying on Kouga's knee. To the young fox youkai's surprise, the wolf put his hand on Shippo's back.

"Kouga?" the young fox youkai asked. Sango looked at Kouga. His bangs covered his eyes and she could feel his youki intensify. He was angry, so angry even Sesshomaru seemed taken back. Shippo moved away from Kouga, obviously scared of him.

"Damn him." Kouga hissed. He stood up and glared in the direction of the wood. Sango could feel the faint evil youki that InuYasha had left behind. Kagome moaned. Sango's attention went back to the injured miko.

"Houshi?"

"Yes, Sango?"

"Could you let me go to get Kagome's pack?"

"Sure." He released her, and Sango, suddenly missed his warm embrace. But now was not the time. She got up and went over to Kirara. She moved the yellow pack Kagome took with her. She removed the box that she had seen Kagome remove every time someone was injured.

"Exterminator."

"Yes, Sesshomaru?"

"You and Rin will stay her with the miko. This Sesshomaru, the wolf, and the houshi will follow my otouto."

"Sesshomaru…"

"Do not question me exterminator." Sango closed her mouth. She knew better then speaks back to the Youkai Lord if she could help it. She sighed; well she might be the best to help Kagome with her injuries.

Sango walked up to Miroku and handed him a bandage.

"Sango?"

"Sesshomaru wants you to accompany him with Kouga to go look for InuYasha."

"He does?"

"Yes, I would go, you've already angered him more then you should of." Miroku smiled.

"Am I not able to please anyone?"

"Stop it, Kagome's hurt." Sango immediately focused her attention back to Kagome. Kagome had moved her hand on Kouga's foot, rubbing it softly.

"Please…don't…hurt…him." She whispered to the wolf youkai.

Kouga just growled. His anger had intensified so drastically, Sango was afraid he may go on a rampage.

"Kagome just relax so I can treat your wounds." Sango whispered to the miko.

"It…wasn't…him…InuYasha." Kagome moaned.

"Shhhh…" Sango put her finger to her lips and placed a cool cloth on the young miko's forehead. Kagome flinched. Sango began to examine the wounds more closely.

The wounds seemed to be coming from her shoulder and her leg. Sango knew what had happened on her shoulder, InuYasha had bit her again opening the wound that had healed well awhile ago. The wound on her leg was new, it was a long scratch that started at her ankle and ran all the way up. She would have to examine that wound in private, since it didn't stop at Kagome's skirt rim.

It was the burn on her face that scared Sango the most. It had made her lips puff out, blurring her speech. And the gold liquid in her hair and plastered on her burn, it was the cause of it. Sango reached her hand out and touched the gold liquid, she snapped her hand back. It burned her hand, Sango had to suck on her finger to let the pain go at an ease.

"Are you okay Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Damn that hurt." Sango hissed.

"Sesshomaru is waiting for me, Kouga already left." Miroku said.

"He did?" Sango felt the uneasiness fade out into her voice.

"Yea, protect Rin and Kagome, that's what Sesshomaru wanted me to tell you."

"Don't worry I will with Kirara and Jaken."

"Hey, don't bring me into this." Jaken snapped.

"What of us?" Ginta asked. Hakkaku stood next to him.

"You can help me get some herbs to ease Kagome's pain." Sango told the two wolf youkai. They both nodded and stayed on the outline of the wood looking for herbs. Rin looked at her.

"Kagome-sama will be alright?"

"I think so Rin, we'll help her don't you worry." Sango rubbed the girl on the head. Shippo curled up by Kagome's chin.

Kirara transformed back and did the same. Sango felt a small smile come on her lips, the tow youkai were almost like little dolls that were trying to comfort her. Sango looked around, apparently Miroku and Sesshomaru had already left.

Sango sat there. She moved her hand over Kagome's beautiful face, the liquid hit her skin again but Sango bit her lip and ignored the pain.

"Don't worry Kagome we're here, we're here."


	25. Anger

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Anger**

"Wolf." Kouga stopped running. He sneered behind him to find InuYasha's onii, and the houshi standing there.

"Go away; I'm killing mutt on my own." Kouga sneered.

"Kouga, I know you're angry, we all are, but there is a better way to solve this." Miroku said.

"No, I'm killing him, and you two idiots are not going to stop me." Kouga snapped.

"That will not sub vice." Sesshomaru growled.

"Listen you…he did it to Kagome, I am not going to let him get a way with that!" Kouga spat.

"He did?" Miroku asked.

"Your human, you couldn't tell her scent had spiked." Kouga growled.

"We will proceed together from here." Sesshomaru said.

"No. You leave me to my own problems." Kouga said.

"My otouto is my problem." Sesshomaru growled. His tone had bristled a little and Kouga felt his fur prick. If he was going to fight mutt's onii, then so be it.

"Listen!" Miroku snapped. He stepped in between the two male youkai, knowing it was stupid. "Fighting between you two is not going to solve anything! This is not going to help Kagome's health and it is not going to help InuYasha!"

"You're a fool houshi; get out of this Sesshomaru's way."

"Sesshomaru, you would know better then anyone, fighting between you and Kouga will not help defeat Inuhidoi. Inuhidoi is the one who forced Kagome against her will. Not InuYasha." Miroku turned to Kouga.

"Houshi, do you risk your life to tell this Sesshomaru what to do?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Do you want the help of my kazaana or not?" Miroku asked the Youkai Lord.

"You mean your air whip?" Kouga asked.

"Yes."

"You don't plan to suck the hanyou in do you?" Sesshomaru glared.

"No! Not on my life!" Miroku snapped.

Kouga growled in annoyance. He was wasting time arguing with these two. He sniffed the air and looked at the path in front of him. He really didn't need his nose to know where InuYasha had run off to.

The trees were all bent back and broken, like an enormous animal had crashed thru them and pushed them aside. Kouga looked at the trees; distinctive scratches were on the bark. But they weren't claws, they were something else.

"How big was he?" Kouga asked out loud.

Sesshomaru turned to him. Kouga gave him the same cold stare back.

"What?"

"This Sesshomaru wants to know why you like my otouto's miko so much." Sesshomaru glared.

"Why the hell is that any of your business?" Kouga hissed.

Miroku stayed silent and off the side, he didn't want to intervene with two male youkai's talking about Kagome.

"My otouto has already marked her."

"I…shut up!" Kouga turned his back on the Inu Youkai.

"That was foolish." The houshi muttered under his breath. To Kouga's surprise, Sesshomaru made no movements but up ahead. Kouga could smell InuYasha now, he was close.

"Grrrr…" Kouga could smell mutt, he felt his anger rise.

The Shikon no Tama shards in his legs may have even turned black from all the anger he was pouring into his system. Kouga growled, he could smell the distinct smell of InuYasha, but it was mostly covered up by the evil youki of this ass who had possessed him.

"Inuhidoi." Sesshomaru said.

There was nothing there. Or was there? Kouga crept up, cracking his claws. The houshi behind him grasped his sacred beads that concealed his air whip.

"InuYasha is that you?" Miroku called.

Sesshomaru cracked his poison claws, readying his poison whip. Kouga growled, he didn't want to wait anymore, he wanted to kill mutt NOW.

_"Sesshomaru?"_

Kouga pounced he knew where that voice had come from. He slashed his claws at what he thought was InuYasha's face. It was, the horror that stared back at him was nothing compared to his own horror.

He hated mutt, but this was not InuYasha. Kouga suddenly felt searing pain on his hand and hissed and backed away. There was gold liquid on his hand, melting his own claws and burning through his skin.

"Shit." Kouga hissed.

Sesshomaru immediately jumped forward and grabbed his hand through the bush snagging InuYasha's neck. Miroku ran up, still holding his beads.

"Otouto, is that you?" Sesshomaru asked. He stared into red eyes that looked like a beaten and broken soul. InuYasha's eyes may have been physically evil, but the sadness portrayed thru them made him look less aggressive.

That was when Kouga finally saw the wings. They were huge, just like the pup had said. What was worse InuYasha seemed not to have anything on, he was bare.

Kouga felt his anger blind side him again, when the staff of the houshi pulled over his head and pinned his body to the houshi's.

"I know what you're thinking Kouga. But I think InuYasha is in control." Miroku said.

"For how damn long!? Get off me!" Kouga hissed, but the houshi's grip was strong.

"No Kouga let Sesshomaru handle this."

"I SAID GET OFF!"

"Don't make me suck you into my kazaana."

Kouga knew that threat from the houshi was just to scare him, but Kouga growled and let the houshi restrain him. Even if the threat was not real, he didn't want to risk the chance.

_"Is Kagome…?"_

Kouga flinched at InuYasha's voice. It was not mutt; the only thing he really recognized was his ears and silver hair. Those wings just hung there, they looked broken. Kouga knew that was not the case, mutt was half-Inu youkai; he never had used wings before. InuYasha did not know _how_ to use them.

"The miko is alive." Sesshomaru reassured his otouto.

_"Kill me."_

"Do not speak of…"

_"Cut them off! Cut these damn wings off!"_

Miroku loosened his grip, but Kouga was to in ah to pull away. His wings? What did that mean? Kouga growled.

"You couldn't protect Kagome why the hell are you begging for…?!"

"He's not begging for forgiveness, Kouga." Miroku snapped.

_"She's yours Kouga, just kill me."_

Kouga almost fell down on his feet, did he hear right?

"Otouto that is enough, there is another way…"

Suddenly InuYasha's eyes snapped, his hand swung connecting with Sesshomaru's jaw. Sesshomaru was taken off guard but managed to stay on his feet. He growled his eyes flicked red.

"Inuhidoi."

_"**Do you think I was going to let him be in control for that long?"**_

"You asshole!" Kouga yelled. He jerked away from Miroku's grip and ran towards InuYasha's rising figure. With his Shikon no Tama shard in his leg he made it connect with InuYasha's face.

To Kouga's surprise he just bounced off, his ankle shattered. Kouga hit the ground yelping in pain, but managed to get back on his feet.

Sesshomaru scratched at InuYasha, but even at that enormous size, InuYasha dodged Sesshomaru's poison. Miroku grabbed his sutras he ran at InuYasha.

"Inuhidoi, I know InuYasha will forgive me for this, but I hope it hurts the hell out of you!" Miroku yelled.

The houshi let the sutras fly, four of them were disintegrated with a sweep of InuYasha's claws, but one hit its mark. It slammed into InuYasha's chest sending sparks around his body, but its spell didn't last long and fell into ash on the ground.

Kouga could not sit here in pain over his broken ankle; he had to bring mutt down. Using the tree for support, he launched himself with his good foot and kicked InuYasha right in the waist. InuYasha was taken off guard, but his massive body made Kouga's smaller body just bounce of harmlessly. Kouga was just glad it didn't shatter his other ankle.

"Urg! Damn you!" Kouga spat.

_"**Youkai do yourself the favor and leave."**_

"Inuhidoi, what is it you want from us!?" Miroku shouted, his staff pointing at InuYasha.

Sesshomaru took advantage of the sudden distraction and sank his poison claws into InuYasha's right wing. For a second, InuYasha just stood there. His suddenly deepened and a tight sneer came across his face.

Kouga knew, Sesshomaru had angered this half-Kami. With a whirl InuYasha slammed his fist into Sesshomaru's armor sending the Inu Youkai backwards.

_"**You fool."**_

Kouga felt a sudden chill go thru his body, what the hell? Kouga stood up and saw a red youki suddenly surround InuYasha. His eyes became larger and more teeth were coming out of his mouth.

"Is he transforming into something?" Miroku asked. Even the houshi's voice sounded stuttered.

Kouga suddenly sniffed the air and felt his fear doubled. Kagome and that woman they had told to stay with her were coming in their direction.

"Damn it!" Kouga ran. He had to keep Kagome away, no matter what.


	26. Kami

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Kami**

Sesshomaru kept his footing, but felt one of his ribs snap, he ignored it. His jaw was broken, but Sesshomaru knew better then to express weakness in the time of battle.

InuYasha hissed. Sesshomaru had taken what had InuYasha had said, and brought it to himself, that was Inuhidoi's weakness. His wings. InuYasha never had them to begin with, and it only seemed logical that they weren't just there for flight.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" the flea hissed on his shoulders. Sesshomaru, unable to talk with his broken jaw gave the flea a quick stare.

"You must use Tessaiga!" Myoga explained.

How? Where was the sword anyway? Sesshomaru glared down, InuYasha wore nothing, which included Tessaiga. He must have ditched it somewhere.

Sesshomaru hissed, his eyes beginning to grow hot. He felt the pain slowly begin to grow steadily lower, and his reflexes grew more intense. InuYasha was standing over him, his wings circled in an arc that blocked Sesshomaru of any view from behind him.

He heard the wolf hiss a warning, and Rin's scent slammed his nose. Sesshomaru knew he had told the exterminator to stay with Rin and the injured miko, but she had apparently not listened. Even the miko's scent seemed closer.

_"**I suggest you start knowing your superior, Sesshomaru." **_

Sesshomaru growled, unable to respond he thought angrily, Inuhidoi was NOT his superior.

_"**Broken jaw? Can't speak can you, you filth Inu youkai."**_

Sesshomaru hissed, his face slowly staring to transform into his true form. He felt his rib snap back into position, and his jaw reset.

"You would know I have no superior." Sesshomaru hissed.

_"**No Sesshomaru, you have no superior, you have nothing but crowdedness."**_

"Silence! I will not take such criticism from the likes of you!" Sesshomaru roared. He charged his poison claws aiming for InuYasha's chest. This time InuYasha did not doge his claws; he just stood there and let Sesshomaru's hand go thru his chest.

Sesshomaru immediately felt his hand burn, like it was cooking. He wrenched his hand out, only to see his hand melting into nothing but useless flesh.

InuYasha's wound healed before Sesshomaru could blink; he took advantage of Sesshomaru's suddenly weakness. He slashed his claws, without using the poison swiped into Sesshomaru's face.

This time Sesshomaru did not land on his feet but was jutted back and his back hitting a tree. He felt the mass amount of blood run down his face, angry that he was taken advantage of so easily.

_"**This is your weakness Sesshomaru; you are nothing more then a pathetic youkai."**_

"Who are you to judge?!" the wolf yelled from behind InuYasha. "You're nothing more then a lusting fucked up asshole!"

"You may be half-Kami Inuhidoi but that does not make you anyone's superior. We are all our own superior." The houshi snapped.

"INUYASHA!"

The miko's voice filled the air. Sesshomaru was surprised her voice had that strength behind it. Last time he had seen her, she had a long burn running down her face, blurring her speech.

_"**Her again." **_

Sesshomaru could tell by Inuhidoi's voice, he was not very pleased to see the miko around. Apparently something else happened then him mating her. Sesshomaru noticed his attention switch and charged, this time aiming for his right wing.

But the wing itself moved slamming full force into him, a long talon coming off jutted into his side, sinking into his chest. The pain was intense and Sesshomaru lost his sight in his right eye for a second. He managed to upright his position, but the wing slammed into his head sending him off balance. He had had enough.

Sesshomaru felt his entire body start to transform, but it was cut short. He smelled the poison and had to take the time to dodge it before it reached its target.

"Sesshomaru!" the exterminator flew up on her youkai cat and blocked the poison claws from hitting him. Though he would never say it, he thanked the exterminator for the assistance.

"I told…you to stay with the miko and Rin!" Sesshomaru hissed at Sango.

"I couldn't! Kagome persisted to come after InuYasha!" the exterminator yelled back. She had to dodge the flying poison again before the youkai cat could regain her air. "Kirara go to his right!"

"Sesshomaru-sama look out!" Rin's voice hit his ears. He moved just in time to see a red ball of youki pass just as it burned down trees behind him.

"Sango, where is Kagome!?" the houshi yelled.

"She's…"

"INUYASHA!"

Sesshomaru froze to see the injured miko aiming her bow and arrow at his otouto. Sesshomaru felt the anger of Inuhidoi rise behind him.

_"**Miko you are no longer my concern."**_

"I know InuYasha is there! I'll purify you and get InuYasha back!" the miko screamed.

_"**Miko there is nothing that will purify me, now die."**_

With the flick of his claws he shot a ball of youki towards the battered miko.

"Kagome!" the wolf yelled.

The miko bit her lip, Sesshomaru barley heard it. "InuYasha please forgive me. It's for you."

She let the arrow fly, the pink light surrounded it and they collided. The youki and purifying arrow slammed into each other, but the arrow melted and the youki landed a few feet from where the miko was kneeling.

Sesshomaru stared at the miko; she had just worn off an attack from a half-Kami. Sesshomaru turned when he suddenly felt Tensegia next to him, shaking vigorously.

"Shit! Kagome all you all right!?" the wolf ran over, mostly hoping on one leg, and grasped the miko as she crumbled into his arms.

"You are disgusting!" Jaken yelled at InuYasha. Sesshomaru was guessing that was meant for the reason InuYasha had nothing on.

Sesshomaru turned back to InuYasha, he felt his anger rise. Tokijin would be very useful at the moment. Tensegia continued to shake against him, did it want to be wielded?

InuYasha may be a person of this world, but Inuhidoi had possessed what did not belong. Maybe, Tensegia would be able to cut Inuhidoi and not his otouto.

Whipping Tensegia out, he pointed the sword at InuYasha. "Prepare for your downfall Inuhidoi."

"Sesshomaru what is Tensegia going to do?" the exterminator asked. He had no time to answer her question. He charged and swung with all his might at InuYasha's chest. For a second nothing happened, then a blue liquid suddenly came out and InuYasha's eyes went huge.

_"**Why you…"**_

Inuhidoi didn't finish, his body slammed to the ground in one effortless collapse. His wings slumped to the ground, lying flat on the forest floor.

"What just happened…?" the houshi started.

"Tensegia cut the soul of the being not of this world." Sesshomaru plainly put.

InuYasha moaned and slowly sat up. His wings remained on the ground, sagging like useless flesh.

_"Sesshomaru?"_

Sesshomaru felt the tension go away from all the humans around him. It was InuYasha's voice, he was back in control.

Sesshomaru was not that relaxed, he pointed his Tensegia into InuYasha's face. "Is that you otouto?"

_"No, I'm no one just kill me. Please."_

"InuYasha…?" the miko mumbled. She rose from Kouga's arms and ran as fast as her injuries would allow her and collapsed on InuYasha's body. "Oh InuYasha you're…"

_"Don't touch me Kagome! Get away!" _

InuYasha backed away trying to disappear again, but the houshi stepped in front of him, blocking his escape.

"InuYasha please we can help…" Miroku started.

_"No! You know what Inuhidoi, what I did to her! I don't want…"_

"That's enough InuYasha." Sesshomaru growled. He swung his fist and connected with InuYasha's head. To his surprise his otouto didn't even flinch.

_"You can't do that to me anymore."_

"InuYasha its okay, Sango helped my wounds it's not your fault. Please listen to me." The miko begged the crumbled spirited hanyou.

_"No, I did it and I won't let it happen again!"_

"InuYasha we all know you, you did not do that." Sango said.

"InuYasha-sama, where is Tessaiga?" Myoga asked.

_"It's…"_

InuYasha leaned on the tree for support, hiding his lower body in the bushes. He shook his head and his eyes looked at Rin.

_"It's were I found Rin."_

Sesshomaru looked at the girl. She had been looking at InuYasha with feelings of confusion and fear. Suddenly InuYasha snapped up and grabbed the tree sinking his claws into the bark. Sesshomaru knew Inuhidoi was fighting for control again.

"Otouto!" Sesshomaru ran readying the Tensegia when the InuYasha's claws shot out snagging his neck.

_"**This is the end of the line, for all of you. You will die and InuYasha will break."**_

What happened next made Sesshomaru drop his Tensegia, in a mix of horror and disbelief.

InuYasha began to grow his wings reaching larger proportions, his teeth suddenly poking from his mouth, his skin suddenly turning into black scales, and his face began to stretch forward.

"WHAT IN HELL!?" the wolf yelped.

The next thing they all were staring at was a huge black dragon with huge wings curled at its side. The miko screamed. The exterminator jumped on her youkai cat grabbing the fox youkai and the houshi shoving them onto the youkai cat's back. Ah-Un with Jaken and Rin rose into the air flying in the opposite direction. The wolf and his pack grabbed the miko and ran.

Sesshomaru stood there, what had his otouto become? This dragon was bigger then his true form easily twice as big. Even his otou was smaller then the mass that stood before him.

_"**DIE."**_

Sesshomaru felt fear bleed all over his body. His instincts kicked in, for the first time in his life he ran, ran from an enemy he was suddenly no match for.

The others were in the air and the ground, running, fleeing, just trying to get away. The red light blinded Sesshomaru, the ball emitting itself out of the mouth of the dragon. Sesshomaru knew, he sheathed Tensegia and flew as fast as he could toward Rin.

Sesshomaru felt the youki fast approaching from behind just as he wrapped a protective arm around the young girl. The youki blew into all of them exploding the ground and the sky turned red. Screams of pain embed the air, as the youki filled everyone's vision. Then Sesshomaru's world went black.


	27. Pain

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Pain**

Rin felt her breath come out in wheezes. Something heavy was on her and yet she could not move her body from whatever it was. She gasped for breath, as every breath came struggling out of her tiny body.

"Ohhh…"

Rin blinked several time, her vision was blurry. Where were Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken-sama, and Kagome-sama? Rin whimpered. He body stung all over and her right leg had gone numb.

Rin began to claw at the ground when she felt part of what was on her move. The arm pulled her in closer and Rin knew. Sesshomaru-sama was on her.

"Sesshomaru-sama…? I can't…breath." Rin moaned.

Sesshomaru made no attempt to get off her, that's when realized something was wet underneath her. Red blood, it was not hers it was her Lord's.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin screamed.

Moving her tiny body she scratched her arm against his armor as she finally caught her breath as she pulled herself from underneath him. Rin collapsed on the ground, coughing. Her Lord's eyes were fully red, his mouth open exposing his teeth, but his eyes were glassy. They were so far away.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama…" Rin fell in a fit of tears on the Youkai Lord's armor. "No don't die."

Rin herd movement and whimpered. She felt someone stir nearby but the dust that surrounded her was too thick to see who it exactly it was.

"HOUSHI!"

Rin heard Sango-sama's voice ring through the air. Apparently Sesshomaru-sama was not the only one hurt. Rin moved her small hand over Sesshomaru's forehead, tracing the crescent blue moon that was now soaked in blood. Rin had not been hurt enough to be unable to physically move, but the injures that her Lord had sacrificed to protect her life brought Rin into despair.

"Sesshomaru-sama…please."

"Rin…?"

Sango's voice filled the air once more as the exterminator form began to come into view. She was cradling the houshi in hr arms, blood dripping down her forehead. Kirara lay next to her foot, liking her wounds and mewed in pain.

The houshi seemed all but well. His arm looked bent out of shape, his staff splintered and the beads around his kazaana had slid off, making it hiss when a small amount of air whipped into his hand.

Sango moved the beads back onto the kazaana, silencing it. Rin shivered, when she felt another moan off to her right. It was Jaken.

"Jaken-sama! Sesshomaru-sama is…"

"What…was that?" the toad youkai mumbled to himself. He steadied his staff to hold his weight up, but instead he came crashing back towards the ground, moaning in pain.

"…Rin?"

Rin snapped around to be looking back into Sesshomaru-sama's golden eyes. He tried to sit up but lost his balance on just one arm and fell back on the ground. He hissed in anger.

"I will not…give in to this…" Sesshomaru never finished. He closed his eyes taking in deep breaths.

"Ohhh…what has he done?" Myoga moaned. The flea had been on Rin's shoulder the whole time and she had not noticed.

"What has 'he' done?" Rin asked the flea.

"Oh, Inuhidoi, that was his…true form."

"His…what?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Houshi…I oh!" the exterminator gripped her arm and fell. The youkai cat got up and rubbed on her side, but Sango winched her eyes closed trying to ignore the pain that was shooting up her arm.

"Rin…stay here." Sesshomaru said. He slowly sat up, Rin wanted to help, but she best thought her Lord would deny her assistance. She was not strong enough to hold his weight anyway.

"Sesshomaru-sama…?" Rin whispered.

The Youkai Lord suddenly gripped his chest and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to exhale the pain out. Rin wanted him to be alright, she had never pictured her Lord to be in this state.

"Where are Kagome-sama and Kouga-sama and his pack?" Myoga asked.

"Damn." Sesshomaru hissed.

Rin felt her ears feel like they had just been burned. Her Lord had never cursed in that sort of fashion before. Only InuYasha-sama did that.

Suddenly Rin felt something move ahead of them. Sesshomaru growled he must have known who it was, since his nose was so powerful.

"Ah-Un take Rin and get her…out of here." The Youkai Lord growled. The two headed dragon looked just as battered as the rest of them, but managed to come closer to Rin so she could climb on his back.

"Rin…are you alright?" Kagome cam into view crawling on her hands. Her bow had broken and more blood dripped off her arm. Kouga was no where to be seen, but Ginta and Hakkaku were off to the right hiding behind some trees.

"Kagome…let me help." The fox youkai came up, hoping on one leg and transformed into a pink ball. Kagome, reluctant, got on top of Shippo holding her leg in pain. The wound she had received form InuYasha earlier had been opened again.

"Rin."

Rin looked at her Lord. She was glad to see him on his feet, but the injures had not gone away. His breathing came out in hisses and gasps. Jaken was on his tail, gasping for breath. Rin saw a long cut go down the servant's arm spewing mass amounts of blood.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked her Lord.

"Do not lose this." Her Lord suddenly gave her his sword. Tensegia.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you need this!" the girl wailed at her Lord.

"Go…now." his voice was harsh and gave her no answer. Rin held Tensegia, he had used it and it worked. Why was he giving it to her? She couldn't wield it.

"Sesshomaru-sama…why give Tensegia to Rin?" Myoga asked.

"I need…Tessaiga." Was all he said and began to fly into the air. His movements were slow while flying with so many injures.

Rin watched him go until he disappeared into the morning air. The sun was rising, and now Rin could see the damage of what had happened.

The land was black, nothing living stood for about a mile. Rin finally could see everyone; Kouga was far away, though he was sitting up. He got to his feet, hoping on one leg to Kagome but only to find himself collapsing a few feet away from her.

"Kouga…?" Kagome whispered. She managed to get over to him and tried to sooth him.

"Kagome, InuYasha is…" Kouga started.

"Kouga, you said his name." Kagome said.

"I don't hate him for what he did to you." Kouga said. "It was not his fault, it's this damn Inuhidoi. He's the one who hurt you, and is hurting InuYasha as well."

"Kouga…" the miko fell into tears and hugged the wolf. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently.

"I know Kagome, we'll help InuYasha." Kouga whispered in her ear. "Ginta, Hakkaku get out here and help me!" The two wolves came limping over and helped both Kouga and Kagome to their feet.

Rin gripped Tensegia and Ah-Un's reins tightly. Jaken had gone with her Lord, clinging to his tail as they both had soared away. Maybe, she thought, Sesshomaru-sama did not want InuYasha-sama to get a hold of his sword.

"Kirara, please…I need you to carry houshi." The exterminator told the youkai cat. Kirara mewed in protest because of her injures, but complied for the love of her owner.

Kirara transformed and Sango placed Miroku on her back, rubbing his head. "Please houshi, I know you'll be alright." Sango whispered to him. She leaned in and kissed him lightly on his forehead before climbing onto Kirara's back herself.

Rin looked at the flea on her shoulder. "Myoga-sama? What happened to InuYasha-sama?"

"Well Rin-sama, it may be hard to explain." The flea mumbled. "But, what you saw was not InuYasha-sama that was Inuhidoi's true form."

"Like when Sesshomaru-sama turns into a large dog?" Rin asked.

"Exactly, even though he is half-Inu youkai, his true form takes more of a Kami then an Inu-youkai." Myoga answered him.

"Does it hurt?" Rin asked.

"I wouldn't know unless I asked InuYasha-sama." Myoga said.

Rin went silent. She really didn't see the dragon well, but she had heard it. She shivered and looked at the old flea again.

"Why is Sesshomaru-sama going to get InuYasha-sama's sword when he has this one he gave to me?" Rin asked.

"Tensegia, I didn't know it would work, but the only way to kill Inuhidoi is with Tessaiga, the Inu Soul." Myoga answered.

"Oh." Most of the tings Myoga told her went in one ear and out the other. But she got the jest of it; her Lord went for the stronger sword.

"We must go find InuYasha's onii." Kouga said. He had come up, limping on one foot holding Kagome in his arms. "He may be injured like the rest of us, but for some reason he heals faster too."

"What about InuYasha?" Sango asked. Kirara was flying above them with her and a unconscious Miroku on her back. Shippo had found a nice place seated behind Sango.

Ginta and Hakkaku were holding Kouga by his shoulders so he wouldn't fall since his ankle was shattered.

"You heal fast to Kouga, since the Shikon no Tama shards in your legs." Kagome said.

"Well they aren't helping for some reason." Kouga growled.

"We have to go find InuYasha." Sango said. "I know what he was then but that mean Inuhidoi used an enormous amount of power leaving InuYasha back in control."

"Sango-sama is right we should all go find InuYasha-sama. Sesshomaru-sama will find us with his nose, and he will have Tessaiga with him." Myoga reassured everyone.

"Then…let's go." Miroku's voice moaned.

"Houshi!" Sango gasped.

"I'll be okay Sango; I need some rest that is all." Miroku reassured her.

"Then it's settled, we go after InuYasha-sama and Sesshomaru will bring Tessaiga." Myoga said. "It is the only way if we are to save InuYasha-sama's soul."


	28. Confession

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Confession**

Miroku felt Kirara beat her strength for her flight from underneath him. Miroku felt his body shoot pain every time she moved. Miroku bit his lip and felt the pain take himself in.

"Houshi?"

"Sango?"

Miroku opened his eyes to see into Sango's beautiful ones. Her face was bruised and battered; one of her shoulders looked a little uneven.

"Houshi, are you okay?"

"I believe I will live Sango."

He meant it as a joke until he saw the tears streaming down Sango's face. Sango brushed them away and moved Hiraikotsu on her even shoulder, winching in pain from moving her injured arm.

"Sango, I'm sorry I did not mean…"

"It's okay houshi, I'm glad you'll be all right."

"Sango…"

Miroku moved his hand and took her fingers, moving together with them. Sango looked down, her tears drying as a small smile crossed her face.

"I'm sorry houshi, I am not mad at you."

"I know you're not my dear Sango, but is it true what happened to InuYasha?"

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"Is it true, he turned into a dragon and I wasn't hallucinating?" Miroku asked.

"No, you were not hallucinating."

Miroku sighed, he felt the pain inch into his body, as he moved his hand away from Sango's and back down to his side. He thought deeply, why has something so powerful, so destructive, possess his hanyou friend?

Miroku closed his eyes and tightened his cursed hand. He wanted to reassure Sango that he was going to be all right, that InuYasha was going to be all right. Miroku looked down from were he lay on Kirara's back; the ground below them had become alive again.

The black, burned Earth that had been scorched with Inuhidoi's blast of youki was behind them. Kirara shifted to the right were Ah-Un with Rin on his back, and near the ground were Miroku saw Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku running below them. The wolf youkai had Kagome in his arms.

Miroku looked back at Sango. Her face was hardened with concern and worry. Miroku wanted desperately to move his body at will and bring her into a comforting embrace to sooth her edgy feelings.

"Sango?"

"Yes houshi?"

"What happened to you between InuYasha, when you got poisoned?"

Sango flinched. "He well, it was the first time I saw his wings."

"And?"

"Inuhidoi wants InuYasha's body." Sango said.

"I see." Miroku went silent in thought. "Sango, what will we do if Inuhidoi does break InuYasha's soul?"

"He won't!" Sango snapped.

"I know we will prevent it from happening…but if Sesshomaru can not wield Tessaiga…"

"He'll find a way!" Sango said, tears falling down her face. "InuYasha will not let that happen, he will fight!"

"Sango…I did not think you would be so heart broken about this." Miroku said.

"What you think I hate InuYasha!?"

"No!" Miroku suddenly felt the strength to sit up and look her dead in the eye. "No, Sango InuYasha is our friend I know you don't hate him."

"Do you hate him houshi?"

"NO! Sango I don't hate InuYasha! He's almost like a brother to me!" Miroku felt his arms go around Sango's body and gave her a hug.

Sango was taken by surprise, but she hugged him back sobbing in his robes. Miroku rubbed her back, every inch of his body screamed in pain, but he had the strength to ignore it. Sango's feelings were more hurt then his body, she came first.

"Sango, I know."

Sango let go of him, staring down towards the ground. She wiped her tears away and looked at him.

"What are we going to do houshi?"

"For now I want you to stop worrying." Miroku said.

"I can't I don't want to…"

Miroku brought his face and put his lips on hers. She was silenced, but the shock was immediately emitted off her body. Miroku felt a slap would come any second, but it did not.

Sango opened her mouth letting his tongue twist around hers and her hands took him into a hug. Miroku pulled Sango close, their tongues fighting for dominance. Miroku had waited for so long for this moment, and it felt like heaven just as he had imagined it.

They held that position on Kirara's back, when Miroku felt the stare of an intruding boy. Shippo was behind Sango, Miroku had forgotten he had even been there.

"What are you doing?" the young fox youkai asked.

Miroku and Sango immediately pulled away, both of them turning red.

"Nothing Shippo, houshi was just whispering in my ear." Sango smiled at the young youkai.

"Didn't look like it." Shippo gave Miroku an evil look. Miroku sighed, sorry that the moment was over he lay back down Kirara's back.

"Is your injures better…Miroku?" Sango asked.

Miroku felt his eyes go wide. "You said…my name."

"Did I?" Sango teased.

"My dear Sango." Miroku smiled.

They both flew with Kirara over the hills, and valleys they crossed. It had almost been a day since they had been blasted by Inuhidoi. Kirara began to descend were they would make camp for the night.

Sango helped steady Miroku on his feet as they got off the youkai cat's back. She purred and shrank back into her smaller self, rubbing up on Miroku's legs.

"Thanks Kirara." Miroku smiled at the youkai cat. He lay down and began petting her soft head. Sango sat down next to him as Ah-Un made a comforting bed for Rin. Shippo had gone back over to Kagome who was Kouga's arms.

"Houshi?"

"Yes Sango?"

"When you asked me earlier what would happen if InuYasha did break, did you have something in mind?" Her voice sounded a bit cold.

"Yes Sango I did." Miroku looked down, ashamed.

"Well?"

"InuYasha is my deepest friend, yet if he breaks his body will become Inuhidoi's." Miroku said.

"What are you up to houshi?" Sango asked.

"I will not let Inuhidoi live. It's more or less I will suck him into my kazaana."

"HOUSHI! You're not serious!?"

"I am Sango, but it will only happen IF InuYasha breaks."

"But…but…"

"No Sango, I swear on Buddha himself, Inuhidoi will not live for what he has done to our hanyou friend." Miroku said.

"But houshi, that's InuYasha's life were talking about!" Sango snapped.

"It will not be InuYasha if he breaks!" Miroku snapped. "I swear Sango, to Buddha, and too you." Miroku took her by her hands and kissed them. "I will not let InuYasha have to suffer on what Inuhidoi might do."

"Oh houshi…" She leaned into his chest. Miroku put his chin on her head.

"I know InuYasha; I hope it will not have to come to that." Miroku whispered in her ear.

"Houshi…" Suddenly Sango pulled her head and put her lips on his. The kiss opened his senses and he pulled her into his chest. Miroku felt her tongue as she opened her mouth, his feelings going ecstatic. Their hands took each others, their fingers twanged in full circle.

"Sango…" he moaned.

Miroku felt the stare of Kouga and Kagome and pulled away from Sango. They would never get any privacy at this point. Miroku sighed and let Sango lean into him for a good nights rest.

"I hope it doesn't come down to that either." Sango whispered. She leaned up and kissed him on the neck. Miroku smiled and gave Sango's hand a tight squeeze.

"Don't worry Sango; I know Sesshomaru will find a way." Miroku sighed. The Youkai Lord had been gone for an entire day. He had a good nose, what was taking him so long?

Miroku shuddered to think that Sesshomaru might have run into InuYasha himself. Sango said he had not been hallucinating, what he saw his hanyou friend become was maybe even no match for Sesshomaru.

Though he had never seen Sesshomaru's true form, he had a pretty good idea he was not that big. Even so, Sesshomaru had fled form the dragon, maybe out of fear but to Miroku he had fled to protect Rin.

Miroku sighed and stared up into the sky, tomorrow was the night of the new moon. Would InuYasha turn human, or stay the way he already was? Miroku flinched, the last night of the new moon, Sango had been injured.

Miroku knew that it had been Inuhidoi. It had been the same poison, just not as advanced. Inuhidoi hurt Sango, he had hurt Kagome, he had hurt him, and worst of all he had hurt InuYasha.

Miroku tightened his kazaana hand. He would not break his promise to Buddha or Sango. If InuYasha lost he would have no mercy in sucking Inuhidoi in.

InuYasha, Miroku thought, be the strong stubborn hanyou you are. Don't break.


	29. Fear

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Fear**

Kagome cuddled in Kouga's arms. Her mouth still was numb, but it had gotten better since Sango managed to put some cream on it before she had blindly gone after InuYasha.

Kagome rubbed her arms, they were cold. Her leg had been cleaned but the scar still slithered all the way down to her ankle. And that blast, it had only given her more bruises, but Kouga...he had been knocked out.

Kagome had been surprised he had been able to run in his condition. First of all, his right ankle had been shattered. Kagome didn't know what other injures he had suffered in Inuhidoi's blast, but it didn't seem that serious.

"Kouga how is your ankle?" Kagome asked.

"It's okay Kagome I'll live."

"Yea, he ran all the way here with you in his arms, sister." Ginta said.

"I know." Kagome sighed and moved closer to Kouga. Why had this happened?

"Kagome?"

"Yes Kouga?"

"I know you're worried about mutt, I mean InuYasha, but there seems like every time we get near him, he…" Kouga started.

"I know, Kouga. I know."

Kagome felt a tear come down her face. Why? The fear she had for herself had melted into what she feared for InuYasha.

"Sister?" Hakkaku asked.

"Yes?"

"Where is that flea, he seems to know more about this then we do." Hakkaku said.

"Tell me about it, he knew that this Inuhidoi was mutt-, InuYasha's great grandfather." Kouga muttered.

"You want me to get him? Myoga is on Rin's shoulder." Kagome said.

"No Kagome, you're to injured, go get the flea Ginta." Kouga growled at his pack member. Ginta sighed then nodded. He got up and went over to the little girl, where Ah-Un gave a slight growl of warning.

"Pup, where is the flea?" Ginta asked Rin.

"Right here." The young girl pointed out.

"Is there something wrong Kouga-sama's pack member?" Myoga asked.

"Yea, sister wants to speak with you."

Myoga jumped on the wolf's shoulder and Ginta began to walk back over to Kouga. Myoga jumped on Kagome's neck and bit.

"Myoga!" Kagome moaned. "That hurts!"

"Sorry I need some good blood." The old flea mumbled.

"You're about to be squashed if you don't stop that." Kouga growled.

"My sincerest apologies." Myoga said. "Now what may you need Kagome-sama?"

"Myoga, was that InuYasha?"

"The dragon? No, that was Inuhidoi's true form." The old flea answered.

"How the hell did he get that big?" Kouga hissed.

"Let me explain, Kami's true form is a dragon. It's their natural soul, dark or light."

"Dark or light?" Kagome asked, puzzled.

"Kami of Heaven and Kami of Hell."

"Oh." Kagome said.

"But you said this Inuhidoi guy was only half Kami." Kouga said.

"He is, his true form is not nearly the size of a turn Kami." Myoga said.

"They can get bigger?!" Hakkaku yelped.

"Oh yes, but they never show themselves. I wouldn't worry about encountering a Kami in their true form." Myoga answered.

"Then what the hell is Inuhidoi!?" Kouga snapped.

"He is half-Kami and Half-Inu youkai."

"Then why is his true form not a dog, like Sesshomaru's?" Kagome asked.

"Let me put in perspective of InuYasha-sama. InuYasha-sama would rather take a true form of an Inu-youkai then a human. InuYasha-sama would not have _his _true form being a human, because it is the weaker part of his blood."

"Excuse me?" Kagome had her tone darkened. "Are you calling humans weak Myoga?"

"No Kagome-sama! In Inuhidoi's case his Inu-youkai is his weaker blood, he wanted to become a full fledged Kami just like InuYasha-sama wanted to be a full fledged youkai." Myoga explained.

"Mutt, I mean InuYasha wanted that?" Kouga looked at Kagome.

"Yea, he tried to steal the Shikon no Tama in order to become a full fledge youkai." Kagome sighed.

"Oh, that might explain a few things." Kouga said.

"Is that all?" Myoga asked.

"What happens if Sesshomaru can't wield Tessaiga?" Kagome asked.

"He can't it is a know fact, Kagome-sama."

"Then why did he give Tensegia to Rin? It worked." Kagome asked.

"That I do not know, Sesshomaru-sama sometimes puzzles even me." Myoga said shaking his head.

"His other sword broke." Ginta said.

"Yea, Tokijin was broken." Kagome sighed.

"Tensegia was forged out of Inu no Taishou-sama's fang. It did surprise me that it worked, but Inuhidoi can heal his soul just as fast as he can heal his body." Myoga said.

"Made since, mutt, ugh! InuYasha lost again." Kouga muttered.

"Having a hard time Kouga?" Kagome smiled.

"I'm so much better at calling him that!" Kouga spat.

"Kagome-sama?"

"Yes Myoga?"

"Is it true, you're InuYasha-sama's mate?" Kagome felt Kouga suddenly stiffen and growl, pulling her closer to him.

"No, it's not." Kouga hissed.

"Myoga, I couldn't stop…"

"That's enough Kagome; I don't want to make him force you to tell him." Kouga said.

"It is fine if you do not want to speak about it." Myoga nodded.

"I want to though. It may help cut the tension around the whole thing!" Kagome fell into tears.

"Sister…" Hakkaku mumbled.

"It wasn't InuYasha's fault it was him! Inuhidoi! Damn him!" Kagome felt her own tongue burn upon saying such a thing.

"Shhh…its okay Kagome, we'll kill this Inuhidoi and bring mutt, I mean InuYasha back." Kouga rubbed her head.

"InuYasha…" Kagome moaned.

She closed her eyes, picturing her beautiful hanyou in her sight. His golden burning eyes, his silver hair, his strong body, and most of all his cute two dog ears that made Kagome smile in thinking about rubbing them between her fingers.

Kagome wondered if his ears would disappear eventually if Inuhidoi did take him. Kagome had noticed they had moved more down his head, more like Sesshomaru's ears. No, she wanted those ears; she would not have Inuhidoi destroy what little of InuYasha there was left.

InuYasha's hair had stayed silver; meaning Inuhidoi also had silver hair. It had grown longer, and harder. Kagome had grabbed him by the head in order to get away from him, the silky feeling his hair once had had become no more then a hardened stiff cloth.

Kagome shivered. Myoga had gone silent on her shoulder and Kouga seemed far in thought. Ginta and Hakkaku had actually fallen asleep not far away. Shippo who had been silent the whole conversation, had been asleep in her lap. She petted the young youkai's tail and sighed.

Miroku and Sango had found a nice shady spot under a small tree; they had fallen asleep in each others arms. Kagome smiled, the two had kissed twice in one day, and they were both feeling the pressure of everything bring their deepest feelings for one another.

Rin and Ah-Un were off to the right, were the two-headed dragon had wrapped its tail around the sleeping girl. Rin held Tensegia close as she slept soundly.

Sesshomaru had not returned, and Kagome had found herself worried about the Youkai Lord. He had gone after Tessaiga, but did he run into trouble? Did he run into InuYasha?

Kagome looked up into the sky, the moon was barley there. That's when Kagome realized tomorrow was the night of the new moon. Would InuYasha even turn human? Would it be the best chance for them to kill Inuhidoi?

As Kagome thought, she felt the slight snoring of the wolf youkai that held her tightly in his arms. Kouga had fallen asleep.

Kagome knew she would not be able to sleep, she was just too worried. InuYasha if you can hear me, even my thoughts, please I love you and always will. Just be strong for me, be strong and we'll get you back. Kagome thought. We'll get you back, I promise…mate.


	30. Memories

**Chapter Thirty: Memories**

InuYasha felt his eyelids feel like heavy clams. He squinted his eyes, his body refused to move. At first, he thought that Inuhidoi was still in control and he was in the pit of darkness, but he felt the earth's senses around him.

_"Ugh."_

InuYasha felt any enormous weight change he didn't understand. He had always seen what was happening when Inuhidoi had been in control, but it had all gone black. He didn't remember a thing when Inuhidoi had taken back after Sesshomaru had cut his soul with Tensegia.

InuYasha felt his own breath panting, Inuhidoi was tired? It didn't seem right. InuYasha looked down at his arm to find it did have clothing, or armor. It was black shining, black armor in the texture of dragon scales. InuYasha could now feel its heavy weight on the entire area of his body.

_"**Get up."**_

InuYasha could hear the weariness in his voice. Inuhidoi must have done something, big.

_"What…did you do?"_

_"**Get up."**_

_"I said…"_

InuYasha felt his body suddenly shake and gagged. He coughed, some golden blood came spewing from his mouth.

_"**I said…get up."**_

_"Shut the…fuck up."_

InuYasha managed to get an arm under his body and push. He collapsed a second later. InuYasha shut his eyes; he wanted to just sink into the ground. Why had Inuhidoi put him back in control? What was his purpose, to humiliate him?

_"Fuck…you."_

Inuhidoi said nothing, why InuYasha did not know. Get up, he told his body. For Kami's sake, get up!

InuYasha knew it wasn't going to happen, he had no clue where he was, or what he was for that matter. Moaning he managed to roll off his stomach and onto his back, searing pain came when one of his wings bended form under him as he laid his armored body on it.

_"**Get up!"**_

InuYasha knew that had hurt Inuhidoi more then him. No, InuYasha thought, you'll suffer this pain as long as I can help it.

_"**Stupid hanyou."**_

_"No, you're stupid."_

_"**Get up fool."**_

_"Why don't…you make me?"_

InuYasha swear he even heard Inuhidoi's hiss of annoyance. He couldn't take him back over.

_"Jackass."_

InuYasha felt every part of his body had gone numb. The wing he lay on was still shooting pains up and over his back, it was getting harder to ignore. InuYasha rolled over again, off the wing. The wing hung there, he didn't know how to move it anyways.

That was when he smelled something, something burning. InuYasha had to get his strength back before Inuhidoi took him. No, maybe the reason Inuhidoi hadn't taken back over was because how weak my body is. InuYasha thought.

It may be my only chance. InuYasha reached over with his arm, pain didn't come though his arm, but he felt the bones crack anyway. He grabbed the root of one of his wings and yanked.

Inuhidoi's cry of anger and pain sent ringing through his ears.

_"**Die you pathetic hanyou!"**_

InuYasha felt the darkness go around him, as he was pulled back once more. Inuhidoi immediately moved his hands away from his wing and wobbled on his two legs.

InuYasha heard the sickened snaps of his body as it healed itself in less then a minute. Inuhidoi's healing was even faster then Sesshomaru's.

_"**Only a fool would do that."**_

_"The only fool I see is you."_

_"**I'm not the one trying to commit suicide InuYasha."**_

_"Do you think I care?!"_

_"**Why am I even wasting my breath talking to you. Break for crying out loud if you want to die."**_

_"You sound desperate Inuhidoi."_

_"**Desperate? InuYasha your friends, your miko, your onii, they're all dead." **_

InuYasha felt his entire soul feel like it had melt into a puddle.

_"What…?"_

_"**As I said before Kami's don't lie."**_

_"No, you're lying!"_

_"**Passed through deaf ears I see."**_

_"No…Sesshomaru wouldn't let it happen."_

_"**You really think Sesshomaru is even that strong?"**_

_"Stronger in feeling then you are you garbage."_

_"**InuYasha…power is nothing more then peoples wants."**_

_"Fuck you."_

_"**I think you should know, your body is stronger then any taiyoukai's."**_

_"Like I care anymore."_

_"**Shut up, I'm tired of hearing those disgusting human weakness coming from the likes of my descendants. I can't even think that you are one, stupid Inu no Taishou fell in love with a human, its sickening."**_

_"You…don't insult my mother!"_

_"**Fool, want to know how she died?"**_

InuYasha stayed silent, in truth he did not want to know. He wanted to grow up thinking she had died form natural causes.

_"**No, InuYasha she did not die the way you're hoping."**_

_"Then leave me alone."_

_"**You killed her."**_

InuYasha felt rage bowl over his senses.

_"YOU FUCKING LIAR, YOU SON OF A BITCH, LIAR!!!"_

_"**In fact InuYasha, the whole time you thought you were transforming, the youkai blood never took over your body, I did."**_

_"YOU ANIMAL!"_

_"**I only made it look that way, so no one would notice. Stupid bitch had sealed me for so long it took forever to come back out, fully" **_

_"GET OUT! GET OUT!"_

InuYasha charged, he wanted his body back, NOW. He felt his eyes suddenly belong to him and screamed. He fell to the ground reaching for the disgusting wings, in an attempt to rip them from his back.

_"**Your attempt is nothing but useless InuYasha." **_

InuYasha crumbled back into the darkness. His entire soul sucked into the back of his mind, nothing to do but to scream, moan, and cry in despair.

Inuhidoi, he had killed his mother, he had killed Kagome, he had killed his friends, his onii, and InuYasha had let him.

InuYasha saw his mother her face plagued his memory, her face, he wanted her he could never face anyone again.

_"**Plague your memory, then see for yourself."**_

**(-)___(-)**

InuYasha suddenly heard the laughter of children. He rose and found himself standing in some part of another wood. Was he dreaming?

He hard the children playing and laughing up ahead. He felt his curiosity get the best of him and began to walk forward, what he saw was what he knew was him. He was a pup only about five years old standing off to the side watching some human kids play.

"Hey, what do you want hanyou?" a boy sneered in young InuYasha's direction. InuYasha realized they couldn't see him, this was a vision Inuhidoi was showing, and InuYasha had a feeling he was not going to like it.

_"Stop it you asshole! Let me out!"_

He realized he was just yelling at a tree and turned around to see what was going to happen, he was five, this was his mothers village he could only picture what was going to happen.

"Hey, quit being mean to him, Chi!" a young girl snapped. "Come on, ignore Chi, he's bark is worse then his bite."

Young InuYasha melted partially back in the bushes to afraid to join.

"Easy for you to say, Eumi, he's a dog." Chi growled.

"Oh be quiet you dummy!" Eumi spat. "It's okay Chi is just being a jerk."

"I don't know…" Young InuYasha said. InuYasha wanted to look away. These childhood memories of being a hanyou were something he all wanted to forget.

Suddenly a twig snapped behind him, InuYasha turned to see three youkai standing there. He realized the children were still a little ways off from the village. They didn't see him though they did see the children.

"Oh goody, human children a good stop for a snack." One youkai said.

InuYasha felt his insides do a turn. Was this…?

The youkai began to circle the children without them being seen. Younger InuYasha suddenly perked up and glanced quickly around him.

"Guys…we better leave." Young InuYasha said.

"Oh shut up DOG! You and your disgusting nose." Chi spat.

"Chi, be quiet!" Eumi snapped.

"No I mean we better…" Younger InuYasha started when his eyes grew big. He was staring into the eyes of one of the youkai.

"A hanyou? Gross." Suddenly with one sweep of its arm younger InuYasha was hit and slammed full force into a tree.

"Hey! Oh youkai run!" a boy shouted.

The children began to run when the three youkai sprang from their hiding spots and surrounded the children.

"Help!" Eumi screamed. InuYasha stood off the side, helpless to do anything.

"Don't worry, help will come once you are in my stomach." One youkai growled. The children all cringed and huddled in a pack.

"Don't worry it will…" the youkai didn't finish, his head suddenly coming off its body. InuYasha froze, what?

InuYasha saw himself, he was transformed. His little red eyes glaring at the two reaming youkai smiling evilly.

"What that hanyou…" the other youkai started. But he was faster and with one sweep of his claws the other two youkai lay dead on the ground.

The children stared at him in awe. No, get away from me, InuYasha thought. Younger InuYasha stared at the children through his red eyes hissing with pleasure. Was that Inuhidoi or his youkai blood? InuYasha wanted to look away. Don't tell me I kill those children, InuYasha begged.

InuYasha looked away, but that didn't stop the sound of the dying children from being rung through his ears. He sank his claws into what he thought was a tree, but his hands went right through. This time the tears fell, and he cringed in every part that was there.

Suddenly the sky turned orange and InuYasha turned around, trying to keep his eyes from seeing the horrible scene of the dead children. InuYasha ran toward the village, where he saw fire coming from most of the huts he saw.

He smelled fear, confusion, and most of all blood. InuYasha ran through the village stepping over bodies and dead live stock, everything he passed was dead. There was just nothing alive around him.

He heard a scream, a woman's scream from up ahead. A man's yelling was followed, but the woman's yell rang through his ears like a horrid reminder. It was his mothers.

_"Mother!"_

InuYasha stopped, where he saw a man holding a spear and his mother behind the man in tears. The flames cracked around them, and InuYasha saw what the man was aiming his spear at. Him.

"No he's my son! Don't…" Izayoi cried.

"Ma'am that thing is a youkai!" The man cried. He lunged aiming for the younger InuYasha but he hoped away and jumped around slashing his claws, it sent blood sputtering from his back and the man fell, dead.

Izayoi stared at him. Her face printed with confusion and fear. "My InuYasha, my son…"

_"NO!!!"_

InuYasha ran he wanted it to stop.

He couldn't...he saw him just standing there, his hands covered in her blood, and his mother had fallen, she was gone. InuYasha closed his eyes and let the darkness take him once again.

**(-)___(-)**

_"**InuYasha when one sees the truth they must now accept it."**_

InuYasha didn't care anymore. He was going to break; it was only a matter of time. His only hope, if his friends, if Kagome had somehow survived.

Otou, help me. InuYasha closed his eyes, as Inuhidoi made his body move on.


	31. Fang

**Chapter Thirty-One: Fang**

Sesshomaru flew on, his nose sniffing the air trailing Rin's scent. Sesshomaru had had a hard time following her scent because it had been mixed with Inuhidoi's youki. Growling, Sesshomaru turned away from the clearing that the exterminator had been poisoned.

_"Where I found Rin."_

His otouto's words burned through Sesshomaru's thoughts. Sesshomaru had left Rin and Jaken much further back. They might have wandered away, but it had to be close.

Sesshomaru looked down, Tokijin was bent, and he almost stopped his flight. Tensegia was not there, and then he remembered giving Rin his otou's fang. Why had he done that?

Sesshomaru had only his poison if he encountered Inuhidoi. He was down to his true form, if Inuhidoi turned into…that again.

Sesshomaru watched the wood travel underneath him, his tail blowing in the breeze as he continued on. Vermin, Sesshomaru thought, he had been smart to ditch Tessaiga. Sesshomaru remembered the flea's words, 'Tessaiga Inu Soul'. Sesshomaru thought it had sounded familiar.

Inu no Taishou, "Tessaiga, is the only one who can break the…curse."

Myoga, "Tessaiga Inu Soul."

InuYasha, "Wings."

Sesshomaru, the scent he had felt, the scent of Inuhidoi, he had smelled it before, the night InuYasha's mother…died.

**(-)___(-)**

Sesshomaru smelled burning huts, and the smell of blood. Jaken moved next to him.

"My Lord?" his servant asked.

"Silence Jaken."

Sesshomaru moved forward, Tensegia shook next to him. He smelled his otou. How was that possible? His otou died five years ago protecting some human women.

Sesshomaru entered a village, or what was left of a village. He saw no one alive, nothing was left standing. Live stock lay dead, blood soaked the soil, and bodies lay in the path.

Sesshomaru looked as he passed, there lives were nothing to him, but he was curious on what that scent was, and to see if this youkai was powerful enough to be a worthy opponent.

He sniffed, the smell was his otou, it was human, and it was something very sinister. Sesshomaru felt confusion hit him, what was this? Did something bring his otou back from the grave? Impossible, his otou was stronger then any youkai that ever lived, nothing would even come to close to bring the Great Inu Youkai back to the living.

"Jaken."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Stay behind this Sesshomaru, and say nothing."

"Yes, my Lord."

Sesshomaru approached the revolting scent. Sesshomaru was not afraid of what it was, but who it might just as well _be._

Sesshomaru passed by a dead child, the boy had been scratched to pieces; he hadn't gotten a chance to fight back. Sesshomaru could only smell the blood of humans, apparently the youkai that had attacked had not been injured in the slightest.

The Youkai Lord approached, the scent was strongest here. Sesshomaru finally came up to see a dead man and women.

The sobs rang in his ears. Sesshomaru came closer to see a hanyou, crying on the dead women. He looked at the pup, he must have been no more then a few years old.

Suddenly the hanyou swirled in his direction, and Sesshomaru saw what had happened to the village. Blood, was all over the hanyou, his red clothes soaked in it, his claws covered in pieces of flesh, his eyes flicking from gold to red.

The hanyou had once had silver hair, but had to much blood to even describe it as that color. Tears ran down his cheek, he seemed sorry on what he had done.

The scent that was coming off earlier had gone, what were left were his otou's scent, and that women's. He recognized her, it was slight, but he knew this was the woman that Inu no Taishou had made his mate. This hanyou was his otouto.

**(-)___(-)**

Sesshomaru blinked as he landed back on the ground, and unconsciousness Jaken plopped onto the ground falling from his tail. Sesshomaru shook his head of that memory. This memory he had kept from InuYasha, he had no plans on telling him, but Sesshomaru already had the feeling that Inuhidoi had already told his otouto.

The time he almost had said it was when the flea was talking about InuYasha breaking. Sesshomaru knew, InuYasha may hate having human blood, but he still cared for his mother. Sesshomaru could not picture what his otouto would do if he ever found out.

Sesshomaru had followed Rin's scent to here. Jaken and Ah-Un's were faint here as well, but it was getting mixed now that his servant was present. Sesshomaru began to scan the area, looking for the familiar fang.

"My…Lord?"

"Jaken, you are awake."

"Ohhh…"

"Do not waste this Sesshomaru's time, find Tessaiga."

"Ohhh…yes my Lord."

Jaken wobbled on his legs, but used his staff for support. Sesshomaru began scanning the ground for the sheath. He moved through the bushes when his foot stepped something smooth and straight.

The Youkai Lord looked down; he had found it, Tessaiga.

Suddenly he felt Inuhidoi's scent slam his nose. Sesshomaru hissed, he was still weakened a little from his previous wounds, and was not yet ready for battle.

Grabbing Tessaiga, he looked for his servant. Where was Jaken? He had been there a minute ago. Sesshomaru felt a shadow come over his body, and turned to see what he knew it was, Inuhidoi.

_"**Sesshomaru."**_

Jaken suddenly yelped and squirmed his body from under InuYasha's foot. Sesshomaru could see InuYasha no longer wore anything, huge black armor portrayed over his entire body. Sesshomaru saw they were armor, of his true form, the scales of the dragon on which he had become.

"Do you fear this Sesshomaru, since you persist to pursue?"

_"**Sesshomaru, nor you or any other living creature frightens me in such a way."**_

Sesshomaru grabbed Tessaiga and held it out in front of him. Otouto…

"Do not persist that your power makes this Sesshomaru fear you as his superior." Sesshomaru growled. Sesshomaru knew he was on the brink of unleashing his true form on what stood in front of him, when Inuhidoi smirked.

_"**He knows Sesshomaru, InuYasha knows."**_

Sesshomaru growled. "I do not believe you are saying the entire truth Inuhidoi."

_"**Sesshomaru, once he breaks, the one descendent that I see will cease to exist."**_

With that, Inuhidoi charged. Sesshomaru felt Tessaiga jolt violently in his arm, but had to move to avoid being cut in half. Sesshomaru moved over still holding InuYasha's sword. It wouldn't stop shaking; it shook so hard Sesshomaru was now having a tough time holding it.

_"**If you intend to flee Sesshomaru that will soon not be an option."**_

"This Sesshomaru has no intention from fleeing from the likes of you!" Sesshomaru felt his youki intensify, his eyes bleeding red. "Feel the wrath of Inu no Taishou!"

Sesshomaru felt his body enlarge, and stood over what used to be his otouto. His enormous dog body growled sending ripples through the woods. Sesshomaru drooled letting the poison drip from his mouth.

Growling he swung his massive mouth toward the now smaller Inuhidoi. With one effortless jump Inuhidoi avoided his massive jaws and flew in the air, spreading his wings.

_"**Sesshomaru you really want to know how your otou defeated me."**_

Sesshomaru just growled in response, aiming for another blow, this time with his paw.

_"**He had the power of his families' souls, what a coincidence Sesshomaru; he had two sons the curse I left him with."**_

Sesshomaru charged, he wanted nothing to do with Inuhidoi's explanation he wanted to kill him. Inuhidoi had no right to tell InuYasha the secret he had been holding from him for so long.

_"**Get out of that form."**_

Sesshomaru saw the black dragon in front of him; they were now two massive beasts facing each other. Sesshomaru growled, his red eyes burning into the red eyes that stared back.

_"**You face death Sesshomaru, and InuYasha will see you, die."**_

Sesshomaru lunged sinking his fangs into the neck of the dragon, his back paws clawing at the backside of the dragon's hide. Inuhidoi's body was a lot more flexile and wrapped around his body, squeezing.

Sesshomaru bit down harder, his fangs bending under the pressure of trying to bite through unbreakable scales. The scales of a Kami, is the strongest in all of armor.

Sesshomaru felt his body shrink back, he pulled form Inuhidoi and collapsed on the ground, his body pulled and broken. Hissing in anger and pain, Sesshomaru got to his feet and ran back to grab Tessaiga. InuYasha, you must let me wield our otou's fang, otherwise…

Tessaiga's fuyouheki sent pain shooting up his arm, and Sesshomaru dropped Tessaiga, growling. He could not wield Tessaiga, even if his otouto wanted him to, the fuyouheki would never let a youkai wield it.

"Damn." Sesshomaru hissed.

He looked up, were did Inuhidoi go? Sesshomaru felt his senses go all around him; he was off to his right. A ball of red youki came in his direction; the pain in his hand from Tessaiga had been too much of a distraction for him to avoid the youki that was coming in his direction. Instead Sesshomaru leveled Tessaiga in front of him, letting Tessaiga's fuyouheki shield him.

To Sesshomaru's surprise the fuyouheki from Tessaiga dispersed the youki, leaving nothing but smoke. Tessaiga couldn't purify youki, how…?

_"**Die Sesshomaru."**_

Sesshomaru moved in time to avoid Inuhidoi's poisonous claws, but the wing arced up, slicing into his face.

"My Lord!!!" Jaken shouted.

"Ugh!" Sesshomaru balance was sent off and he spiraled into the ground. "Damn you."

_"**Sesshomaru when you look for a opponent, find it in yourself, join your otou in Hell."**_

Sesshomaru growled, he had had enough of being pushed around by the like of this half-Kami. He jumped forward and slammed his body into InuYasha's sending them both tumbling down the hill, smacking into trees and twigs as the rolled by.

Inuhidoi's armor sank into his left shoulder; Sesshomaru bit his lip and slammed his poison claws into InuYasha's face. The claws sank in the flesh and the gold liquid came pouring out. The pain was mixed with his own poison as Inuhidoi's blood burned his skin.

When they stopped Sesshomaru pushed the massive body off of him and clung to Tessaiga and slammed the sheath into one of Inuhidoi's wings. Inuhidoi hissed.

"My Lord!" Jaken's voice rang over the clearing as the two massive youkai and half-Kami battled.

_"**You insignificant insect!"**_

"Vermin!"

Sesshomaru hooked Tessaiga and slammed with all his strength into the larger body, pushing him backwards. Inuhidoi slammed his claws into Sesshomaru's back sinking them into his skin. Sesshomaru pulled away just before that poison would enter his body.

Sesshomaru felt his breath begun to wheeze, he growled and took a few steps back. He reached for Tessaiga; he would have to ignore the pain that would soon be shooting through his arm.

Grabbing the hilt he ripped the great fang out, the pain embedding his arm. Sesshomaru felt the wind wrap around the fang, he was only going to get one shot.

"KAZA NO KIZU!"

The Kaza no Kizu shot full blast toward the half-Kami, Inuhidoi hissed in surprised. But that was before Sesshomaru felt sudden pain in his right side, four red claws had sunken into his flesh, the poison entered his body.

Sesshomaru dropped Tessaiga, his vision starting to blur.

"Jaken!"

"My Lord!"

His servant ran up, Sesshomaru managed to sheath Tessaiga and grabbed his servant by the collar. He flew into the air, his eyes pierced red, as he transformed. The bigger he got the more it would take the poison to spread. For the first time Sesshomaru feared for his life, he had to get to the flea, before it was too late. To late for him, and too late for InuYasha.


	32. Promised

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Promised**

Sango awoke in houshi's arms. At first she felt like she was going to slap him until he released her, when yesterdays events came rushing back to her in waves. They had kissed, not once, but twice.

Sango felt her face go hot. Why had she kissed him? She looked at Miroku's sleeping figure. He breathed in and out slowly, and Sango felt his embrace brought more reassurance then a feeling she was being groped.

No, Sango thought, he had kissed _her. _Sango looked at his kazaana hand and the horrible truth came back to her. Miroku's promise, to suck Inuhidoi in if InuYasha broke.

Sango pulled herself slowly out of Miroku's arms, careful not to wake him. She grabbed her newly repaired Hiraikotsu and knelt down by Kirara.

"Kirara."

The youkai cat mewed and woke up. She purred and rubbed against Sango's legs. "Kirara, I need you to do me a favor." Sango whispered.

Kirara cocked her head to the side, understanding. Sango whispered her order and Kirara transformed.

"Shhh…Kirara we must not wake the others."

Sango hoped onto Kirara's back, and the youkai cat rose in the air with silent grace. She flew in the sky looking for any sign of the missing Youkai Lord. Sango had felt an evil youki spread through the land, it had been Inuhidoi's. But his youki was not alone; Sesshomaru's youki had so much power behind it that together their youki seemed almost equal. Sango had a bad feeling the two had transformed into two massive beasts, an Inu Youkai and a Kami Dragon.

"Kirara…"

Sango held her Hiraikotsu over her shoulder, ready to throw it. She had made a decision she would not hesitate to throw it at Inuhidoi. Maybe, Sango thought, it was because what he had done to Kagome. Kagome, she had doing nothing to deserve that. Inuhidoi had done it to humiliate her, and Sango thought, maybe to push InuYasha even further down.

Sango knew InuYasha and Kagome had deep feelings for each other, but not in a way to start a family. Even Miroku and her relationship wasn't completely that deep yet. Though, Sango thought, we just had our first kiss yesterday.

Kirara pumped her flight faster then ever. Even in her transformed state her purring seemed to ease Sango's unnerving feelings.

"Ugh." Sango put her hand over her injured arm. It hadn't broken, but it had been pulled in a different direction. The arm had turned into a giant bruise, Sango was just glad it wasn't her throwing arm.

Suddenly the entire earth seemed to tremble and Kirara stopped in mid-flight, afraid. Sango gripped her Hiraikotsu tightly; she knew she was going into a battle with so uneven odds. She was human, and she was running towards a daiyoukai and a half-Kami to help. Sango never considered herself weak, but she knew that Sesshomaru would consider her a weak mortal. He considered InuYasha weak, so Sango had to be ready, to even be killed.

She saw huge figures up ahead then they suddenly disappeared. She had just missed them in their true forms.

"Kirara stop." Sango commanded. "Dive down and we shall stay hidden in the trees." Kirara did as was told and went down towards the ground. Sango jumped off her feline's back, and put her poison mask on her face.

Sango removed the scent beads, she had used them on youkai's that had sensitive noses, and InuYasha was one of them. Inuhidoi, being a half-Kami and half-Inu youkai, Sango figured it would have a worse or less effect on him. She would have to warn Sesshomaru, she did not want him falling in battle.

"Let's go Kirara, we…"

A roar interrupted her speech. Sango looked up to see a enormous silver dog running, flying through the sky, back towards their camp.

"Sesshomaru!" Sango jumped back onto Kirara's back and flew after the Youkai Lord. She looked behind her to see if Inuhidoi had been following him, no one was there.

It took Kirara a few more paces to catch up with the enormous dog, but Sango could see why. Sesshomaru had been weakened greatly, Jaken clung to his neck fur, and something was in his mouth.

Sango saw Miroku get up with Kouga and Kagome.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled.

"Houshi! It's Sesshomaru!" Sango landed and ran toward the fallen Youkai Lord. Sango saw the dog suddenly shrink and Sesshomaru took his more human form.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Myoga yelled. Rin awoke and screamed.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Sesshomaru-sama!" the little girl ran and fell on her Lord, in a fit of tears. Sango could see what had caused his injures, he had been poisoned just like she had.

"Sango…"

"Houshi…?"

"He's coming." Miroku looked into the sky. Sango felt her fear take her again. Miroku clenched his kazaana hand.

"Houshi, you promised not to…" Sango started.

"Sango…" Miroku looked at her in the eyes.

"Myoga, how much more can you take?" Kagome's voice interrupted their worries.

"Oh…I have never tasted Sesshomaru-sama's blood before." Sango could see Myoga had grown large once more.

"Man, you are really useful flea." Kouga snapped. "Shit, mutt's, I mean InuYasha is here."

"No," Kagome said. "Inuhidoi is here."

Something in Kagome's voice made them all back away from the miko. Sesshomaru growled his eyes still red as he panted for breath. He gripped his neck and sank his own claws into his skin. His own poison wouldn't hurt him so Sango understood what the Youkai Lord was doing. With his own poison, he would heal faster against the stronger poison that had entered his body, only with a little bit of Myoga's help.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked. "Here is your sword." She held out Tensegia. Sesshomaru gladly took it, but dropped something else behind him. Sango gasped, the Youkai Lord had found Tessaiga.

"Tessaiga!" Myoga explained.

"Mutt's sword? I mean InuYasha!" Kouga said.

"InuYasha…" Kagome whimpered.

Kagome went over and took the fang from the ground and held it close to her. A small tear fell down her face.

"Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"What…houshi?"

"You found Tessaiga, can you not wield it?" Miroku asked.

"This Sesshomaru can not."

Sango felt her body flinch. "Then who can wield the 'Inu Soul'?" Sango asked worriedly.

"Sango-sama, it is up to InuYasha-sama now." Myoga sputtered.

"But wasn't mutt-InuYasha denied too?!" Kouga shouted.

"Oh this is bad." Myoga whispered.

"Myoga-chan, there must be another way." Miroku said.

"Houshi…don't even think of it." Sango snapped towards him.

"Is there a way to remove Inuhidoi's soul? Then I can suck him up into my kazaana." Miroku asked.

"It…you're talking about removing a half-Kami's soul from a body that he has laid dormant in for over two-hundred years." Myoga said.

"What!?" Kagome screamed. "He's been in InuYasha for his whole life!?"

_"**Dormant no, in yes."**_

Sango spun around, to see InuYasha. She felt her whole perspective go haywire. He stood there almost nine feet tall, his wings spread out fifty feet from tip to tip, and his body, covered in magnificent black dragon-scaled armor. For once, Sango was terrified, of every aspect of him.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried.

"Inuhidoi, you're mine." Sesshomaru hissed. With that the Inu Youkai Lord charged his Tensegia in hand and swung. Inuhidoi moved in a blink of an eye, avoiding the healing sword. He flew in the air and circled back around charging at Sesshomaru with an extreme amount of speed.

"OSWARI!"

The command was echoed around them, and the beads that lay around InuYasha's neck shot a pink glow, and Inuhidoi slammed into the ground, right at Sesshomaru's feet.

Sango stopped, the beads of subjugation worked? Sesshomaru didn't hesitate, he swung Tensegia aiming for Inuhidoi's open back, and to the Youkai Lord's surprise the fang bounced off the armor, and jutted him backwards.

_"**You bitch."**_

InuYasha got up, his wings snapped back up. Kagome froze, her face painted with fear. Kouga stepped in front of her.

"You want Kagome you piece of shit, you got to go through me!" the wolf youkai hissed.

"Inuhidoi, move and your fate is your own."

Sango froze, Miroku only said that if he intended to…

"Houshi no!" Sango cried. Miroku stood his hand around the scared beads that sealed his kazaana. Inuhidoi actually did stop; he turned to Miroku and glared at him.

_"**If you expect me to lose to a hanyou's curse, houshi, you're wrong."**_

"Houshi, you promised only if InuYasha lost! He's still there!" Sango grabbed his arm and pushed him away. "You promised!"

"Sango!" Suddenly Miroku wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards the ground, just in time to avoid the poisonous claws of Hell.

Sango took the scent beads from her armor; she had to warn Kouga and Sesshomaru first.

"Sesshomaru, Kouga! Hold you nose!" Sango put her hand over her mask to keep it pressed down and threw the scent beads towards Inuhidoi.

_"**What…"**_

Inuhidoi did look like he didn't like it, but he didn't faint from the scent, he just backed away. That's all Sango needed.

"HIRAIKOTSU!"

Sango threw the bone at one of Inuhidoi's wings, it hit its mark. She heard the sickening snap of bones being broken as her Hiraikotsu flew back into her hands.

Inuhidoi growled in anger. Miroku jumped up and hoped onto Kirara's back to avoid the claws once more.

"Hey asshole! Your opponent is me!" Kouga ran up slamming his foot into the injured wing. It did move slightly and pushed the surprised wolf youkai backwards. "Damn it! He just doesn't go down!" Kouga hissed.

"OSW--"

Kagome's command was cut short, with Kouga's body sideswiping hers. "Kouga!" Kagome screamed.

_"**Bitch, you could only subdue InuYasha with these, this will not subdue me."**_

With one grab Inuhidoi wrapped his hand around the beads of subjugation and ripped them from his neck. The necklace fell to the ground, torn in half. Miroku took a step back, Kagome gasped, and Shippo yelped.

"Damn you…" Sango hissed.

"Inuhidoi, die." Sesshomaru came rushing back, swinging Tensegia. Inuhidoi avoided the sword once more and landed right next to Rin. The girl screamed and ran, but Inuhidoi's hand moved faster grabbing a fistful of her hair.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru hissed.

He charged giving no mercy whether or not InuYasha was there. With one swing of his arm he threw Tensegia and unleashed his poison whip, slicing into InuYasha's face.

Sango ran up, her Hiraikotsu aimed for Inuhidoi's other wing. Inuhidoi let go of Rin and swung his poison at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru moved just in time just as he grabbed Rin away and jumped out of harms way.

"Sango!" Miroku's voice hit her ears.

Sango turned to see Inuhidoi's poison towards her. She raised her Hiraikotsu to block it when she felt something move pass her at a great speed. The glow was pink and just as she felt the poison began to sink into the boomerang once more; the pink light hit its target. The arrow of a miko, the arrow of Kagome had hit Inuhidoi in the right wing.


	33. Purified

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Purified**

Kagome felt the arrow pierce off her bow. She had dropped Tessaiga and had grabbed it while the others had distracted Inuhidoi. She felt the hot tears go down her face as she let the arrow go. She loved InuYasha, and she had never imagined herself shooting him with her purifying arrows. Not since Kikyo had pinned him to the Sacred Tree for fifty years.

"Inuhidoi!"

Kagome screamed as the arrow shot from her bow. The pink light streaked very close to Sango as it passed the exterminator, hitting its intended target.

The arrow pierced the wing, gold blood shooting out of the now new wound. The arrow sank into the flesh, sticking out like a branch would if embedded in a wooden post. The pink aura filtered around the wound, and the wing suddenly sagged, like her miko powers had somehow weakened his powers.

InuYasha looked at her, his eyes fading from that sneer into the softer texture. Both of his wings slammed to the ground, and his enormous body fell right after them. Kagome could feel InuYasha, she wanted him and so she had made him come out.

"InuYasha!" Kagome ran over to the fallen body and collapsed on his head, tears running down his face.

"Kagome no, get away…" Kouga began.

"Wait Kouga, I think…" Miroku put a hand to stop the raging wolf youkai.

"Otouto?" Sesshomaru growled.

_"Run…"_

Kagome flinched, InuYasha sounded so weak. Kagome sat up and rubbed his bangs away from those evil, yet so far eyes. Kagome whimper inspite that everyone was staring and kissed him on the top of the head.

"Please, don't die, I love you." Kagome purred.

_"Kagome…you're alive."_

Kagome flinched, why did he think she had been dead? Then she remembered the blast that Inuhidoi had shot at them, in his true form. Kagome shivered then rubbed her nose in his hair, feeling how stiff it had become.

"InuYasha, we all are okay." Kagome whispered.

"Kagome…" Sango looked down over her. She stood behind her, her arm resting on her Hiraikotsu, Miroku right behind her, staff gripped tightly in hand. Sesshomaru stood off to the side, Tensegia still clutched tightly in his claws. Rin whimpered and clung to his tail, while Jaken had hid behind the little girl, afraid. Shippo clung to Hakkaku's leg, as he and Ginta both held each other hiding behind Kouga.

"InuYasha-sama!" Myoga bounded over. "Please InuYasha-sama you must wield Tessaiga before it's to late!

_"I…can't."_

"InuYasha-sama you must, it's the only way to kill Inuhidoi! You must use the 'Inu Soul'!"

_"Inu…Soul?"_

"Myoga please, he's in no condition." Kagome took his hair and curled it around her hand. She leaned in and rubbed his ears, they had become hard, more like skin more then soft fluffy ears. Kagome felt her whole body stiffen. It was warning her, her own body had recognized who had forced her against her will. No, Kagome thought, InuYasha loves me; he would have never done such a thing.

InuYasha stirred, his wings moved slightly but Kagome was no longer afraid, her arrow was still there. She knew Inuhidoi had been forced back into the darkness, where he rightfully belonged.

"InuYasha, is that you?" Miroku asked.

_"Please…cut them off."_

"No, InuYasha you will not die!" Kagome cried. She grasped his head tightly, her knee suddenly moved from under her, his armor scratched her delicate skin, causing some blood to flow down her leg. She bit her lip and ignored it. Kirara came up and purred, her body pushed against one of the unmoving wings.

Kagome's eyes went to the arrow that stuck out of his wing. The sizzling and cracking sound was of the wood burning; his blood was melting her arrow. Kagome clung to him tighter, willing her miko powers to block Inuhidoi's power from InuYasha. She felt the burning sensation go up her arms, and down her back, Kagome had to bite her lip to keep from yelping in pain.

"Kagome…your not trying to purify him are you?" Sango asked worriedly.

"I…can't!" Kagome felt her entire body thrown back by the shear force of her aura crashing in with Inuhidoi's youki. Kagome whimpered as she felt Kouga's strong arms go around her and lifted her to her feet. "Kouga…"

"Kagome, I think this guy is to powerful…even for that other miko that InuYasha cared about." Kouga said.

"You mean Kikyo?" Miroku asked.

"The dead miko can do nothing." Sesshomaru growled. The Youkai Lord approached the fallen half-Kami and glared down, he poked InuYasha's face with the tip of Tensegia. InuYasha made no reaction to the sword. "Otouto."

_"You…knew Sesshomaru."_

Kagome flinched, why had she heard anger in InuYasha's voice?

"Otouto, what are you…"

Suddenly the claws shot out snagging Sesshomaru's neck taking the Youkai Lord by surprise.

_"You knew…that I killed my own mother."_

Kagome felt her whole body go numb, she fell into Kouga and made him jerk in surprise before helping her try to stand.

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked, paled.

"Sesshomaru what is he talking about?" Miroku growled.

"My Lord, does not…" Jaken started.

"Otouto…release…me…now." Sesshomaru growled, as he let Tensegia go in order to pry the poisonous claws away from his neck.

_"Why didn't you…just kill me?"_

The claws unwounded around Sesshomaru's neck and settled back on the ground.

"InuYasha, I did not know I had an otouto at the time." Sesshomaru hissed.

_"You could've saved her…instead you just…watched. Damn you."_

"She was already dead when I found her, with you crying on her body."

Kagome felt her body slip into shock. The picture that Sesshomaru printed with his words made a horrible image in her head. She could see a small InuYasha crying, his blooded claws as he wept for her death. No, Kagome begged, this can't be happening.

"InuYasha, is Inuhidoi…?" Miroku started.

_"I don't know…Kagome's kekkai may not hold much longer."_

"InuYasha-sama, you must know…Inuhidoi soul still lives in the deep fear of Inu no Taishou-sama." Myoga said.

_"What…?"_

"Inu no Taishou-sama killed Inuhidoi's physical body with Sounga, but his soul still lived. In other words, Inuhidoi placed the curse on your otou. 'If he bears a son or daughter…their body will become one with my soul, and rise up for your downfall'." Myoga explained.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru; his eyes had gone down in anger.

"Then why did he not possess Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"The only explanation is that Inuhidoi would see that he would never be able to wield Tessaiga." Myoga said.

"Ridiculous." Sesshomaru growled. He turned to InuYasha and knelt down grabbing him by the hair and pulled his head up. Kagome flinched. "Otouto, what else did this vermin tell you?"

_"You…knew."_

"That conversation is over InuYasha…" Sesshomaru growled.

_"It will never be over, you hate humans…and yet you couldn't even save our otou's mate. Fuck you."_

"That woman…"

Sesshomaru didn't finish, InuYasha suddenly sat up, his eye leveled with his onii, sadness and anger mixed, with fear attached.

_"Don't ever insult my mother."_

Sesshomaru stood up, and hissed. InuYasha didn't move from his spot on the ground but grabbed one of his wings.

"InuYasha no!" Kagome wrenched herself from Kouga's arms and raced over to hanyou grabbing his prying hand away from the root of his wing jumped on his wrist. "Please don't…I don't want you to die."

InuYasha froze; his hand stopped its motion towards his wing.

_"Kagome…why do even want to touch me?"_

"Because I love you." Kagome purred and put her head under his enormous chin. The tips of his fangs sunk a little into the top of her head, but not hard enough to pierce the skin.

"InuYasha…take Tessaiga." Sango came over and held out the fang. It jolted violently in her arms making her yelp in surprise. She dropped the sword and looked at it; it twitched wildly on the ground, almost like it had become alive.

"Otou…" Sesshomaru mumbled.

"InuYasha-sama, it is the only way." Myoga said.

Kagome felt InuYasha's enormous body move and she clung to his armor to stay with him. She didn't want to be separated. Then she heard it, Inuhidoi's voice.

_"**Bitch, do you think that a weak miko kekkai would hold me for this long?"**_

His voice in her head made her only cling to InuYasha tighter. No Inuhidoi, Kagome thought angrily, it is InuYasha that will hold you back.

She felt the armor move, and Kagome almost let go in surprise. Was the armor alive? Kagome hoped not.

_"You killed my mother…Inuhidoi, you raped Kagome, I hate you!" _

InuYasha charged his hand grabbing the hilt of Tessaiga and there was a sudden bright flash. Kagome felt her entire body thrown from him, but she felt Kouga's arms as he caught her in mid-fall.

The blinding flash didn't go away, and that was when she heard InuYasha screaming of pain. Tessaiga, there was so many electric shocks embedding into InuYasha's arm, that they had pierced right through the armor he wore, as she saw them tear his skin to shreds. Gold blood went flying, everyone had to retreat form the acid like liquid.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.

InuYasha had to let the fang go, collapsing in pain. His arm now hanged useless next to him, his wings sagged and Kagome saw her arrow bent more in half. Inuhidoi was melting her kekkai, fast.

"InuYasha-sama!" Myoga yelled.

_"I…can't."_

Sesshomaru had watched the entire time, his face in disbelief. Kagome had never seen Tessaiga deny someone like that, it was almost like the sword had attacked him on its own.

"Kami…" Miroku gasped.

"Tessaiga didn't just deny him…" Sango said. "It attacked him."

Sesshomaru acted quickly, he ran jutting Tensegia at InuYasha's neck and held it there. Kagome could see he feared that Inuhidoi had might have taken back in control since InuYasha has been weakened by Tessaiga's fuyouheki.

"InuYasha-sama…you must…" Myoga started.

_"**Since when has this hanyou done anything?" **_

Sesshomaru was hit, before he could have even responded. The Youkai Lord went flying into the other direction slamming into the ground with a sickening thud.

"Damn it." Kouga hissed.

Suddenly Kagome could feel those evil eyes train on her and Kouga. Kouga froze in mid-run, almost like he had suddenly gone into shock.

"Kouga!" Kagome screamed.

_"**Your dead bitch."**_

Inuhidoi charged, his arm healed before he even got to them and swung. Kouga managed to dodge, but his footing was caught and fell to the ground.

"Get out of here Kagome! I'll hold him off!" Kouga yelled. Kagome scrambled to her feet, but was to scared to move from the spot. She feared for Kouga, InuYasha was not strong enough to stop Inuhidoi now.

_"**Move wolf."**_

"Make me you fucking asshole!" Kouga roared. They charged, Inuhidoi's body was all he really needed. But his hand began to glow red and swung. Something pierced her ears like a deaf bell, Kagome felt the air change around her and a language was heard. Inuhidoi was speaking, yet what ever he was saying, it was not in any language Kagome had ever heard of.

A red flash, and Kagome was blinded, she fell to the ground and ducked behind a tree, covering her ears. Kouga, no!

The power she felt surrounded her felt like she was in a fire, ready to burn and melt just from the heat.

"Kouga!" Kagome chocked.

Kagome put her arm over her mouth when she felt something hit her, hard.

_"**Bitch, this is the end of you."**_

Kagome screamed. She ran blindly ignoring the heavy pain in her head, as she felt her loafers on her feet start to melt from the intense heat. They were made of rubber, if they were melting, she was not going to last very long.

"InuYasha…" Kagome ran, her sight now reduced to the red fire around her. Kagome felt her foot sang on something a tripped. Her face hit the gravel and felt the searing pain embed her whole body.

A clawed hand wrapped around her upper arm, and Kagome slumped knowing she had been caught.

"Please Inuhidoi…you're his family…don't." Her words made no difference, he was going to kill her, she closed her eye feeling the darkness surround her once more.


	34. Lost

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Lost**

Miroku sat up and opened his eyes. There had been a blinding red flash and he had felt his body get extremely hot, forcing him to separate from Sango. Miroku groaned and felt burning sensations all over his body, and cursed.

"Miroku-sama?"

"Myoga-chan?"

"Oh I'm so glad you're alright!" the old flea gasped. Miroku looked at his shoulder to see a soot covered flea. Miroku coughed, and some blood landed on the grass in front of him.

"I've had worse." Miroku sputtered. He had to find Sango and the others. Apparently they had all been separated from whatever that blast had been. "Myoga-chan, what was that blast?"

"Ummm…I would rather…"

"Please, it wasn't normal." Miroku gave the flea a cold stare.

"It was a Kami's power; more or less he used his intensified power by speaking the language not of this world." Myoga sighed.

"Language not of this world?" Miroku asked, groaning.

"Language of the Kami's."

"I didn't know they had one." Miroku sat up and rubbed his burning scalp. "Whatever it was it felt like acid that now travels through the air."

"I can't tell you what specific power he used Miroku-sama, but all I can say is, the others may be in worse shape. I know Kagome-sama and Kouga-sama were extremely close."

Miroku gulped, how close? Sango had been next to him, so she was probably not in any worse condition that he was in now. But Miroku felt he still needed to find her, before she…No! Miroku thought angrily, stop thinking negative thoughts and get up!

Miroku grabbed his staff that had been a few feet away and used it as a crutch to regain his balance. He gripped a nearby tree branch to support his staff. He leaned on the trunk gasping for breath, the older injures now reopened and these burns…

Miroku knew he had to find Sango, but in his condition he was going to go no where. He needed help, any help.

"Myoga-chan, is there a village near here?"

"I'm not aware of any." Myoga answered. "But if you stay and rest Miroku-sama, I can scout about to check."

"Please do." Miroku leaned back and sat down, breathing in and out deeply. Myoga bounded off his shoulder and disappeared into the thicket. Miroku watched his small body go, and closed his eyes. He thought about Sango, their first kiss just the day before, and how she kissed him back. Her tongue still seemed to be in his mouth, curling with love and affection. Miroku realized his tongue was moving as he imagined the scene. Embarrassed, Miroku took his robe and dabbed the bit of drool that fallen out of the corner of his mouth. It hurt to move his arm, but it was necessary.

The burning scene was not to far away, and it hurt Miroku's eyes. He stared at the scorched ground, it just looked like a regularly youki blast, but somehow it was different. First of all, Inuhidoi did it with his _hands. _Second, it was still InuYasha's body, Miroku was somehow impressed InuYasha's body could produce such raw power in such a way. There had been no sword for him to shot youki, why would he really need it? It looked like he was powerful enough without one.

Miroku closed his eyes, and turned his chin to the sky. He was alone, opened to youkai, the only chance he had was his kazaana and if that youkai had a Shikon no Tama shard he would suck it in anyways. Curse this pain, Miroku thought, for once I wish I healed as fast as Sesshomaru.

He put his staff close to him and drew a few sutras. He placed them around him and one on the tree behind him. The kekkai came over him and Miroku sighed feeling a little more comfortable. Wishing Sango was with him to comfort his painful wounds Miroku decided to examine them for himself.

Pulling his sleeve up on his right arm, his skin was red and black, blood oozing down his arm. Most of the blood had dried and Miroku realized that had been a older wound, and the burns had opened it up. Miroku needed medical care before he may die of his injures. Myoga-chan, please hurry.

**(-)___(-)**

"Miroku-sama! Wake up!"

Miroku blinked his eyes open. Myoga's voice had called out to him but it sounded muffled.

"Myoga-chan…?"

"I can't get through with your kekkai in the way!" Myoga huffed.

"Sorry, I put it there to be safe." Miroku strained his burned body to remove the sutras and let the kekkai fade. "Is there a village near?"

"Yes I found one, but I'm going to have to say, it is a distant walk." Myoga sighed.

"What…?" Miroku moaned. "How far?"

"I good distance, it might take tell morning to get there."

"Then let's go." Miroku took his staff and leveled it to hold his staggering weight.

"Miroku-sama! Your injures…"

"They won't get better if I just lie there. I need some people's help, like Kagome said these wounds will get infected if I don't get them bandaged." Miroku moaned.

"I wish I could help." Myoga bowed his head down.

"You helped enough Myoga-chan, thanks."

Miroku wobbled on his staff, hoping to see a flat path anywhere. It was just wood and Miroku felt he was just another living creature under the merciless sky. Why? Why had the Kami's done this to him? To his friends? To InuYasha? And to Sango? What was the point of fighting your greatest enemy when one of your friends suddenly discovers a past then become worse then your enemy. Naraku may be a savage, but he had never, never violated someone like Inuhidoi did to Kagome.

It made Miroku shake with rage; his promise to Sango was going to be fulfilled if InuYasha broke. What he had heard between InuYasha and Sesshomaru, made Miroku think that InuYasha was close to breaking.

First, InuYasha had hurt his companions, his closest friends, and then he broke his onii's sword. Second, he was forced to break the women he mostly cared about, forced her against her will, hurt her in every way, physically, mentally, and psychically. Third, his body had twisted into a body out of any resignation. Miroku could barley tell that was InuYasha any more. The feature of what used to be his hanyou friend had faded, the only thing that really was still there, was his spirit. InuYasha was fighting a losing battle after what he had learned and what he had done.

"Myoga-chan?"

"Yes, Miroku-sama?"

"Is it true, did InuYasha really kill…his own mother?"

"Ummm….InuYasha-sama would rather not us talk of the matter."

"InuYasha is not here, answer the question Myoga-chan."

"Do you really want to know?" Myoga whispered.

"Yes, I believe this Inuhidoi goes back to this incident." Miroku snapped.

"You're true there Miroku-sama, when InuYasha-sama was only five years old he…transformed." Myoga stopped in mid-sentence. Miroku looked at the old flea.

"Well?"

"The story behind InuYasha-sama's transformation was his youkai blood, I had completely forgotten about Inuhidoi's curse. In truth, Kikyo-sama pinned InuYasha-sama to the tree, I would not be surprised if Inuhidoi want to make Kagome-sama suffer."

"Why?" Miroku asked, darkly.

"Kagome-sama is the reincarnation of Kikyo-sama, who bound InuYasha-sama to the Sacred Tree for fifty years. Not only did she bind InuYasha-sama she bounded Inuhidoi as well."

"So, Inuhidoi is after Kikyo-chan?" Miroku asked.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Myoga answered.

"How did InuYasha's otou slay Inuhidoi?"

"With So'unga, more or less, he killed only Inuhidoi's physically body. It is very different then what InuYasha-sama is fighting." Myoga sighed. "I told you his curse once he released his soul form his body, in order to get revenge on Inu no Taishou-sama."

"How exactly…?" Miroku started when a sharp pain came up his leg. "Oh!"

"Miroku-sama, are you alright?!"

"My ankle, I think I twisted it." Miroku leaned against his staff, now limping on his one good foot. "How much further?"

"Not far now, you might want to be careful, there are some villagers on guard, since they saw Inuhidoi's explosion." Myoga said.

"Thanks." Miroku sighed. He gasped for breath as his body screamed for relaxation. No, Miroku thought, not until we get to the village.

"Up ahead Miroku-sama."

Miroku pushed his staff forward to see two dark figures standing there with pitchforks in hand. Miroku kept moving forward, knowing the two scared guards would hear his footsteps.

"Who is there!?" A man's voice yelled.

"Please…I'm Miroku a Buddhist Houshi, I mean no…Ugh!" Miroku fell to his knees in pain. It was coming from his chest now. He felt some rough hands grab him and slightly pick him up.

"He's a houshi!"

"Looks pretty beat up; we better get him to the woman for care." Miroku sighed, nothing was better; he was going to be alright, for now. Myoga must have disappeared inside his robe to hide form the human guards.

Miroku closed his eyes as he felt the two men pick him up carefully and lead him into a freshly cleaned hut.

"Woman we have an injured man here!"

Miroku thought went to Sango, please be safe my dear. Miroku felt Myoga on his cheek, but the flea made no conversation. Instead he sucked slightly at his blood, most likely checking if he was poisoned. Seeing he was not, the old flea dove back into his robes and hid. Miroku looked up to see a young woman putting a cold, wet cloth on his forehead.

"Don't worry dear houshi," The woman looked at him. "I'll be treating your wounds."

"InuYasha…" It was the last thing Miroku thought as the blackness of pain spread over his face. He fell into the blackness; his life now was in the hands of these kind villagers.


	35. Hanging

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Hanging**

The darkness was damp, and lonely. InuYasha felt the heavy eyes look around. Whatever Inuhidoi had done was over now. InuYasha tried to shake off the floating darkness that surrounded him, why? Why was he stuck like this? Trapped in his own body, forced to endure the pain of hurting the people he had sworn to protect.

In the world of his own mind, InuYasha had finally had gone under his own skin. It was only a matter of time now. He couldn't endure the pain of Tessaiga; endure to see into Kagome's eyes, or even Miroku and Sango's for that matter. Kouga would never forgive him for what he did to Kagome, nor would he ever forget. Sesshomaru never accepted him anyway, but if he went back to the way he was would Sesshomaru just end his life? Sesshomaru was family, I guess, but would he have any heart to kill him? InuYasha was hoping to see that cold stare from his onii; it would prevent anything like this from happening.

InuYasha went back to see his mother, dead by his own claws. Why wouldn't he wake up? Was he just in another nightmare and just couldn't wake up? Inuhidoi was real, why couldn't he just accept that? Maybe, InuYasha thought, because I'm on the verge of breaking.

InuYasha saw the memory of his mother that had always burned through his mind, the first time he saw his mother's tears.

"Mommy, what's a hanyou?"

The tears had glittered off her beautiful face; bring sadness to the only happiness InuYasha had left. InuYasha watched the other people walk away as all he did was want to play. What was he anymore? He didn't think anyone would push him this far, but it had started with Kagome, and went downhill from there. InuYasha still had horrible images of her scared up face, her blood leaking from her mouth as she bit his finger. And worse of all her bare body being pushed to the limit of something so powerful, so evil, her miko powers had panicked in how to react. InuYasha would never forget it, how could he? At least, it seemed, Inuhidoi had no plans of doing that to her again. He seemed only focused on killing her. InuYasha wanted to save her; he just had no strength left.

Inuhidoi looked around the burning earth. He sniffed for the girl, he smelled her along with Sesshomaru. Apparently the filthy Inu Youkai had found her and was dragging her to safety. InuYasha could hear Inuhidoi's thoughts and they reassured him. Please protect her Sesshomaru.

_"**Your pleas are annoying me."**_

_"Then…"_

InuYasha couldn't say anymore, every part of him hurt. He looked down in the darkness, refusing to see what Inuhidoi was doing to his body now. InuYasha remembered how much he really cared for everything he cherished most; his first thought was the women he wanted to protect more then anything, Kagome.

**(-)___(-)**

"Hey InuYasha!" Kagome waved to him. InuYasha stood up and growled.

"Wench, what took so damn long?" InuYasha asked.

"I have exams, silly, besides I was only gone for two days!"

"Hello, Kagome glad your back." Sango smiled.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled.

"Hey guys, I'm glad you all are happy to see me." Kagome smiled. "Well almost everyone." Kagome gave him a look.

"Feh." InuYasha rolled his eyes. He walked over to Keade's hut and leaned against the wood, a scowl on his face. "So what?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and the others disappeared inside, while InuYasha sat on top of the hut, glaring into the night sky. His ears flinched at every sound and every movement.

Suddenly Kagome emerged from the hut, alone. InuYasha watched her as she shook her head, moving her hair away from her face. She looked up at him.

"Hey, you hungry?" she asked.

"Not really." InuYasha grumbled.

"Oh come on you pouting dog, come down here." Kagome smiled.

"Hey, stop treating me like a dog!" InuYasha hissed.

"Well then stop being as stubborn as one." Kagome gave him a look.

"Fine!" InuYasha threw up his hands and hoped off the roof. "You don't scare me with those 'oswari' commands of your anyway."

"Oh really?" Kagome teased. "Osuw—"

InuYasha flinched ready to be face first in the dirt. He opened one eye to see Kagome laughing. "Oh you did not!" he grumbled.

"I scared you!" Kagome teased.

"You're so annoying." InuYasha mumbled.

"Oh please, you're more annoying then my otouto!" Kagome laughed.

"What!?" InuYasha snapped.

"Sigh I was going to take a bath in the lake." Kagome said. "Well I should be going." InuYasha stopped and stared at her, for some reason he was seeing her in a whole different way, in a way he never looked at her before. Kagome noticed his weird stare and frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I was just thinking…"

"No." Kagome glared.

"I wasn't going to join you!" InuYasha huffed, his face turning red.

"Sounded like it to me." Kagome smiled. She came over and took his hand with hers. "Maybe one day I'll let you."

"Ummm…just go okay?" InuYasha felt his ears go flat on his head. He looked down at her, her face looking so beautiful and innocent in the light of the moon. InuYasha never seen this side of her, or of him for that matter. They stood in that position which felt like an eternity, when Kagome stood on her toes and pecked him in the cheek. InuYasha stayed rooted to the spot, not knowing how to respond.

"InuYasha…?"

He moved his mouth on her lips, he felt her open her mouth and their tongues in twanged. Then they pulled away, both turning red and looking away from each other.

"Sorry." InuYasha said.

"It's fine…" Kagome sighed. "Well I better go." She smiled and headed away from him towards the lake.

**(-)___(-)**

InuYasha felt her lips on his, it had been the first real kiss he had with her. There second was just after Inuhidoi had shown himself, before he marked her. InuYasha felt warmer thinking about that kiss outside of Keade's hut, it was just the beginning of there feelings toward one another. Kikyo still was on his mind, but Kagome was alive, she was not a broken and dying soul. InuYasha did not want Kikyo's clay body to die, but he hated to see her soul in such a state. But Kagome, was alive her cherry face matched her night colored hair.

InuYasha watched through his own eyes, only seeing burning soil, but to his relief, no smell of burning flesh. How his friends managed to get away, he did not know, but he InuYasha was glad, they were proving to be difficult for Inuhidoi. If he ever had a chance to thank them, he would. That's when he thought of Miroku and Sango, how much they have always been by his side.

**(-)___(-)**

"InuYasha!" Sango shouted, she slammed the Hiraikotsu into him, sending slamming into the floor of the room. InuYasha could feel Inuhidoi's hiss of annoyance, but he ignored it, trying to gain control so he wouldn't have to hurt his companions.

_"Get away from me!_

"Houshi help me!" the exterminator cried. Miroku came up and placed the staff on his thrashing head, he was confused, what the hell was going on!?

"InuYasha?" Miroku's voice faded as his world went black When InuYasha woke up, he coughed and spewed some blood. Sango moved the Hiraikotsu off of him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

_"I think so."_

"InuYasha have you been scratching your back?" Miroku asked.

_"Yea."_

"InuYasha, are you yourself now?" Sango asked her face full of worry.

_"I could have killed both of you."_

"We know InuYasha." Miroku said as he stood up.

"But that's what companions are for InuYasha." Sango said. "We'll stay with you."

**(-)___(-)**

InuYasha didn't really want to think of the memories that had happened while Inuhidoi possessed him, but that one brought the true spirit of both the houshi and the exterminator. They have both stuck with Kagome and him, and never left there side. Numerous times they have saved his life as well as Kagome's. In favor, InuYasha had helped Miroku deal with Naraku's curse, and Sango's otouto, Kohaku.

Both of them had met because of Naraku, and InuYasha was starting to realize not only the sorrow and anger Naraku brought, but also the connection and friendship it brought him. He met Kagome, and felt like his world revolved around something, Miroku, a great friend who knew how to deal with hard times, and Sango a well fighter and her persistence had more then once made him stand on his feet. Even Shippo, his little courage was more then anyone little youkai he had ever met. Shippo was brave to stand up against his otou's killers, and proved himself not only in strength but also in soul.

InuYasha clung to the thought that they would save him, but his hope was beginning to diminish. He had only seen his onii's true form only once when they fought for Tessaiga in otou's grave, and he had somehow defeated him in this body. Inuhidoi had made his true form a disgusting black dragon. It didn't match, if he was a ancestor, what the hell is his true form a dragon?

Kagome, if you're out there, please stay safe. InuYasha fingered his thoughts, unable to respond to the world around him and refusing to speak with the creature that shared his body, he stayed in own world. A world to reflect on, a world to be in peace, InuYasha had no feelings anymore. The anger, diminished, the sorrow, his tears could not be shed, and if they had they were all dried, worry, it was now decided what his fate was, it was out of his reach. Most of all InuYasha just clung to the only thing he had, a small speck of hope. Hope, his onii could somehow defeat this disgusting excuse for a being, hope for Kagome's safety and full recovery of her terrible ordeal. Hope, for Miroku and Sango, there life together and strengths united, maybe, InuYasha thought, they will marry and reflect their thoughts and memories to their kids on how much they tried to win one friend back that was out of their reach. Hope, for Kouga, if he did pass on, he had every right to Kagome, he knew she loved her hanyou more then the wolf, but if he was gone, there was no one left for her. InuYasha refused to see her alone, Kouga did really care for her, and if InuYasha could not protect her from the soul that had possessed him, she was no longer under his protection. Kagome…InuYasha thought, I love you.

Suddenly InuYasha felt the outside world come around him…what? InuYasha blinked, expecting to be in control, but that was not the case, something was different. Was Inuhidoi showing him another horrible memory?

InuYasha realized he couldn't move, his back was on the ground. Did he break? No, something was odd; he still felt the blackness, but also the softness of the grass. Blinking, he felt the burning earth around him, but no pain came, he was seeing through someone's eyes. Please, InuYasha begged, please this is not Kagome I'm seeing. He tried to plead with the still body he was seeing out of but there was no response. Why!? Please whoever you are don't die! InuYasha whimpered.

InuYasha felt the person he was seeing out of felt weird, it was almost like he was something else, and not a person. He blinked feeling the dark blackness on the left side of him, and on the right the earth. What was this, he felt something tingle in his mouth, almost like something was calling him.

His fangs, they were ringing, calling for him to control them. Tessaiga?

InuYasha growled he felt the sword pull off the ground, hovering in the air, the steel fang removed itself from the sheath. InuYasha felt that speck of hope go from his friends to himself. InuYasha felt a small smile come across his lips.

In his right mind, he was controlling Tessaiga, like if he was wielding it on his own. On the felt he was trapped in his own cursed body. No, InuYasha thought angrily, I will not lose.

Feeling the fang move on its own will meant it knew he was still there, buried in the deep corner of his own mind, Tessaiga could feel the soul of its wielder, and with body and spirit connected to the dying soul.

InuYasha knew this was going to be the only way, he could never have Sesshomaru wield his sword, he would wield it on his own, and Tessaiga and he were one. Connected through body and soul.

Inuhidoi, InuYasha thought, I'm not done with you yet. For whatever reason the half-Kami ignored his thoughts, and this only helped InuYasha's case. The element of surprise was the best approach, just like he had done to Kagome. Whatever you are, InuYasha thought, you're nothing more then prey, to my Tessaiga.


	36. Clinging

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Clinging**

Sesshomaru glared at the now unconscious miko. "Please Inuhidoi…your family." It was the last thing she said until her human body gave out to the intense heat. Sesshomaru had been felling his skin begin to burn slightly. He wasn't going to last much longer in this ring of fire.

Holding the unconscious miko in his arm, he flew up into the air. Her weight was barley a factor; she weighed nothing to the Youkai Lord. The sky was much clearer up here, and Sesshomaru found it easier to breathe in the stale air, then the scouring flames of Hell.

The miko whimpered in his arm, her breathing was slow and jagged. Sesshomaru could smell her burning flesh from miles away, but since she was so close, it made him wrinkle his nose. Humans had no effect on him, why was he reacting to her injuries in a way?

Sesshomaru flew over, his search was now intended for Rin, but her scent had been lost. Sesshomaru felt his anger rise, where was Rin?

"Rin!" Sesshomaru shouted over the scorched earth. Despite his powerful nose, he couldn't pick up anyone's scent but his own and the miko's. "Otouto, damn it!" Sesshomaru never felt such anger run through him since the time Naraku had attempted to absorb him.

The miko suddenly began shivering in his arm, almost making him drop her of her sudden movement. Sesshomaru growled he had to put her down before he did drop her, if only he had his other arm.

Sesshomaru shook that thought from his head, and began to drift further away from the youki fire, even though he was also moving away from Rin. Sesshomaru would know if Rin had been killed, he just had that feeling Rin was being protected by one of InuYasha's companions. They may despise him because of the fights InuYasha and he made, but they were still human, they had feelings for Rin.

Sesshomaru found a nice piece of earth that contained soft grass. He laid the miko's form on the ground. She flinched when her body touched the soft grass.

"Miko?"

She didn't respond, her eyes seemed to be moving behind her eyelids rapidly, like she was trying to fight the unnerving pain that was corrupting her body. Sesshomaru took hold of Tensegia, but her breathing did not stop, so he stood back up, his eyes scanning the terrain.

"Miko?"

There was still no response. Sesshomaru looked away, annoyed. He knew human bodies were weak and did not heal quickly, but still he needed her alive. More really, InuYasha needed her. Sesshomaru had seen the connection between the two, more then anything he didn't truly understand why his otouto was attracted to human women in a way, but Sesshomaru was staring to doubt his own feelings. He had revised Rin, and had taken her in under his protection.

"Miko!"

Sesshomaru took her by the shoulder and shook her slightly. She screamed causing him to pull back and cover one ear.

"Please…don't kill me."

Sesshomaru frowned, she thought he was Inuhidoi?

"Miko, this Sesshomaru is no half-Kami."

The miko blinked a few times, and winched in pain. "Sesshomaru…?"

Sesshomaru growled in approval. He would give her no reinsurance, but he could at least tell her he was not going to kill her. The miko tried to sit up, but fell back her injuries were too severe for her to move around much.

"Sesshomaru…what happened to InuYasha?"

"This Sesshomaru does not know." Sesshomaru glared through the trees. The fire glowed in-between their barks, like glowing coal from a burning fire. Sesshomaru looked around to see if anyone else was close by, but there was no one in his sight of scent range.

"Kouga…"

Sesshomaru turned to see the miko holding her knees, her eyes tightly shut, apparently she was in great pain.

"What does the wolf have to do with anything?"

"He…was right in front of him." The miko whimpered. Sesshomaru flinched; the wolf could not have possibly survived if that had been the case. Sesshomaru decided best not to respond to the miko's worries of the wolf. Rin was more important to him.

"Miko, are you able to walk?"

"I don't know."

"This Sesshomaru will not carry those who can not support themselves." The miko tried to stand, but feel do to her burned legs. She whimpered and held her right knee.

"Just go…I'll be fine." She answered him.

"That is not an option miko." Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Just go!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshomaru felt a tight growl come up his throat, but kept it silent. He would not show his irritation to the likes of mortals. Only Rin was the exception. He stood there, his back to the miko, if he was going to have to wait, he would.

"This Sesshomaru does not have all day."

"I don't heal…like you do!" the miko snapped.

"If you want to see…" Sesshomaru started when he felt her presence behind him. He turned to see her standing up, her face right at his armor. She had a scowl on her face.

"Don't you tell me what I want to see!" Kagome slammed her fist into his armor, and burst into tears and slumped to his feet towards the ground. Sesshomaru was caught off guard by her sudden express of emotion. He said nothing and let her cry.

Somehow she pulled her tears under control and just sat there. They stood there for only a moment when Sesshomaru turned his back once more. "Do not express sympathy for this Sesshomaru."

"I was doing it for InuYasha." The miko whimpered.

"This Sesshomaru would rather prefer not be shed at his feet."

"Then stop lecturing me." Kagome turned away. "Do what you want, I'm not walking."

"A miko who hits a daiyoukai with such force is able to walk, get up." Sesshomaru glared. The miko looked up at him, and blinked in surprise.

"I…hit you?"

"If you think you successfully inflicted pain on this Sesshomaru you are mistaken."

"I'm sorry, I was…just angry."

"Then we move on." Sesshomaru said. He started walking, curious to see if the miko would follow. Despite her near identical stubbornness to InuYasha, she knew when she was beat. She stood up on shaky legs, and limping, she slowly followed.

Sesshomaru stopped and sniffed, just to make sure Inuhidoi was no where nearby. He started walking when he suddenly felt a tug on his shoulder. He looked down to find the miko clinging to his tail, she had lost conciseness again.

Sesshomaru growled, of all the places to faint.

"Miko, get up."

No response, Sesshomaru looked down, she was still alive, but her life was clinging to the small part it had left. The wounds on her arms and legs were severed burns; they had blackened her pale skin. Her face was only slightly burnt, but the long scared burn from Inuhidoi's blood still remained. One of her fingers looked broken, and her eyes had long, dark semi-circles that lay just under her eyelids.

Sesshomaru stood up and started walking, how did she suddenly get so heavy? When he flew into the air, she was nothing more then a feather. The tail was not meant for this, Sesshomaru thought.

Rin, where are you? Sesshomaru put his hand on a bark of a tree, feeling it's warm wood. The wood seemed to have absorbed the heat from Inuhidoi's blast. What was that blast? Sesshomaru had never seen youki used in such a way before.

Otouto, Sesshomaru thought, now that you know, what will you do? Knowing that your human mother was killed by your own claws, and sent to the after life, because of our otou's love for her?

Sesshomaru suddenly felt intense pain come up his right leg. He bit his lip and ignored it. Pain was nothing more then mental, in most cases for youkai, Sesshomaru knew when not to express such physical inflictions affect his mental action.

Humans had no choice. There minds make it to hard to ignore such pain, some give up and let fate take them. Others, like his otouto, were so stubborn they fought until the last dying breath.

In spite, Sesshomaru realized the only difference between a human and a youkai was their physical capacity. Youkai were stronger, able to use power in intensive ways, while humans have to use the land and resource to supply their own resources. This thought bugged Sesshomaru, how come he never realized until now? Was it Rin who had opened his eyes to the human world? Humans could be greed, evil and selfish, just like many youkai were. Both thought the other was more evil then the other.

The war between humans and youkai seemed to never end through Sesshomaru's eyes. But it would only take a small step, like his otou did, to love and cherish a human and make the world put in its place.

For now though, Sesshomaru had his own war, to defend his otouto from breaking, the miko from dying, and more important to protect his warmed heart, Rin.


	37. Nightmare

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Nightmare**

Sango blinked, searing pain embedded her already injured arm. Oh houshi, Sango thought where are you?

Sango suddenly felt a low whine come from her right, to find a small Kirara, curled up a ball, her two tails twitched and her tongue lapping what looked like a very wide wound.

Sango suddenly felt a small movement from under her and grabbed at empty air, reaching for Hiraikotsu that just wasn't there. Sango closed her eyes, she didn't want to die. Her breathing came out in low gasps, wheezing in spite of the small amount of blood leaking from her mouth.

"Sango-sama…?"

The small voice took the exterminator off guard. The movement from under her finally wiggled itself out and she was staring into two brown eyes.

"Rin…?"

"Sango-sama…your arm."

Sango closed her eyes; she really didn't want to look. Sango was able to control her emotions when it came to fighting youkai. No matter how gruesome the scene was, Sango would never back away and become a little girl, throwing up in horror of what she saw. No, Sango was a youkai exterminator, and she was now to afraid to even looking at her own arm.

"Rin…is anyone around?"

"No." The young girl shook her head. "Just us, Sango-sama."

"Kirara…" Sango reached with her good arm and put her hand over Kirara's soft back. The youkai cat whimpered and whined by the touch, but did not complain. Sango breathed in and out hard, the movement in her chest sent pains shooting up her injured arm, and she cried out.

"Sango-sama!"

"Are you hurt Rin?"

"I'm…no you protected me."

"That's good…"

Suddenly Sango could barley hear the movement of feet being pulled across the ground. She grabbed Rin's ankle with her good arm, and dragged the young girl back under her. She reached for Hiraikotsu, which she had just spotted, and pulled the bone, over her and Kirara.

She knew if it was InuYasha, there was no hope of fighting back. Sango knew now, her arm was broken.

Sango pulled Rin closer to her body, and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Exterminator…"

Sango opened her eyes in horror. That wasn't InuYasha that was Kouga. His voice sounded like he was drowning, his speech was so blurred she really couldn't pick out what he had said. But she knew it was him, his youki had decreased so dramatically, and even if she didn't have Sesshomaru's of InuYasha's nose, she could smell his blood.

"Kouga…?"

Sango heard a 'slump' and moved Hiraikotsu form her obstructed view. Kouga had fallen only a few feet away. His pack was no where to be seen.

Kouga didn't move, his chest rose very slowly as he struggled to breathe. Rin wiggled out from under her once more and approached the still wolf youkai. Rin knelt down and gasped.

"Rin…what is it?"

"His legs, Sango-sama…"

Sango blinked a few times, but her own vision was so blurred. She could barley see Rin clearly anymore. Oh Kami, don't pass out, Sango cursed herself.

"Kouga…are you there?" Sango asked the wolf youkai. She heard him grunt, but now words were formed through the air. "Kouga…?"

"He's not awake, Sango-sama."

"Then…wake him…I ugh!" Sango felt the searing pain shot up her arm, blinding her. Sango screamed, it wasn't natural her arm, she moaned and thrashed her head back in forth. If she could see Rin's face, it would be of pure confusion, and terror.

Sango took deep, slow breathes; this would not be the end here. No, Sango thought, I must find houshi, I must find Kagome, I must save Kouga, and InuYasha.

Biting her lip, Sango opened her eyes once more and grabbed a handful of grass. She put Hiraikotsu down and crawled using her legs and her one good arm. Her broken arm dragged uselessly next to her.

"Kouga…answer me." Sango pleaded with the wolf youkai. Kouga stirred and his eyes blinked open.

"Exterminator…I UGH!"

"Kouga…don't try to move." Sango said. Her voice didn't sound any better then he did. "I have to see the extent…of your injuries."

"Women…I smell your blood." Kouga gasped.

"I…my arm is broken."

"Ugh…" Kouga pulled his arm on his armor and squeezed his upper arm, holding the shout that was certain in his throat.

"Sango-sama, his legs, there is so much blood." Rin whimpered. Sango blinked and pulled her injured body closer to Kouga. She still wasn't close enough, when she suddenly felt Kirara rub up on her cheek.

"Kirara…"

The youkai cat purred and pushed her soft body to Sango's face. Sango felt part of her lovely fur feel sticky. Sango winched and held her good hand up, Kirara was limping her back right leg had a huge splitting cut all the way down to her paw.

"Oh Kirara…"

Sango felt the tears fall down her face to see Kirara in such a state. Anger burned, but Sango's body had no strength to back up that anger. She gripped the grass, and squeezed her eyes, letting the tears fall freely.

"Sango-sama?"

"Rin…please, just keep watch."

"Yes, Sango-sama."

"Exterminator, the…Shikon no Tama shards, there what's…keeping me alive now." Kouga whispered. Sango blinked and looked at Kouga, his life was clinging onto the shards?

"Your not…?"

"No…I'm not dead…yet."

"Kouga…what happened to…Kagome?"

"I…lost sight…of her…when I was…hit by InuYasha."

"Oh Kami…" Sango could finally see the extent of Kouga's injuries. His legs, it forced her to take a deep breath and look away. His legs, she could _see _the Shikon no Tama shards. The skin had been ripped completely off the muscle, useless flaps of flesh just hanging there. The blood was still coming out in drops, but most of it was drying on the outskirts of the cute. Sango could see the pink glow of his Shikon no Tama shards and his bone. One of his legs had the bone completely sticking out of his skin. It wasn't looking good for Kouga's life.

"Sango-sama…Ah-Un he's here." Sango looked over to see the two headed dragon come into view. He apparently had somehow gotten unscratched. The dragon motioned Rin over to where Sango and Kouga lay; he pushed her towards Sango, who put her good arm around the little girl. Ah-Un then curled up and wrapped his tail protectively around all four of them. The dragon was careful not to touch Kouga in doing so.

Sango closed her eyes and lay her face down next to Kirara's purring, warm body. Rin snuggled closer, making Sango winch in pain, but only slightly. Sango closed her eyes and fell into blackness.

**(-)___(-)**

"Sango!"

Sango snapped her eyes open when she heard Miroku's voice. He was here? Where!?

Sango opened her eyes to find herself standing with Hiraikotsu in her hand. What? Wasn't she unconscious on the forest floor with a broken arm? Sango blinked as she stared at houshi, his hand ready to pull his kazaana open.

"Houshi…what's going on?!" Sango cried.

"Sango, I promised this! I have no choice!" Miroku yelled. "KAZAANA!"

"Houshi…what are talking about!? What's…?" Sango widened her eyes in horror. InuYasha stood there, or rather Inuhidoi. The kazaana had bent his enormous black wings as was pulling towards the direction of Miroku's hand.

"HOUSHI NO!!" Sango cried. She ran and grabbed Miroku's arm, tears pouring down her face. "InuYasha, it's our hanyou friend!"

"Damn it Sango! InuYasha broke! He's gone!" Miroku cried.

"No! InuYasha can't break!" Sango cried as she pounded Miroku's arm, crying, praying he would close it. "He's still there! STOP!"

Suddenly a red came flashing towards the both of them. Sango covered her eyes as she was engulfed the red that now was the earth. "Houshi!"

**(-)___(-)**

Sango woke up, screaming. Sweat came off her brow and she shook her head, to find it in someone's clawed hand. She screamed again, fling her good arm that contained her hidden sword, fearing it was Inuhidoi.

"Exterminator."

The voice was cold and harsh, but they sounded like they had no intent to hurt her. Sango blinked her eyes open, to find herself staring into two golden eyes.

"Sesshomaru…?"

"Sesshomaru-sama…the wolf, his legs." Sango heard the young girl whimper.

"This Sesshomaru sees." The Youkai Lord said. "Exterminator, are you able to walk?"

"My arm…" Sango gasped. Sango felt a softer hand come on her forehead. The hand was also hurt, it was Kagome's.

"Sango…you were having a nightmare." Kagome whispered.

"Houshi…he promised not to…" Sango moaned.

"Miroku…promised what?"

"He would…" Sango took a deep breath. "To suck InuYasha in, if he broke."

"The air whip?" Sesshomaru asked.

Sango nodded. Kagome put her hand on her forehead, and moved Sango's bangs.

"We haven't found Miroku…yet." Kagome whispered.

"Houshi…" Sango closed her eyes as the nightmare came flashing back. But what scared her the most, was that flash, what if even if Miroku would try the kazaana, it wouldn't work? Sango knew Inuhidoi's poison and what effect it had on the body, if Miroku sucked him in, would he die?

Sango closed her eyes and let the miko comfort her external wounds. The internal wounds deep in Sango's head could not be reached by Kagome, Sesshomaru, or InuYasha. Only Miroku can help her, Sango took Kagome's hand in hers. She prayed houshi was in a better condition then she was. Sango started to shape all the adventures together, and only to find out that this internal wound could only be fixed by one and only person, Miroku's love.


	38. Spirit

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Spirit**

Shippo felt his otou's warm pelt around him. He remembered how his otou taught him were to find the best acorns and the best place to enjoy the peaceful world that we lived in. His otou once said. "A little fox is small in this world, but you are only as small the heart that pounds in your chest."

Shippo will never forget that saying, he wished he his otou was here, to guide him. InuYasha and Kagome had run into him for Shikon no Tama shards, but it truly was the first Shippo had ever experienced such friendship.

Shippo would admit InuYasha was harsh, rude, and obnoxious, but he almost seemed more like an otou figured then a rowdy brother. Shippo pulled his pelt, otou if you can here me; I need you now to save my friend, as when he saved me from the ones who killed you.

"Little one…?"

Shippo blinked, his otou's pelt was gone, and he felt skinny, weak arms holding him up. Blinking Shippo looked up at his rescuer, or captor.

It was Ginta, of Kouga's wolf tribe. Hakkaku was not too far behind; his right leg seemed badly injured.

"Oh…" Shippo felt the warm dream fade away, only to be replaced by intense pain that eased all the way up his small body.

"You took quite the dive, Hakkaku ran after you, but broke his leg in the process." Ginta said.

"What…happened?"

"InuYasha, if you can call him that anymore." Hakkaku gulped.

Shippo desperately wanted to walk, his feet were yelling at him. "Ginta, can you let me down?"

"Sure, are you sure you can walk?" the wolf youkai asked.

"I…think so." Shippo jumped out of Ginta's arms and felt intense pain shoot right back up. Shippo gasped, and fell to his knees.

"Hey!" Ginta said.

"I…just need a little rest." Shippo gasped. He was just a kid, why was he in such a position?! Shippo laid himself on some roots of a nearby tree and closed his eyes. What he really wanted was to feel his otou's pelt again. He wanted to fall in that peaceful sleep, where there was no fighting, no pain, and more of all no tears.

Shippo never truly felt sadness for InuYasha until now. Every time the hanyou went to see the miko Kikyo, he always stood by Kagome with his nose to the air to show how he felt about the feelings between Kikyo and InuYasha. And of course InuYasha was angered easily and hit him or call him nasty names with that mouth of his.

InuYasha, Shippo thought, what happened to you? He really wanted the loud mouth, nasty, angered tempered hanyou back. He hated to see someone so stubborn in such despair.

"Ohhh…" Hakkaku sat down clutching his broken. "I hope Kouga is alright."

"I hope sister and the others are to." Ginta whispered.

"We can't sit here!" Shippo yelled at the two wolf youkai's.

"What do you want us to do, fox?" Hakkaku asked. "I can't walk much further."

"I…" Shippo should have kept his mouth shut. He really didn't know how to back up his demand. "I'm Sorry; I'm just worried about everyone."

"We are to, young fox, especially Kouga and sister." Ginta said.

"Why do you call Kagome 'sister'?" Shippo asked.

"Kouga asked her to be his mate when we first met all of you." Hakkaku yawned. He flinched at the sudden body shudder.

"Oh. I think she's InuYasha's…"

"I don't know." Ginta interrupted. "Do you really think InuYasha is capable of doing that!?" Ginta shot his finger over to the burning blast that apparently Ginta and Hakkaku had fled from. "With his bare hands!?"

"Ginta!" Hakkaku growled. "It's not the young fox's fault! InuYasha is possessed by someone who did that!"

"But…"

"I…" Hakkaku didn't finish, he pulled his lips into a tight squeeze and fell off the root he had been sitting on.

"Hakkaku!" Ginta shouted.

Shippo watched as the Ginta ran over to his pack mate and held him steady. Clutching his small paws, Shippo plucked a leaf from the ground and stared at it.

"Are you alright?" Ginta asked.

"I'll live." Hakkaku gasped.

"We better find Kouga, at least its morning now."

Shippo glanced up to see the sun peeking out from behind the hills. The orange filled the night sky and brought reassuring light to see the full extent of there surroundings.

"Kami…" Hakkaku shook his head.

Shippo looked up and almost fell off the root. The blast had been bigger then they had originally thought.

"What?" Shippo asked.

"He's more powerful then I thought." Hakkaku said, shaking his head side to side.

"We got to find Kouga, he was closer then we were." Ginta said.

"So was Kagome." Shippo put his hand over his face, and cried. If Kagome had died he would never forgive himself.

"Hey, hey, sister is not dead!" Ginta tried to reassure the little fox.

"Kagome was trying to stop him! It's all my fault!" Shippo wailed. He whimpered and curled his fox tail around his legs. Why, why did Kagome have to be so bold and leave him behind? InuYasha was not himself! Shippo wanted to dig a hole and bury himself in it.

"Hey little fox, sister was doing what she thought was right for InuYasha, it's not your fault." Ginta said as he picked Shippo up once more.

"But it is!" Shippo cried harder. That was until he felt InuYasha's scent slam his small nose. That only meant one thing now. "Run! InuYasha is coming!"

Hakkaku, even with a broken leg, managed to get to his feet quickly and run after Ginta. Shippo clung to Ginta's shoulder hoping his nose was not leading in the direction of the possessed hanyou.

Ginta and Hakkaku may not be as fast as Kouga, but they were faster then any human could run. Though InuYasha had them still beat, Shippo was glad he was not running from InuYasha, alone.

Shippo heard a whooshing sound, almost making Ginta stop in mid-run. But Hakkaku zoomed by, hoping mainly on his good leg, coaxing them to continue without stopping. Ginta took a deep breath and caught up with Hakkaku quickly as he had both good legs, only Shippo's eyes were scanning the terrain. The wolves were only focused on running, Shippo was more concerned were InuYasha's location was.

Shippo gripped Ginta's shoulder tighter as the scent drew nearer. "He's catching up go faster guys!" Shippo shouted.

"Were going as fast as we can!" Ginta shouted. Shippo knew they would never out run InuYasha, more or less out fly him. Shippo had seen InuYasha, or Inuhidoi, Shippo found himself sneering as that name entered his mind. InuYasha had flown so fast that he breezed by Sesshomaru like he was nothing more then a human that was against a youkai in a speed race.

Shippo felt his tail puff out more when he felt the scent almost on top of them. He kicked Ginta as a sign to go faster, but what was the point? "Just hide!" Shippo hissed.

For some reason, it felt like he was their leader now, because both Ginta and Hakkaku did as he ordered. Hakkaku, took one good leap with his good leg, and grabbed the bigger branch, pulling himself up the tree with incredible speed, due to adrenaline.

Ginta jumped up into another, well rounded tree, knocking Shippo off his shoulder. Shippo landed in a bush, but refused to move, holding his breath as for sure his death was close by.

Suddenly Shippo felt a sharp tip push a little into his back. Shippo screamed and curled into a ball, whimpering.

"InuYasha please, I'm just a kid!" Shippo held his hands up showing he was no threat to this so called half-Kami.

Hearing no response, Shippo curiosity got the best of him, and squinted an eye open. He smelled InuYasha alright, but where was he? Shippo glanced up, what had poked him the back?

Shippo glanced around, the wolves were still hiding in the trees, and there was no sign something as large as InuYasha had been there.

"InuYasha…?"

The tip pushed into his back, this time Shippo held very still, uncertain to make a movement. He turned around seeing some type of steel tip poking through the bush into his back. A sword?

Shippo blinked, and found himself laughing at himself. He mistook InuYasha's scent for a human's?

Shippo jumped back, his fire fox at the ready. Shippo knew not to hurt humans, but since he was scared out of his mind, he had to just scare this human away. Shippo crawled out of the bush baring his small fangs, and making a hissing noise with the swishing of his tail.

Shippo almost fainted for what he saw, this was no human. It was Tessaiga, floating there, just floating there, in it's huge transformed state.

"Is that InuYasha's sword?" Shippo heard Hakkaku ask.

"Looks like it to me." Ginta said, as he fell from the tree. "I thought you said you smelled InuYasha?"

"I did!" Shippo huffed. "It was different I should have thought of it that way, but I was scared." Shippo put his head down in shame.

"Why is it floating like that?" Hakkaku asked, as he slowly made lowered himself from the tree.

"I…" Shippo was completely clueless. "Tessaiga?" Oh, Shippo thought to himself, you're such a moron, your talking to a sword!

Tessaiga said nothing of course, but it slowly turned in the opposite direction and began moving at a quick pace.

"I think it wants to follow." Ginta said.

"Come on!" Hakkaku yelled. He wrapped some of his fur that was attached to his armor around his blood soaked leg, and began hopping as fast as he could after InuYasha's fang. Ginta ran after him in hot pursuit.

Shippo stood in the small clearing completely dumbfounded. How was that possible? InuYasha's sword only moved on its own when there was impending danger, or if it was being called back to its sheath.

Shippo snapped out of his questions and raced after the wolves and the floating sword. He had lost ground quick, so instead of running on such small paws, he put a small leaf on his head, and transformed into his pink balloon shape.

"Wait up!" Shippo cried. He flapped his skinny arms until he caught up, and popped back onto Ginta's shoulder.

"Do you know what's going on little fox?" Ginta asked.

"No, Tessaiga never acted like this before." Shippo said, shaking his head. He hopped off Ginta's shoulder and ran along the floating Tessaiga. He glared at his reflection in the shiny fang as he paced the speed it was traveling.

Shippo then felt InuYasha's scent, was it coming from Tessaiga? Shippo blinked, no, it was InuYasha's _hanyou _scent, not the new inquired one his body was now producing. Shippo glanced up to see Tessaiga's hilt unmanned. Shippo blinked once, he swore he saw a hanyou InuYasha gripping Tessaiga's hilt, running, glaring at the target he now had acquired.

Shippo blinked again and the illusion of InuYasha was gone, only left was the floating, flying Tessaiga. Shippo realized it was InuYasha he was running with, he forced himself to go faster. Don't worry InuYasha, Shippo thought, you seem to be in control of Tessaiga at your own will, and that is what Myoga was the key, to defeating this monster that has taken you. Shippo felt some type of new determination burn through his small body, and with Ginta and Hakkaku trailing behind; Shippo was determined more then ever to bring the old InuYasha back.


	39. Together

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Together**

Miroku woke up to a soft hand rubbing his forehead with a cold cloth. Miroku opened his eyes to see a young village women, and Sango, who sat right next to her.

"Sango!" Miroku tried to sit up, but felt a wave of nausea sweep over him, and he lay back down, coughing.

"Houshi…I'm right here." Sango said. She grasped his open palm and bent down and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't move too much."

Miroku realized one of her arms was in a white cloth, apparently her arm and been seriously injured. Miroku also saw Kagome over sitting next to Kouga; he seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness. Sesshomaru stood off to the right, Jaken asleep on his tail, and a young Rin clinging to Kagome's arm. Kirara came up and purred, her soft fur touching his injured arm, it sent warmth and pain at the same time, it took all of Miroku's strength not to let out a whine.

"Were missing Kouga's pack and Shippo." Kagome finally broke the silence. She stared at Kouga in worry, as she moved his black bangs and let out a sniff. Miroku looked back at Sango.

"InuYasha…?"

Sango shook her head. "No, houshi, he's not here."

"Miroku-sama, I felt the presence of Sesshomaru-sama nearby and led them to this village, most everyone is in bad shape." Myoga sighed. He was resting on the young women's shoulder.

"Your welcome here." The young villager said. She looked at Sango. "Do you wish me to leave?"

"If you wish." Sango sighed. The women nodded and placed the bucket of water near Sango and left the hut. "Houshi, please reconsider your promise."

Miroku blinked at looked at Sango. "Why my dear?"

"I had a dream, you were sucking InuYasha in, and there was a violent light, and then Sesshomaru woke me up." Sango put a hand over her face and a few tears slid down her face.

"Sango, Sango." Miroku put his cursed hand on her cheek, and wiped the tears from her lovely face. "I won't if InuYasha…"

"No! Don't do it at all!" Sango yelled. She buried her head in his shoulder and cried. "I fear for you."

Sesshomaru glared in their direction but said nothing. Kagome looked at Kouga and sighed.

"Sango, why has this happened to us?" Miroku realized his question was more directed towards everyone, but he couldn't resist adding the youkai exterminators name in, the name brought harmony to his painful wounds.

"I'm afraid we can do no more." Myoga shook his head.

"What!?" Kagome gasped. Her injuries were mostly all healed except for a long clawed scratch on one of her arms and some minor burns. Apparently Kouga had taken the major blow in order to protect the miko.

"We can." Sesshomaru glared. "Is it not the night tonight that this Sesshomaru's otouto turns human?"

"Do…you honestly…think…that mutt is going…to turn human…tonight?" Kouga choked. Miroku had to agree with the wolf, InuYasha was in no form or fashion going to able to turn human in the way he was shaped now.

Sango looked at Miroku and then at Sesshomaru. "It's our best shot."

"The only way to vanquish Inuhidoi is with Tessaiga, the Inu Soul." Myoga plainly put.

"How, none of us can wield the Tessaiga in its true form." Kagome said.

"And InuYasha was attacked when he tried." Miroku gasped. "There must be another way."

"There is, but no one will like the idea." Myoga said.

"How?" Sango asked.

"InuYasha-sama will have to break, and then you have Inuhidoi's physical body to fight, you know his weakness." Myoga mumbled.

"No, there is another way." Kagome glared. "Nothing that involves InuYasha breaking."

"Then there is only way, Kagome-sama, I'm sorry." Myoga sighed.

"My Lord will wield it." Jaken mumbled.

"Jaken, this Sesshomaru will not hear that from you." Sesshomaru glared at his weak servant.

"We should all heal as fast as we can first." Sango said. "None of us are in any condition to fight."

"What about Shippo?" Miroku asked.

"Shippo…?" Sango put a hand over her mouth.

"And…my…pack?" Kouga moaned.

"Kouga…" Kagome went over to the wolf and laid him back against the wall. "Please don't move too much, your legs are in no condition."

"Damn…mutt." Kouga cursed, but closed his yes and his breathing became heavy, indicating he had fallen asleep.

Miroku looked back at Sango, her face was pale and all the color had been drained. The beautiful Sango he saw was breaking herself, for all the injuries, the pain, and more of all the separation. Miroku had been separated from her for to long.

"Sango…" Miroku moved his hand and palmed it over her only good hand. Sango smiled at him only briefly.

"Promise me houshi; please…leave your kazaana closed."

"I…" Miroku sighed. "I promise."

Miroku saw the tears fall from her face and she lay next to him, hugging his slightly to avoid hurting him. Miroku wanted anything but sadness; he wanted her to laugh, to enjoy life again. All this misery was being sucked into all of them so fast, it had only taken InuYasha to become so powerful, so menacing, and so sad, to bring them all together.

"Miroku-sama?" Myoga asked.

"Yes, Myoga-chan?"

"I must tell you, Inuhidoi will not stop until InuYasha breaks." Myoga said. "In other words, he will find us and try to take our lives to prevent InuYasha-sama from feeling any speck of hope."

"Myoga-chan, is there anything we can do?" Miroku asked.

"We have to only hope InuYasha-sama can wield Tessaiga, and use the Inu Soul." Myoga sighed.

"Myoga, is that all we can hope for?" Kagome asked.

Sango and Sesshomaru were staring at the small flea for an answer.

"There is a catch though…" Myoga gulped.

"What catch?" Sesshomaru glared.

"InuYasha-sama must be in a youkai form to wield the Inu Soul."

**(-)___(-)**

Miroku woke up next to Sango. Already he could feel his burns becoming less painful and irritating. Miroku rolled over and grabbed his staff, using it to upright his position and finally getting to his feet. Judging by how eerie it felt walking, Miroku figured he had been out for quite some time.

Walking out of the hut, Miroku saw Sesshomaru staring at the smoking wreckage left by the unusual blast left behind by Inuhidoi. Miroku walked up next to the Youkai Lord and stared.

"Even though its day, it still feels like the night." Miroku said.

"Houshi, is there something you want from this Sesshomaru?"

"No, I just needed some fresh air." Miroku answered.

Sesshomaru made no reply; he stared silently at the darkening sky from the smoke.

Miroku heard a noise behind him and Sango and Kagome emerged. Sango was holding onto Kirara's soft back, and Kagome limped lightly in one of her legs.

"Sango." Miroku smiled.

"Houshi, I'm glad to see you walking." Sango said.

"I am too." Miroku sighed. "How is Kouga, Kagome?"

"He's asleep; his legs were in pretty bad shape." Kagome mumbled.

"Houshi, do you think Shippo and Kouga's pack are alright?" Sango asked.

"I sure hope so." Miroku gulped. "InuYasha may hate Shippo once in a while, but he would never want to kill the young fox."

"This Sesshomaru sees no purpose of your worrying." Sesshomaru glared.

"Sesshomaru, do you really not care?" Kagome asked the Youkai Lord.

Sesshomaru said nothing, despite the Youkai Lord's best efforts, Miroku knew he was trying to hide all sympathy.

"Houshi, I feel a youki coming towards us." Sango said. Kirara growled and Kagome managed to pull her bow and arrow, the villagers kindly offered, and hitched up an arrow.

"Is that you InuYasha?" Kagome quivered. The village stirred and some people disappeared into their huts.

"We better make sure no one else is in the crossfire." Miroku glared.

"Wait." Sesshomaru glared. "That youki is of a small kitsune."

"Shippo?" Sango gasped. Kagome lowered her bow.

"Damn, it's about time." Miroku heard a voice say. He turned around to see Kouga cling to the door frame for dear life. "Ginta and Hakkaku are always slow."

"There alright!" Kagome said, excitedly. Miroku blinked as he saw Kouga's pack first emerge from the woods, panting.

"We…came…as…fast…as we could." Ginta panted.

"InuYasha's…sword is…" Hakkaku stared when Shippo came bounding from the woods, his little tail bobbing behind him. What came from behind the young fox, almost made Miroku fall to the ground. Tessaiga, unmanned, and floating, in its true form.

No one said anything, all eyes were on the floating fang.

"Uhhhh…what?" Kouga made a gurgling noise when he asked.

"Tessaiga…?" Sesshomaru walked over to the floating fang. He put a clawed hand on the edge and it jerked away, almost like it had a mind of its own.

"How is that possible?" Sango gasped.

"Truthfully, it is Sango-sama." Myoga perked up, he had been laying ion Miroku's shoulder. "If InuYasha-sama's soul is truly connected with Tessaiga, he can control it at his heart desire."

"Like mutt's soul is that strong anymore." Kouga huffed.

"He is!" Shippo perked up. "I felt him running along side me, he was more determined then ever!"

"Shippo…" Kagome started.

"It's true!" Shippo yelped. "InuYasha needs our help, I hate him this way!" The young fox youkai burst into tears and fell at Kagome's feet.

"Shhh…don't worry Shippo." Kagome cooed softly. She knelt down and took the young youkai in her arms.

"Flea." Sesshomaru growled.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"If otouto can wiled Tessaiga in such a fashion…" Sesshomaru stopped. "Will he be able to wield the Inu Soul?"

"Ummm…maybe." Myoga said. "Though I do believe it has to be in his hands."

"Myoga, this is our only chance." Kagome said.

"Then we shall proceed from here, at nightfall we will go find him." Miroku glared.

"I do not believe he needs finding." Sesshomaru glared. "He's coming this way."

Miroku felt a hand come his shoulder and felt it pinch his skin.

"Houshi…Miroku, remember, you promised me." Sango whispered in his ear.

"That I did Sango." Miroku turned around to face his future wife. He leaned down and kissed her, ignoring the others around them, her tongue touched his and his cursed hand grabbed her only good hand. "I love you Sango."

"I love you too…Miroku."

Kagome stared at them but made no comment. She looked back at the hills, and fidgeted. "Sesshomaru?"

"Miko?"

"Are you going…to kill him?" Kagome whimpered.

"As a last resort." Kouga interrupted. "If this sword trick works, there will be no need." He came up behind Kagome, limping, and gave Kagome a gentle squeeze. "We'll bring that stubborn hanyou back, tell you truth I miss his rants."

It was the first time Miroku felt a smile come on his face after all this had started. Sango pulled away and removed the slang on her arm.

"Sango, don't you need that?" Miroku asked.

"No, I need two arms to throw Hiraikotsu." Sango gave him a smile and hopped on Kirara. "We all need our strengths."

"Kouga, will you be able to…?" Kagome asked the wolf youkai.

"Kagome…I know you love mutt, I've always seen it, for you I'll bring him back." Kouga gave a smile and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"Kouga…" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"The night is arriving." Sesshomaru eyes pierced the sky. "The moonless night otouto, for once, this Sesshomaru truly believes you wish you were human."

The sun began to peel from the sky, and the moonless night began to emerge. Miroku readied his sutras and staff. Sango hopped on Kirara, her Hiraikotsu and sword at her side. Kagome leveled her newly given arrows. Kouga stood up straighter and kicked some dirt as the Shikon no Tama shards began the faster healing process in his legs. Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder, for once the young fox was ready to fight, he glared in the direction of the woods, a fierce determination in his eye. Sesshomaru had pulled out Tensegia, Tessaiga floated next to the Youkai Lord. Jaken came from the hut, his Staff of Two heads ready for battle. Rin and Ah-Un headed the opposite direction, leading the villagers to safety.

"Miroku?" Sango said.

Miroku nodded. Kagome looked up, as the youki of Inuhidoi became stronger.

"InuYasha…" Kagome said. "The night of your mortality, don't think of it as your weakness, this is your biggest strength, let it bring those emotions and use them. It is what Inuhidoi will never know, is human emotions."

As the night sky darkened, the darkest night of the month, was upon them, it was going to be the bloodiest night Miroku knew, of his life.


	40. Inu Soul

**Chapter Forty: Inu Soul**

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and gripped Tensegia's hilt. It was the feeling before any battle, the tension. Sesshomaru watched as the others readied for the battle that was now invertible.

"My Lord?" Jaken asked. Sesshomaru looked down at his servant. "Rin has led many villagers to safety as you wished."

"It was not this Sesshomaru's wish; it was the miko's."

"Rin is safe Sesshomaru." The miko looked in his direction. "I know how much you care for her." Sesshomaru hissed too softly for anyone to hear.

"Kagome, are you sure you want to do this?" The exterminator asked the young miko.

"I'm sure Sango, I love InuYasha."

Sesshomaru fidgeted his nose, that was the first he heard the human miko every say such sympathy for the hanyou in such a plainly matter. Usually they turned away rather red, or embarrassed in a way. She said it like any other phrase, this Inuhidoi, had brought her true feeling out and had gotten rid of her embarrassment.

"Kouga, can you fight?" The houshi asked the injured wolf.

"Yea, let me get these bandages tight." was the response.

Sesshomaru felt Tensegia shake under his palm. He was coming, slowly. Sesshomaru closed his eyes; did he really want the hanyou back? Part of him wanted InuYasha to break, so he could fight this half-Kami himself. The other part, maybe the part Rin opened in the Youkai Lord, wanted to save his otouto.

The night air suffocated the last bright of the sun. The moonless night was upon them. Sesshomaru eyes the sky, what effect would InuYasha's human night have on the half-Kami? Would it decrease his youki, or do nothing at all? Sesshomaru knew this was what his otou wanted, more then anything the Inu no Taishou had more hidden secrets then Sesshomaru could ever count.

Tensegia shook more violently as the floating Tessaiga came up to Sesshomaru's right. Sesshomaru eyed the fang, how was it doing that? In more then one way Sesshomaru thought it was the sword itself fighting, but Tessaiga was not a living creature. It was a fang, it wasn't alive, but it did represent something, InuYasha's soul.

"Ahhh…more then anything, did I want to see the great fang do something so wonderful." Sesshomaru turned to his shoulder to find the small flea there. "Sesshomaru-sama, I would like to ask, why did you give the young girl your Tensegia?"

"This Sesshomaru has no answer for you."

"I see." The old flea jumped onto Tessaiga's hilt and jumped about. "InuYasha-sama…"

Sesshomaru would rather not worry of the possible battle, it was here and coming fast.

"Flea?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Is Tokijin repairable after this is accounted for?"

"I believe, if Totosai wouldn't mind." Myoga answered.

Sesshomaru knew Totosai would mind since it was forged from an evil sword smith. Though Sesshomaru would have no patient with the old geezer, he would fix Tokijin.

Sesshomaru approached the edge of the woods and glared at the smoking flames in the dark. Most of it had died down, but a few flares still poked out of the trees, almost like it was trying to stay alive.

"I'm done." The wolf came out of the hut, still limping, but his legs looked in decent shape for walking. It was still strange to Sesshomaru, that fake power such as the jewel shards still possessed the power to heal as fast as he. It bothered the Youkai Lord greatly, but the wolf's 'fake' power was still better then none, he would still be useful against Inuhidoi.

The miko hitched her new bow and arrows; she grasped something from her unusual colored bag and held it tightly to her chest. Sesshomaru sniffed, it had no scent for what ever it was.

"Kirara, are you sure?" the exterminator asked her youkai cat. The youkai cat nodded her large head, and purred to her owners face. The youkai cat was ready for a battle against a deep friend.

"Sango…" the houshi came up behind the young women and pulled her shoulder. She looked up and their lips met, Sesshomaru felt the great temptation of turning away. Though, it was either a good luck kiss, or a…goodbye kiss.

The miko looked the most troubled, as the wolf came up and put his hand on her shoulder. "Kagome I need you with us, you're the only one who can get through to mut-- InuYasha."

"Thanks Kouga." The miko smiled at him, Sesshomaru was thinking she was going to kiss the wolf, but she turned her head. "I just hope…I…" tears poured down her face as she clutched her arrows. "I…love him."

"Don't worry Kagome, we'll get the old InuYasha back." The young fox youkai said. "He's with us, using Tessaiga."

Sesshomaru turned to the floating fang again. It still hadn't moved from its position next to him, just floating…waiting.

Sesshomaru snapped around, Inuhidoi was close. The dark youki coming through the trees reeked of him. Tessaiga snapped up violently and then swung around, hiding behind the hut. Sesshomaru watched the fang in confusion.

"The element of surprise Sesshomaru-sama, the element of surprise." The old flea said.

Sesshomaru ignored the flea, and turned to face his true enemy. The miko and wolf stood straight, ready for him to show. The houshi and exterminator had hopped onto the youkai cat's back, and she was about ten feet in the air. The wolf's pack had gone with Rin as instructed to protect the villagers with Ah-Un. The fox youkai actually stayed on the miko's shoulder, more determination on his small face then Sesshomaru had ever seen on the child.

Sesshomaru could feel the wind intensify as Inuhidoi's youki came closer. Everyone faced the woods, ready.

The movement came slow; Inuhidoi was not trying to surprise them, he came out in full view.

Sesshomaru had already seen him, but the others had not seen him, in full-blown view. InuYasha stood there nine feet taller, and portrayed in jet-black armor. Sesshomaru looked at what used to be his otouto.

The black armor stuck out in places, the shiny black scales portrayed the layer protecting anything from piercing to his body. His hair was still silver, but it looked rather stiff. The eyes made the most difference; the red had made a mark in Sesshomaru's instinct. It was a fear factor, Sesshomaru had felt it before. A youkai that can't truly protect through its youki powers used the fear factor, interfering with another youkai's instinct telling them to flee. Of course, Inuhidoi was no weak youkai; I suppose it was to scare away more pathetic opponents.

Sesshomaru also saw that InuYasha's dog ears had completely gone, instead there the Youkai Lord's ear, sharp and pointy on either side of his head. On his cheeks were the four black stripes snakelike across his face. The two black dragon-like wings measured a good forty feet from tip to tip. Three talons were on each wing, the poison leaking off them. Sesshomaru felt a little stiff, he knew that poison was extremely deadly; it could have easily killed him, if not for the flea.

"Inuhidoi." Sesshomaru glared coldly. Tensegia shook more and faster, Sesshomaru gripped it tightly to prevent it from falling from his side.

"_**Sesshomaru.**_"

Sesshomaru stepped up in front of the miko and wolf. He glared at the two.

"He's mine." With that Sesshomaru ripped out Tensegia and ran straight towards the half-Kami. In one graceful movement he swung the healing sword, but Inuhidoi took the chance and dodged. Cursing, Sesshomaru's feet connected with a tree, and bounced off, again aiming for the armored chest.

**"**_**Sesshomaru, when are you going to learn?**_"

"This Sesshomaru needs to learn nothing from the likes of you!" Sesshomaru hissed and swung again, this time clipping Inuhidoi's cheek.

"InuYasha!" the miko cried. The wolf growled and stepped in front of the girl.

"I don't what the fuck you are, but whatever you've done to mut—InuYasha, you'll pay." Kouga cracked his claws and ran with his unnatural speed ran towards the two. Jumping, he twirled in the air, almost landing a square kick on Inuhidoi's right wing, but it moved just in time to avoid the strong kick. "Damn." The wolf hissed as he landed not to far away.

"Inuhidoi, this is your last stand!" the exterminator yelled. "HIRAIKOTSU!" The boomerang came flying in Sesshomaru's direction, dodging the bone, it hit Inuhidoi's armor, bouncing off harmlessly but still the boomerang e made it back in the exterminator's hand.

Sesshomaru turned around, gripping the hilt of Tensegia more tightly he jumped up. Using his flight he shot towards the unexpected half-Kami, aiming for his right wing.

"_**Boy…"**_

Sesshomaru felt anger shot through him as he swung the Tensegia cut right through the wing. Sesshomaru realized that was not Inuhidoi's soul, it had done nothing."

"Damn." Sesshomaru cursed. The Youkai Lord darted his eyes, where was Tessaiga? Why the hell was it hiding?

The wolf had just made another move, but the wing had slammed into his side, sending him uncontrollably crashing into the ground, luckily he was not poisoned.

"Sacred Sutras!" the houshi let a few paper spells fly from his hand, the blue glow leaked off the delicate thin fabric as it hit the dragon armor as well. All three of them turned to dust and slowly sprinkled to the ground.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you must not kill him!" the flea begged from Jaken's shoulder.

"This Sesshomaru see no other choice." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He lunged slamming his smaller body into Inuhidoi, sending the half-Kami off balance, or at least Sesshomaru thought he did. A huge hand grabbed his face and Sesshomaru tasted dirt, Tensegia fell out of his hand.

"Let your onii go InuYasha!" the miko screamed. She pulled out an arrow, but aimed it directly to InuYasha's right and let it go. The pink arrow shot right past the half-Kami's face and ended up in the tree right behind them. Sesshomaru took advantage of the distraction and pulled out of Inuhidoi's grip and swung his poison claws into InuYasha's cheek.

The poison met the acid-like blood, and Sesshomaru was forced to withdraw his hand and jump away. Sesshomaru darted just as the red claws were about to hit his flank and poison him.

"_**Miko…"**_

"I'm, not scared of you Inuhidoi!" the miko screamed with all her strength, she had hitched another arrow. "I know InuYasha is still there!"

"_**The why don't I hear him anymore?**_"

Sesshomaru froze; did that mean InuYasha had broken? No, how could Tessaiga move on its own if that were the case?

"Inuhidoi, your lies don't deceive us." The exterminator snapped. The youkai cat growled in anger.

"_**I'm afraid Kami's don't lie.**_"

"And you are only half-Kami." The houshi narrowed his eyes. "Youkai and humans have quiet a talent of lying, and yet your mother was a youkai."

"_**I suppose the flea told you this, eh?"**_

Sesshomaru turned to Jaken were the flea's eyes had grown big and ducked behind the toad youkai's big ear.

"I'm not here!" came the small voice of the old flea.

"Asshole, your not paying attention!" the wolf yelled, this time he moved with such extreme speed Sesshomaru saw him only as a blur when he sank his foot into Inuhidoi's face.

Inuhidoi didn't seem to be affected; instead he grabbed hold of the wolf youkai's ankle and threw him in the other direction.

_"**Don't try to hit me with such pathetic power from a jewel." **_

"Then taste this!" Sango shouted. She strapped her mask on her face. "Sesshomaru hold your nose!" She threw the small beads Sesshomaru had seen her use earlier, and grabbed his nose and jumped away. The blue smoke covered his eyes, and they began to water. Sesshomaru held his hand over his face and jumped behind the miko.

"Wish she had warned this Sesshomaru earlier." Sesshomaru scoffed. The blue smoke covered the clearing and the wolf came coughing as he stumbled out.

"Shit…cough...what the fuck is that stuff!?"

Suddenly the smoke dispersed and vanished into the thin air. Inuhidoi pulled his wings back straight from his back, his nose was slightly wrinkled.

"Damn, he used his wings as a fan." the exterminator cursed.

"InuYasha! InuYasha!" the miko screamed over and over again. "Please fight him!"

"_**He can't hear you miko.**_"

"Yes he can!" the miko screamed back.

"There is no point of arguing Kagome!" the wolf yelled. "We just got to kill him!"

"No! No!"

"Miko, be silent." Sesshomaru glared at her; obviously she was losing any sense she had before.

_"**Sesshomaru I would be pleased to have be feasting on your heart."**_

Sesshomaru snapped up just in time to dodge a fatal blow as Inuhidoi moved form one spot to another just as fast as the wolf.

"This Sesshomaru's heart will remain here." Sesshomaru hissed. He pulled around and charged, his eyes bloodshot red and jumped up. His poison whip was unleashed as it hit both wings, but Inuhidoi's claws sank through his chest plate sinking into his chest.

"Damn you!" Sesshomaru growled and swung a mighty fist shoving the deadly force into Inuhidoi's wind pipe. It had some effect because Sesshomaru felt the hand pull slightly out of his chest, which was all he needed.

Sesshomaru felt his youki shot up and felt the enormous three paws of his true form. Inuhidoi had been given time to change into his dragon, but not this time. Sesshomaru shot his fangs down and sank all of his teeth into the small half-Kami. He felt the acid blood, but ignored it as it traveled deep into his gums and onto his tongue. Sesshomaru shook his head with ferocity and let the confused thing go.

Inuhidoi was sent crashing into the trees; one of his wings looked broken. Sesshomaru narrowed his large eyes and stepped forward for the kill, when the youkai cat flew up and blocked his path.

"Sesshomaru stop!" the houshi cried. The exterminator's eyes were wide as she stared at him. "Please there has to be another…"

"KIRARA!" the exterminator cried. Sesshomaru looked in front of him the black dragon was there, again. That got the two humans and youkai cat out of the way.

Sesshomaru barred his fangs and looked at the dragon dead in the eye, this time he would not be so taken advantage of. He waited for Inuhidoi's first move, which he made. The dragon came floating in a snake-like crawling fashion and opened its enormous jaws.

Sesshomaru jerked under the dragon's stomach and sank his fangs into one of its huge wings. The dragon let out a ear splitting roar and he felt the jaws clamp down on his neck, that was when Sesshomaru's world went black.

**(-)___(-)**

InuYasha watched as his onii's huge dog form went limp in his own jaws. So it was this that Inuhidoi was truly made of. Seeing through Tessaiga, InuYasha had finally gotten to see what his body had truly had become.

The huge dog in his jaws released Inuhidoi's wing and began to shrink, InuYasha felt his body shrink with Sesshomaru. Seeing through Tessaiga, Inuhidoi and Sesshomaru were both back in their human forms, and Inuhidoi had Sesshomaru's neck in his jaws.

"_**Disgusting."**_

Inuhidoi spat Sesshomaru out and his onii slumped to the ground, not moving.

"MY LORD!!!" InuYasha heard Jaken scream. InuYasha for the first time felt complete sorrow for his onii.

"_Sesshomaru…"_

_"**Your still there, hue?"**_

Shit, InuYasha went silent again. He could see the horror in Kouga's and Kagome's faces. Sango and Miroku were behind him, so he couldn't see them, but he was pretty sure they had the same face.

Tessaiga, I need you know. InuYasha felt his anger shot through his mind for Sesshomaru, even though Sesshomaru still clung to life, it still made InuYasha furious.

_"Damn you…"_

InuYasha squeezed his mind shut, and felt Tessaiga intensify in energy. He felt Tessaiga shot forward, Inuhidoi's wings came into view, InuYasha made sure there was no mercy. He forced Tessaiga go as fast as he could go. Inuhidoi saw the sword, but he saw it to late. InuYasha felt Tessaiga collide with Inuhidoi's left wing, sending pain shooting all over his body.

_"**Urg…damn you."**_

Inuhidoi grasped the root of his left wing, that only made InuYasha burn more heat into Tessaiga, he made the fang jerk widely in the open wound, making Inuhidoi drop to his knees in pain.

_"Die you son of a bitch!"_

InuYasha felt every corner of his mind focus on killing; he felt the wild temptation of when he was transformed. Even though he felt the human emotions run through his head, it was anger that really burned. InuYasha wanted to kill, for the first time; he wanted to kill without mercy.

InuYasha felt Inuhidoi weaken so badly InuYasha took advantage of weakness and felt every Earth scent come blasting though as his body became his once more.

Though when returning, Tessaiga lost connection, and InuYasha felt the intense pain shooting through his wing, making him cry out in pain.

_"Urg!"_

InuYasha opened his eyes, Sesshomaru was conscious holding his neck, his eyes blood shot red. InuYasha watched as Tessaiga ripped more through his wing, sending throbbing pain so intense InuYasha thought he would black out.

"InuYasha-sama, the Inu Soul!"

InuYasha barley heard Myoga, but it brought back all the meaning of the connection with his fang. InuYasha narrowed his eyes and grabbed Tessaiga's hilt.

CRACK! InuYasha felt the lighting shot up his arm and felt the hot tears come down his face. He used the fang to stand up; the wounded wing sagged just as much as his uninjured wing.

"InuYasha, I know you can…" Kagome's voice was drowned in the crackling of Tessaiga. I can, I have too. InuYasha opened his eyes Tessaiga was moving to his armor, crackling through the openings in the armor and shooting through his chest. InuYasha felt the blood leak from his mouth.

"INUYASHA-SAMA YOU MUST DO IT NOW!" Myoga yelled.

InuYasha felt everything spin inside his head, to biting Kagome, from poisoning Sango, for hurting Sesshomaru, and by killing his mother. He felt the uncontrollable anger shot through his head, he was youkai, his soul was in rage. He wanted to kill Inuhidoi; he wanted the half-Kami to suffer.

InuYasha gripped the hilt of Tessaiga harder and swung it over his head, the sweat, the injuries were all being pushed back to his mind as he focused on the power of his fang.

"Otou please…" InuYasha gasped. His voice…

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.

InuYasha could feel her on his skin, her touch, her sweet lips, just her. InuYasha felt Tessaiga shudder in his hands and become lighter, though the lightning digging into his arms didn't stop.

_"**HANYOU!"**_

InuYasha could feel Inuhidoi come up, but he felt the uncontrollable rage push the filthy soul back down.

"No Inuhidoi, this is not you…it is me!" InuYasha surged Tessaiga over his head and felt it shake violently.

"Tessaiga is turning blue!" Sango cried.

InuYasha shut his eyes, feeling the pain spread, he was going numb, his life for everything, he felt the crackling in his ears as it grew louder. InuYasha opened his eyes and felt his body slightly heavy.

"INU SOUL!!!"

InuYasha slammed the fang down, the whole thing had become light blue, and then there was white. InuYasha released Tessaiga and covered his eyes, just before Inuhidoi had taken back over.

_"**SHIT!"**_

InuYasha crumbled back to his head, as he felt Inuhidoi's wings beat frantically. He was running but from what?

A sudden blue light showered the sky, like someone had split the sky with one slash. The blue light made the night day, and everyone covered their eyes.

"The Inu Soul." Myoga said.

Sesshomaru looked up, to see many red eyes peer from the blue split in the sky, and then dogs, hundreds of huge Inu youkai's came bursting out with great speed as the charged, straight for Inuhidoi.

"Otou…" Sesshomaru saw the lead dog, it was him, Inu no Taishou. The great dog, bare his fangs and the others followed suite.

"Everyone let's get the hell out of here!" Kouga cried. He picked up Kagome and started to run the other way.

"No Kouga stop!" Kagome cried.

InuYasha watched as the dogs descended towards him, InuYasha felt numb, of Kami what had he done?

**"**_**Fuck!"**_

Inuhidoi shot into the sky like lighting, beating his wings rapidly. Even though one was injured it wasn't slowing him down.

The dogs were faster, InuYasha watched as the first one came up over him. InuYasha could've sworn he it was Sesshomaru, but something was different, otou?

_"**You think you can still defeat me you dead Lord!?"**_

InuYasha watched as the dogs all charged in one great motion, he felt a violent jerk as all the souls of Inu youkai's surged into his body. InuYasha felt them bam bard his body shooting through and through.

_"**YOU THINK…!?"**_

InuYasha didn't hear the rest of Inuhidoi's sentence he felt a wrenching sound as his breathe once became his. Then he felt his whole body snap back and a horrid scream pierced the air, as a dark cloud burst out of InuYasha's chest.

The soul of a black dragon came shooting out, as InuYasha felt his body become his as he opened his eyes, he saw all of them, the Inu youkai's surrounding the black dragon spinning in rapid circles a round him. InuYasha watched as the white light shot through the sky, and the scream was deafening InuYasha heard nothing but the silent explosion, he felt his body surge backwards and he began to fall from the sky.

"Otouto!" Sesshomaru's voice and arm was the last thing InuYasha heard or felt before his world went black.


	41. Afterwards

**Chapter Forty-One: Afterwards**

Sesshomaru stalked up to the burning river of lava. Totosai was there, the Youkai Lord could smell him. The fumes coming from the top of the bones of Totosai's house reeked of metal and iron.

"Totosai should be here." Myoga said. The flea had been the only one to accompany the Youkai Lord, even Jaken decided to stay and 'protect Rin' which Sesshomaru knew was not the case. The toad youkai had sneaked out and cried for InuYasha, it had shocked Sesshomaru to the core to see his servant in such disdain, but Sesshomaru had decided not to drag his servant out because of InuYasha's condition.

"Totosai is not going to like this…" the old flea mumbled.

Sesshomaru heard the heavy banging of a large mallet against a curving metal, which a sword was being forged.

"Sesshomaru!" Totosai shouted as he stared at him in shock as the Youkai Lord entered the skeleton workshop and house of the sword smith, Totosai.

"Fix Tokijin." Sesshomaru unsheathed the bent sword and threw it at Totosai's feet. "It is only what this Sesshomaru's needs."

"This sword is not going to be fixed by my hand Sesshomaru." Totosai said with his large eyes. "You took an evil youkai's fang and made an evil sword smith forge this; I'm not going to fix something of such evil."

"But Totosai!" Myoga squeaked. He jumped off Sesshomaru's shoulder and onto the old geezer's nose. "Sesshomaru-sama used it only to save InuYasha-sama!"

"He did, did he?" Totosai questioned.

"Do you not remember…Inuhidoi?" The old flea whispered. Totosai's eyes grew twice as big and spat out some water.

"Myoga! Since when has that creature ever crossed your mind again!?" Totosai snapped.

"Ummm…maybe because he possessed InuYasha-sama?" the old flea mumbled.

"What…?" Totosai's mouth dropped open.

"It is true; a half-Kami did possess the hanyou." Sesshomaru said. Totosai blinked and dropped his mallet.

"And…you fought Inuhidoi with Tokijin?" Totosai managed to say.

"No, Tensegia." Sesshomaru growled.

Totosai blinked and looked between the Youkai Lord and the flea. "Someone better tell me all about it."

"There is nothing more to tell, Inuhidoi is dead."

"Totosai, Sesshomaru-sama speaks the truth." Myoga bowed.

"How…the only way to kill Inuhidoi was…"

"The Inu Soul, this Sesshomaru knows."

"How…?" Totosai stared.

"InuYasha-sama managed to wield it." Myoga said.

"Interesting." Totosai put a bony finger to his chin. "And you Sesshomaru?"

"This Sesshomaru only wants Tokijin fully repaired."

"Very well." Sesshomaru stopped; did Totosai say he would without complaint?

"Sesshomaru, in the case of Tokijin, you forged it to make a blade stronger then Tessaiga, correct?" Totosai asked. Sesshomaru only blinked in response. "In any case, this sword is made of Naraku's reincarnation and fang that is most useless to the evil hanyou. But in the case of you Sesshomaru, you used a youkai fang to defeat your otouto in battle, against your otou's fang."

Sesshomaru glared. "Continue."

"In other words Sesshomaru, you were trying to prove that one of Naraku's useless reincarnations was stronger then the Great Youkai Lord, Inu no Taishou."

Sesshomaru felt his face go quiet hot; he slowly turned around, letting Totosai's word sink in. "That was not this Sesshomaru's intentions."

"But jealousy never comes for one who presets for it; it only turns its back on you, Sesshomaru." Totosai said.

"Fix Tokijin, Totosai."

"Is InuYasha alright, Myoga?" Totosai asked.

"Ummm…he is in a unstable physical transformation at the moment." The old flea said.

"Transformation?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The soul of Inuhidoi has left InuYasha-sama's body, in other words, InuYasha-sama's soul will regain its normal capacity."

"You mean, he is still a half-Kami?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"For now, yes." Myoga sighed.

"What!? I must go see him!" Totosai grumbled.

"No, you will fix Tokijin; this Sesshomaru will take care of InuYasha." With that Sesshomaru stalked out of the cave, and into the next hell of time that was sure coming for InuYasha.

**(-)___(-)**

Kagome moved a small hand over InuYasha's large forehead. Keade was still staring then and on, but she finally took the picture in and had helped take InuYasha into the hut.

Miroku put up a few sutras on the door as Sango sat on Kagome's side, massaging the young miko's shoulder.

"What on earth are those for houshi?" Sango asked.

"Do we really need some youkai to come in and find InuYasha in this condition?" Miroku shot up an eyebrow, "I was trying to save any stupid youkai from a disastrous fate."

Kagome sat silent; Kirara was curled in her lap as Shippo stood next to InuYasha's head.

"Is…he stuck like this?" Kagome managed to ask.

"I hope not." Kouga glared. His eyes getting quiet large for the moment.

"Dear, you said that what ever caused this in gone, no?" Keade asked.

"Yes." Kagome nodded.

"Then he should be able to return, unless, his soul wants to stay this way." Keade said.

"No!" Kagome bit her lip. "InuYasha doesn't want this, I know it."

InuYasha took a deep breathe but he remained asleep. The two enormous wings shook silently at his side, there mass taking most of the floor of the hut. It had taken them time to even get InuYasha's body in; they had to have one of the wings being held up by the window opening because they were so large.

InuYasha's armored body had already caused many cracks in the wooden floor; Sango had tripped over a loose plank as she went to go fetch some water.

Miroku sighed and sat down. "I sure hope he doesn't stay like this, every person in the village ran away from him in fear."

"Houshi…they knew it was him though, right?" Sango asked.

"No my dear Sango, Inuhidoi has twisted InuYasha from physical description and any mental reminders." Miroku shook his head. "If I left for ten years or so and saw InuYasha like this when upon retuning, I would think he was another youkai."

Kagome shuddered at the thought. InuYasha…

InuYasha suddenly stirred and flinched, his right foot kicking out, almost snapping Kouga's unexpected leg.

"Shit!" Kouga jumped back just in time. "If mutt tries to break my leg again I'll…"

"Kouga…" Kagome gave the wolf a long stare. Kagome placed her hand on InuYasha's forehead and bent down to his still pointed ear on the side of his head. "I'm here InuYasha, I'm here."

InuYasha made no response if he heard her. Shippo looked at his fallen hanyou friend and then looked at Kagome, small tears pouring down his face.

"I thought if we killed this guy InuYasha would return to normal!" the young fox youkai cried.

"Shippo…" Sango said.

"Why, he should be normal now!" Shippo only cried harder.

Kagome watched a young Rin come into the hut, carefully stepping over the edge of one of InuYasha's wing and sat down beside Shippo.

"Shippo-sama, Sesshomaru-sama is here, he will fix InuYasha-sama." Rin said. Shippo cried and fell into the young girl's lap and even Kagome saw a small tear come from the corner of Rin's eye.

"Sesshomaru…" Miroku said.

The Youkai Lord entered, poor Keade has now a full hut. Kagome thought. Sesshomaru said nothing, he looked in deep thought. Kagome noticed his Tokijin was missing; apparently he had gone to Totosai's to get it repaired.

"Is he awake?" Sesshomaru asked, his icy tone had returned.

"No." Sango said.

Sesshomaru glared but said nothing more. Jaken entered slowly behind, and stayed hidden behind the Youkai Lord's leg, like he was trying to hide something.

Kagome looked at her beautiful hanyou; she couldn't see those golden eyes there. They were closed and the miko knew what lay behind the eyelids, two very red eyes that sent shivers through everyone's mind.

Suddenly Kagome felt a large finger on her cheek, making her jump with a start. She looked at InuYasha again to see two red staring into her mind, they were so sad. She felt his large claw slide on its smooth side down her cheek when it reached the side of her mouth. She felt him move it over a certain pattern, which Kagome realized was the horrible scar that had been caused by the burn when Inuhidoi's blood sank into her skin.

"InuYasha…" Kagome took the large hand in her two small palms and moved over the armor that covered the back of his wrist.

"Go."

Kagome stopped and looked at him. "What?"

"Go; go back to your own time."

"InuYasha!" Sango gasped.

"InuYasha, I need to stay here, with you." Kagome said.

"No, I want no one looking at me anymore."

"Stop talking foolishness otouto." Sesshomaru glared.

InuYasha slowly say up, his head touching the ceiling lightly. Kagome felt her heart skip a beat, InuYasha may have been asleep peacefully, but something about that action made everyone back up a little.

"Foolishness?" InuYasha sneered. "And what foolishness am I speaking?"

"You need to relax mutt." Kouga said. His ponytail was slightly puffed out. Ginta and Hakkaku had been sent back to the clan to report on Kouga's whereabouts. "You're scaring the pups."

Rin and Shippo were hugging each slightly, Shippo was nearly buried in Rin's lap, and only his tail appeared.

"Sesshomaru, I saw him…otou." The tone of InuYasha's voice went from an angry sneer to a calm weak sound. Sesshomaru froze and turned around.

"What do you mean otouto?" Sesshomaru glared.

"I saw him…and my mother." By then mention of his mother, InuYasha turned his head and put a large hand over his face.

"InuYasha…" Kagome came up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He jerked away and glared at her.

"Go Kagome, I don't want you seeing me this way anymore."

"InuYasha…please." Kagome said.

"Kagome when you said you would take me in any form, I refuse you taking me this way." His red eyes became hard as he stared at her. "I'm nothing more then a nightmare."

"InuYasha you know that's not true!" Sango snapped.

"Sango…" Miroku said.

"Look at you all, your fear is leaking off of you like water!" InuYasha hissed.

"InuYasha please…don't get mad." Kagome came up and put her hand to his forehead. "I think you need some more rest."

"Why do you want to touch me Kagome?" he asked.

"Because I love…"

"No, you should never love me."

Kagome felt her back go cold, as if a worm was crawling slowly up her spine as it connected with her brain. "InuYasha, that wasn't you who…"

"Deny it all you want Kagome, I raped you, just get away from me."

"No…InuYasha you of all people would never do such a thing." Kagome felt more tears pour down her face. "When you released the Inu Soul, what were you thinking? Love InuYasha! You wanted to be with me, Sango and Miroku! You wanted to be a hanyou again! I saw it as you release your otou's power, I SAW IT!" Kagome suddenly became very dizzy and started to totter backwards. Sango rushed up as the miko slumped into her arms. "I saw it InuYasha, I saw it in your heart." Kagome whispered.

"Kagome, maybe you should go back, your time seems to more about healing then we do." Miroku said.

"I don't want to." Kagome whimpered.

"Go, I would you rather you there." InuYasha said, his face was turned the other direction, but Kagome knew. Her outburst had made a permanent mark; she knew he was breaking over all of it.

"Mutt, are you stuck like that?" Leave it to Kouga to just ask the unwanted question.

InuYasha glared and pulled back his lip, revaluing his already long fang at Kouga. Kouga took the hint and kept quiet.

"Ummm…actually no." the small voice came from Sesshomaru, Kagome jerked around to see Myoga balanced on Sesshomaru's spiked armor.

"No?" Miroku said, apparently he seemed too look relieved.

"InuYasha-sama how long before Inuhidoi made your body as it is now?" Myoga asked.

"I..." InuYasha blinked. He didn't seem to know.

"It started on the night of the new moon and ended on the night of the new moon." Sango said.

"So about a month." Kagome sighed. Everyone looked at her in confusion. "About thirty days."

"Thirty days?" Kouga asked. "And what happens in thirty days?"

"InuYasha-sama will return as his hanyou self. The soul of Inuhidoi had much power to back up the transformation, he was making InuYasha-sama's body to become a potential half-Kami, and he almost succeeded." Myoga stared. "Now that Inuhidoi's soul is no longer there, InuYasha-sama's soul will regain control, and as a Inu hanyou, the excess power he possess now will soon fade."

"I'm…not stuck like this?" InuYasha looked like a lost puppy as he asked the question. His wings drooped to the side and his head cocked to the side.

"Thank the Kami." Sango muttered.

"InuYasha…" Kagome relaxed as she walked, but again she felt dizzy, but it was InuYasha who caught her.

"Go home Kagome, and rest." Kagome looked at the hanyou she smiled and put a hand on the long black stripes that covered his cheek, she can already see the two combining into one long stripe again.

"InuYasha…I will for you." She hugged him and felt his stiff silver hair.

"Oh, InuYasha-sama." Rin perked up. InuYasha and Kagome looked at the young girl's direction. "Ah-Un found this; I think they belong to you." Rin walked up and there was a nice folded fire rat with the white undershirt.

"Thank you Rin." Kagome smiled.

"Otouto, what about Tessaiga?" Sesshomaru glared.

"Sesshomaru go and fix your own sword before worrying about mine."

"It is currently being repaired at this time."

"InuYasha…" Kagome moved her hand through his hair. InuYasha looked at her and his eyes drooped.

"Go Kagome just go." Even with the good news he wasn't stuck like this, Kagome knew he was still thinking on what his body had done to her, and to the others. She saw his hand curl around Tessaiga's hilt and looked away, when Kagome felt a hand come on her shoulder.

"Kagome, I think it is best if InuYasha were alone right now." Sango said. She looked at everyone, "That means all of you as well."

Slowly everyone started out of the hut, Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Sango were the last to leave.

"Otouto, I will return to see if the flea's words are true." With that Sesshomaru stalked out leavening the two women alone with the current half-Kami, InuYasha.

"Go, please just go Kagome." Kagome could see he was trying to cry, but his face remained dry from any sign that tears were going to come. Sango pulled her shoulder and Kagome went with the pull and let a transformed Kirara walk her and Sango to the Bone Eater's well.

"Sango…?" Kagome asked.

"Yes Kagome?"

"Will InuYasha…?"

"Kagome, I know how much you care for him, he knows how much you care for him, but this is to much for even someone as stubborn as InuYasha." Sango sighed. "I know how he feels, since Kohaku killed his own otou, and now I found out one of my good friends was also tricked into killing one of his parents. Kagome its not only our injuries he inflicted on you and me, but on what he did with all of it."

"Sango…will he ever be the same?" Kagome asked.

"I guess physically if Myoga said the truth, but mentally, Kagome, I really don't know, I can only pray he will."

"Sango…" Kagome fell in a fit of tears into her exterminator friends arms. She felt the strong girls arms wrap around her shoulder as she rocked her back and forth. Kirara came up and rubbed on both girl's and Kagome felt a slight smile as her hand rested on Kirara's large head, rubbing the youkai cats large black ears.

"You better go Kagome." Sango said. Kagome could see some tears running down Sango's face. "Why don't you stay there, until the thirty days…have passed."

"Thank you Sango, you too Kirara." Kagome said as she swung the yellow backpack painfully over her shoulders. "I will come back, I promise you and I promise I will come back for InuYasha."

"I know you will Kagome." Sango smiled. Kagome grabbed the side of the well and jumped in, heading to the safe side of five hundred years into the future.

**(-)___(-)**

Kagome walked into her shrine and dropped the bag heavily on the floor.

"Ane-ue!" Souta cried. "Mother something's happened to Kagome!"

Kagome watched her mother come in and gasped in shock. "Oh Kagome let me get the first aid kit."

"Mother, can I speak with you…alone?" Kagome asked.

"I…of course dear." Her mother said. She limped slightly upstairs, with her mother's supportive hand the entire way up. As they entered her bedroom, Kagome fell onto the bed, in a fit of tears.

"Kagome…dear please tell me what is wrong?" her mother pleaded.

"Oh mom! InuYasha, he's been pushed and tortured and he can't eve look at me anymore!" Kagome cried into her pillow.

"Dear, I don't understand, Kagome what has happened to InuYasha?"

Kagome took a deep breathe and told her mother how InuYasha had been possessed by Inuhidoi, when she came to the part were Inuhidoi had forced her she told it slowly, regretting every word. Her mother didn't interrupt, she sat quietly as Kagome said everything coming down to the last talk with Sango.

"Dear, I'm so sorry." Her mother wrapped her arms around her daughter and Kagome sobbed again and fell into her lap. "InuYasha is not a broken soul dear, he is a healing soul."

Kagome stopped and looked at her mother. "I…what do you mean?"

"Kagome, when I went through your otou's death I felt broken like pieces of a nice vase been shattered by someone's bad mistake, but even tough his death was a very tragic blow to me, it truly only made me stronger."

"I..." Kagome listened to her mother.

"InuYasha has been through a lot more then one death, but I assure in the month you say he will physically back to his form, you can heal him, mentally. Kagome, I know how you too feel about each other, my instincts have not told me wrong, he loves you dear, he is only beaten for the moment, but in the end your InuYasha will be stronger, I know it does not seem so, but when you back, tell him how much you truly feel, and in return I believe he will love you in more ways then you think my dear."

"Mom…" Kagome sat up and rubbed the long scar on her upper lip. "Thank you." She hugged her mother and they rocked back and forth, just as the branches of the Scared Tree moved in the wind creating a almost humming sound of a small lullaby.


	42. Epilogue

**Chapter Forty-Two: Epilogue**

Kagome looked in the mirror; it had been nearly thirty-five days since she last saw the blue sky of the Feudal Era. She combed her wet hair and flicked it over her shoulder, pulling the towel tighter around her chest.

The last month had been such a drag, and with such worries. Kagome could barley focus in class, and even though all seemed worse, she finally had passed one of her exams.

Kagome remembered her three friends talking to her excitedly when they noticed the scar on her mouth and the limp in her walk. Kagome explained she and InuYasha had been in car accident with InuYasha's mother driving. She lied and said InuYasha's mother had died in the crash and InuYasha was in despair. It was a lie, but a good cover up and it really made a good impression of the truth.

InuYasha had been in despair, his mother had died, yet over hundred years ago, but by his own hand. Her injuries were caused by the one bring the despair, the car in her tale represented only Inuhidoi, as evil and worthless being he was.

Hojo kindly had offered to take her to the movies to get her mind off InuYasha, and enjoy what she had. Kagome had said no at first, but with nothing else to do but worry, she took the invitation.

During the movie though, her thoughts always trailed back to her hanyou. The movie last scene was of a women and a man, kissing in what was a happy ending. Kagome pulled her arms tighter around her body as she sat in the theater; she looked at the woman and replaced her in the screen, and the man with long silver hair, and two dog ears upright on his head. It was them; kissing for a happy ending that Kagome was seeing as uncertain.

And now, standing in front of the mirror, Kagome examined the long scar running down her cheek ending at her upper lip. The makeup can hide its physical appearance all it wants, but it can not hide the truth behind the scar.

Kagome felt a small tear run down her face, the first since she came from the well. Wiping her face, she looked at the calendar that had been hanging on the wall, thirty-five days each had a red 'X'.

"Thirty-five days." Kagome said to herself. To long she had waited for the miracle that Myoga words had brought. Would he be right, or would she come face to face with a hanyou trapped in a body he claimed a nightmare?

Kagome pulled the towel around her tighter, feeling the unwavering tears stream down her face, it had been to long, she wanted to see him, for what ever his appearance may be.

She walked over to her bed and wept, feeling Buyo against her legs.

"Oh Buyo." Kagome cried, she picked up the cat and squeezed him, pulling her face to the base of Buyo's neck. "It all might fault."

Buyo only mewed in response, and Kagome released him burying her face in the pillow as the wet towel fell from her body. Sniffling, Kagome thought of the happy times of when InuYasha jumped up and saved her, or for the time they were holding hands walking away from an incident with Kouga. It was those times; Kagome thought that made her smile.

"Kagome?" A small knock came from the door.

"Yip!" Kagome grabbed her towel and pulled it over her body, just as her mother entered the room.

"Oh sorry dear, I didn't…"

"It's okay, I was about to get dressed." Kagome sighed as she rubbed the tears from her cheeks. Her mother smiled and squeezed through the door with a small box in her hands. "What's that mama?"

"You've not called me that in so long." Her mother smiled and put down the box, coming over she wrapped an arm around her daughters shoulder. "It reminds me of how much you've grown."

"I don't know." Kagome said.

"Dear, don't be so hard on yourself, I know it will be hard tomorrow, but don't think the worst, think what the best outcome will be and go see it through. If it is what you fear, don't make it any worse then it is, make InuYasha feel like he belongs with you, even if he is something completely different."

"I know…" Kagome sighed.

"I just want to let you know, I love you sweetie, and what ever happens on the other side, I now you can handle." Her mother smiled.

"Well, I better get dressed." Kagome sighed and reached for her pajamas.

"Dear, tomorrow, I would like you to wear this." Her mother went over and opened the box she had brought in. "It was my jii-chan's gift to my mother."

Kagome blinked as she saw a beautiful red tight dress, the outlying was gold, and something white was dotted all around. Kagome put her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh what the little white specks were; they were all little white puppies.

"Mom, it's…beautiful." Kagome gasped.

"My jii-chan got it from China, the Year of the Dog. He went visiting and got this from there, and decided to bring the culture back." She smiled and put the lid of the box back on. "I would love to know how InuYasha would like it."

"I think…he would love it…mama." Kagome smiled and hugged her mother.

"You better sleep dear, tomorrow is a big day, I wouldn't want you sleepy all the way back five hundred years."

"Thank you mom, thank you for everything."

**(-)___(-)**

Kagome looked down the Bone Eater's well. Her hands gripped the sides with such tension; she surly thought her hands were going to start bleeding. Taking a deep breathe, she closed her eyes and pictured her hanyou and made the leap to her fate.

The pink light evolved around her as she touched lightly on the dirt ground of the well, looking up the well house gone, and instead a blue sky as beautiful as a sprinkling waterfall.

Kagome adjusted her new dress, and tugged at the collar, since it was rather tight. Hoisting the yellow backpack over her back, she climbed the roots and managed to get out; collapsing on how much energy it had taken to get a weight of a ton on her back and a tight dress.

Standing up, Kagome brushed off the grass on her dress, and looked in the direction of Keade's village. Smoke was coming from some of the huts, which always proved to be a good sign.

Just as Kagome started to go towards the village, a low scurrying could be heard, and the next thing Kagome felt on her was a small fox youkai.

"Shippo!" Kagome teased.

"Kagome, I missed you so much!" Shippo cried and hugged her.

"Shippo…I can't breathe!" Kagome huffed.

"Sorry." The young fox got of her neck and rested on her shoulder.

"Kagome!" Kagome turned to see Sango and Miroku approaching, Sango in a light jog with Kirara at her heels. "Your back!"

"I am." Kagome smiled as she fell into an embrace with her exterminator friend's arms.

"That's a nice dress, Kagome." Miroku nodded. "It looks like something that came from the continent."

"It did, but it came from a country called China." Kagome smiled at the houshi.

"China?" Miroku shot an eyebrow up.

"Yea…don't ask." Kagome gave a shy smile. Her eyes scanned the terrain for any sign of a flash of red, but none came. "Ummm…wheres…?"

"Kagome, follow me." Sango gave a smile, interrupting her known question. The exterminator took the miko's hand a led her forward.

"Sango…" Kagome sighed.

"Let me get the bag Kagome." Miroku offered, taking her yellow backpack off her shoulder. Kagome blinked, why were they all being so nice? Kagome felt a shiver go through her; will it mean they are just trying to make her happy for what she fears?

"FUCK! Damn it all to hell!"

Kagome froze, that voice was familiar, too familiar.

"Dear, you need to be careful for splinters such as that." Kagome heard the old Keade sigh. Looking up on the hill, she saw someone hopping on one foot grabbing a piece of wood from his heel.

"Thanks for the damn warning old hag!"

"Dear me…" Keade sighed.

"InuYasha…?" Kagome gasped.

The figure turned and froze. He came around out of the shadow of the hut and in full blown view. Kagome felt the tears run down her face of what she was seeing. Her hanyou, two dog ears on his head, his golden eyes, his soft silver hair, in his familiar fire rat, Tessaiga at side, and with two peach cheeks, no stripes and his fangs were gone, out of view, InuYasha was normal, just as Myoga had said.

"InuYasha!"

"Kagome…?"

Kagome ran as fast as she could in her sandals and grabbed the hanyou around the waist and kissed him, right in front of everyone. She didn't care, her hanyou was back, he was normal, and he was free.

"Uhhh…" InuYasha pulled back, flatting his ears. "What are you doing?"

"I'm…are you not happy to see me?" Kagome questioned.

"I…I just, I thought…" InuYasha couldn't say anything.

"I thought I lost you." Kagome whispered.

"I…"

Kagome put a finger to his lips, and looked at him, and leaned in and kissed him, this time with a slow rhythm. She felt his tongue match hers and twist in her mouth; she felt his hands come up and grasp the side of her hips, touching the tight China dress.

"I thought…I lost you too." InuYasha whispered.

"InuYasha, awhile ago you asked me the question…do you love me, and now I would like to ask the same, do you love me InuYasha?" Kagome looked at him dead in the eye.

"I…" InuYasha stuttered.

"A yes or a no would be all I need to hear." Kagome knew she was being rather harsh, but she wanted the truth and not a broken soul, she wanted to bring him closer, and by that she needed him to open his heart more.

"I…" InuYasha looked down. "I…yes." It was barley a whisper but Kagome heard it and nuzzled her head under his chin.

"I love you too InuYasha."

She closed her eyes feeling his warm familiar body and not the one she left a month ago, she moved her hands around his back when he jostled in pain, hissing.

"Sorry." Kagome said and jerked back.

"Not your fault, those wings left a open wound and its taking a hell of a time to heal., probably going to leave a nasty scar." InuYasha rubbed his back.

"What happened to them?" Kagome shut her mouth, wishing that question hadn't been asked.

"You really want to know?" InuYasha questioned.

"No." Kagome said quickly. Sighing, she took his clawed hand and moved it to her scar, "And this, is not there either."

"I barley see it." InuYasha said.

"Its not there, and never will be." Kagome said and pushed her feet up and took his lips once more. InuYasha took his hand and felt through her hair, feeling every strand that passed through his fingers.

"Are you two going to come or are you going to make it a show for us?" Kagome froze, hearing the lecherous houshi ask.

"HOUSHI!" Kagome turned just in time to see Sango hitting Miroku on the head with the Hiraikotsu. "You really had to spoil it for them didn't you!?"

"Actually, we're done." InuYasha smirked. ""Kagome you want to go on my back?"

"Of course, wait I'm fighting in this?" Kagome realized in horror.

"I think it looks good on you." InuYasha smiled. "I do wonder, why dogs?"

"Because they represent you, and only you." Kagome whispered in his triangular ear, rubbing it between her fingers. It flicked in irritation an then his face turned up to hers, and their lips met once more.

"I see Naraku will have to wait." Shippo groaned.

"Were coming!" InuYasha snapped and he jumped ahead just as Kirara took after him, with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo clinging to her back, as they headed for the next adventure that awaited and back to their original goal, to find more Shikon no Tama shards.

**(-)___(-)**

_THE END_

**A/N: There is a sequel, called 'Healing Soul'. Go check it out, and thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
